I Love You When I'm Supposed to Hate You
by IrynSue
Summary: Fate brought Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell together. Things started smoothly, until one day, they found out that their fathers were huge enemies. Not wanting to let their family down, Beca and Chloe did a lot of things to make them hate each other but failed miserably. Will they have to choose between their family and the love of their life? Bechloe/Staubrey. (Rated M after chp15)
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You When I'm Supposed To Hate You  
><strong>  
>Synopsis:-<br>Fate brought Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell together. Things started smoothly, until one day, they found out that their fathers were huge enemies. Not wanting to let their family down, Beca and Chloe did a lot of things to make them hate each other but failed miserably. Will they have to choose between their family and the love of their life? Bechloe with side pairing Staubrey.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Chapter 1**

**Beca's POV:-  
><strong>  
>"Where the fuck are you, midget?!" Stacie yelled from the other line.<p>

"Geez, chopsticks! You don't have to shout. I'm on my way now." I replied, grabbing two helmets from the shelves of my apartment.

"Better get your ass here now! My make up's melting!" Stacie shouted, before hanging up on me.

_Stacie Conrad, my one and only idiotic cousin that I'm close to since young. Our mothers were siblings. We're always being seen together and we're inseparable. Stacie is like a sister to me, even with all the different opinions we have about most of the things._

I hopped on my red Ducati Monster and rode my baby with full of confidence. _Riding has always been my thing. I love to have thrills in my life and riding is also an added bonus for my badass image, I think.  
><em>  
>Stacie and I worked in a bar, with me as a bartender and Stacie as my helper and a bar top dancer. <em>My cousin always has a thing for sex appeal. Her sexy and flirty facade had her getting almost everything she wanted.<br>_  
>I was on my way to fetch Stacie from a friend's place when I saw a beautiful soul that caught my attention. Being a womanizer as I was, I slowed down and stopped a few meters away from that stunning redhead who was having some difficulties with her smoking MX-5, Mazda by the side of the road. <em>By smoking, I mean, smoke could be literally seen coming out from her opened bonnet.<br>_  
>XXXXXXXXXXX<p>

**Chloe's POV:-  
><strong>  
>"You have to come and get me, Bree! I'm running late for my meeting!" I slightly shouted, begging for Aubrey to come and safe me.<p>

Aubrey Posen, my childhood best friend who's now working in a law firm company. It wasn't easy being a Posen, as they always wanted the best in everything, and hence, Aubrey's up-tightness in showing a perfect image was always her number one priority.

"I can't walk out from here Chlo, my boss gave me a ridiculous amount of paperwork to go through. Get a cab or something?" Aubrey spoke on the other line.

"But I don't see a single cab here, Bree!" I replied. I was starting to panic.

As an event planner, I can never be late for a meeting with my client.

"Hey there, need any help?" Said someone from behind me.

I turned to see someone petite, a few inches shorter than me, dressed in black with helmet covering his or her face coming near me. _I couldn't figure out if that person is a man or a woman.  
><em>  
>"I think I might have to call you back." I said to Aubrey.<p>

"Oh and don't wait for me, I'm going for a night out with my colleagues."

"Yeah sure." I uttered, before hanging up the phone.

I turned to face the source of the voice and replied desperately, "Yes please. Something's wrong with my car and I seriously don't know what to do."

I was stunned to see that particular soul was actually a beautiful woman as soon as she took off her helmet and swung her hair loosely.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-  
><strong>  
>"Mind if I take a look?" I asked.<p>

I was hypnotized by her mesmerizing blue eyes. My heart was pumping fast. I felt a whole zoo in the pit of my stomach as soon as our eyes met. _That girl is just so amazingly beautiful!  
><em>  
>"Oh please. Thank you very much." She said biting her lips. <em>Can she be any cuter?<br>_  
>Being an absolute idiot about cars, I made an attempt to check on the engine and found nothing but complicated wires and shit.<p>

"This looks pretty bad." I said, not wanting to show her my complete zero knowledge about cars.

"Oh shoot! Do you know anyone that can help? Or maybe some place that I might easily get a cab?"

I realized that she kept glancing at her watch as if she was late for something. _Time to work your charm, Beca!_

"I got a friend who's a mechanic. Are you in a rush or something?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda late for a meeting." She answered.

"Okay I'll tell you what. I don't think your car can be ready in ten minutes time or less, so why not I just give you a ride?" I offered, really hoping that she would say yes.

"I don't know. I don't wanna be such a bother."

"I would be more than happy to have a beautiful lady clinging on my back." I winked. It wasn't far from the truth though.

"I'm kidding! Don't worry it's not a bother at all. I was just going for a ride to no where in particular." I lied. _Stacie is so gonna kill me!_

She looked hesitant, so I added, "It's difficult to hail a cab here. Why don't I just send you off, call my friend to pick the car up, and we'll keep in touch from there."

"I guess I don't really have a choice. I'll just go and grab my stuff." She said before retrieving her handbag and a laptop bag from her car. She locked her car and smiled at me. _Oh that smile, I wish I can just take a picture of it. Well, pictures last longer._

I passed her the spare helmet that I was carrying for Stacie, and she just stood there holding it. "I don't know how to put this on." She said, shyly.

"I'm guessing that you never ride a bike before?"

She shook her head in response, still biting on her bottom lip. _God! Stop being cute already!_

"Oh, I'm Beca by the way. Beca Mitchell."

"Chloe. Chloe Beale."

_Now, where did I ever hear of that name before?_

"Pretty name you got there. Just like the owner." I winked and Chloe blushed.

I helped her to put the helmet on and hopped on my baby. Chloe slung her bags to her back and followed suit. She was sitting far behind.

"Chloe, you might wanna hold on to me cos' I don't wanna make a u-turn after realizing you're no longer sharing the ride with me." I chuckled.

Chloe scooted slightly closer and hold on to my waist. I knew she wasn't comfortable. I started my engine and dropped a gear, making the bike jerked a little, while Chloe automatically wrapped her arms around my waist tightly. I could feel her whole front was intact to my back. I smiled to myself. "Well, show me the way, Chloe." _Chloe, Chloe, Chloe! I can't stop calling her name._

The ride took about ten minutes to reach our destination, and I slightly frowned at the lost of contact, once Chloe hopped off from my motorcycle. She was running straight to the entrance without saying anything. Then, she came running back to me when she realized that she still had my helmet on. I took off my own helmet before helping her with hers. Chloe passed me her name card asking me to call her later and kissed me on my cheek as thank you gratitude. I could feel the spot burning. I was still standing like a retard staring at Chloe quickly disappearing into the entrance door when my phone went off.

I looked at my caller ID and it was from 'Evil Biatch' with Stacie's picture on it, when realization hit me hard. _Stacie! I'm late! Shit!_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Stacie finally put on her helmet after it felt like hours being brain fucked by her for being late. She suddenly took the helmet off again and sniffed on it.

"This is not my smell." She pointed, while I shrugged.

"What the fuck, Beca?! How many times must I tell you, that I don't wanna share helmet with all the sluts you're banging?!"

"I didn't bang that chick, Stace."

"Who are you kidding?" Stacie snorted.

"I'm not kidding anybody! Oh by the way, I'm just dropping you off then I'm taking the evening off." I told Stacie who was now spraying some sanitizers on the helmet.

"Where are you going? I don't think Luke will agree to it. It's Friday night, Beca."

"This is kind of an emergency. I need to help a friend of mine."

Stacie eyed me up and down. "There's something you're not telling me." She inquired.

I sighed in defeat. "I met this girl, by the side of the road. Her car broke down and I had to send her off because she was running late for her meeting, and I'm taking the evening off because I promised to get back to her and bring her to CR's workshop."

"A girl you picked up by the side of the road? God! Where's your standard?" Stacie grimaced jokingly and I shoved her by her shoulder.

As planned, I dropped Stacie at our workplace and came face to face with my evil boss, Luke Johnson.

"You're lucky that you're my favourite. You're not banging anyone tonight aren't you, because if you do so, please do not give them my office number. Emma had been calling for the umpteenth time! Do something about it, will you?" Luke spoke in his English accent, while having his both feet crossed on the table.

_Okay, obviously I lied about the evil boss._ Luke is one of my friends. We used to work at a bar together before his father passed and left him with some wealth. He then, decided to run his own bar. I was the first one who he hired and he actually doubled up my wages trusting me to look after his bar when he wasn't around. _I've known Luke for six years now. He's the best boss you can ever imagine!_

"I didn't give her your number, Luke. You gave her yourself, remember?" I said, slapping his feet off from the table.

"Yeah, that was before she slept with you instead of with me."

"What can I say? I'm so much better than you." I shrugged.

"Get the hell out from here before I change my mind on that evening off."

I laughed at Luke's antic and went out of the door.

_Luke is like my big brother and my partner in crime. Ever since he knew about me being gay, we always share our opinions about girls, sometimes, even competing for the same women. It's weird though, but it was fun at the same time because we don't hold any grudges. It's like a friendly fight between us._

As soon as I got out from Luke's bar, I called for Cynthia Rose, my buddy, who's working as a mechanic at her father's workshop. "Yo CR! You got my text?"

"Hey B! Yeah I did. I'm still on it. It's kinda bad. I don't know if I can fix it by tonight."

"It's ok CR, you can take your time."

"A tough one to crack huh?" She teased.

"Not really. This one is just… Different." Knowing that I was onto something, Cynthia snickered upon my comment. It wasn't a secret anymore. Everybody knew about me being a womanizer. Still, hotass chicks kept throwing themselves at me.

I lighted my cigarette and leaned against my baby. I kept thinking about Chloe. I decided to text her, but unfortunately, I couldn't find her name card. _Fucking great Beca!_

I rode my baby over to the place I dropped Chloe earlier, and waited for her at the exact same spot. I was behaving like a stalker. Looking at my watch, it was only half passed five, exactly an hour after I dropped Chloe off. Assuming it might take another couples of minutes, I took my cigarette and lighted it up while waiting patiently.

I glanced at my watch again, it was almost seven, but Chloe was no where to be seen. I took out another cigarette, and was surprised to see that it was the last stick from the pack. "If by the time I finish you and she's still not here, fuck it, I'm off!" I said to my lighted cigarette, a little louder than expected.

"Who are you talking to?"

I turned to see Chloe smiling at me.

"Hey hi!"

"What are you doing here? You waited for me?"

"No, not really. I actually just got here." I lied.

Seeing Chloe rubbing her nose upon my cigarette smell, I quickly stepped on it and that was when Chloe saw the scattered cigarette buds and ashes around me.

"Really? You just got here?" She snickered, having her eyes still darted at the mess of the cigarette buds and ashes on the floor.

I shrugged, innocently.

"Why didn't you text me?" She asked.

"That's the thing. I kinda lost your name card. It must have dropped somewhere while I was riding, so I didn't know how to contact you." I declared, rubbing the back of my neck. "Besides, I don't want the police to come and arrest me for stealing your broken car."

Chloe playfully slapped my forearm. _Damn long sleeves!_

Again, I helped Chloe with her helmet and we rode off to Cynthia Rose's workshop. _I actually took a longer route to get there._

**A/N:- …And that's chapter 1! :) Like what people always say, you did it once and you just wanna do it again, so here it is, my second Bechloe/Staubrey fanfic. I'm sure there are a lot of mistakes though. I really apologize for that. What do you guys think? I hope you guys like it. Should I continue? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Stacie's POV:-**

_Fucking Beca for leaving me alone tonight!_

As expected, the bar was crowded with people. Looking at Denise who was busy preparing the drinks alone, I decided to help her. I hopped off from the podium I was dancing and walked through the crowd of drunkard people, when someone crashed on me, hard.

"What the-" I shouted, not finishing my sentence as soon as I saw a very beautiful, drunkard blonde lying on the ground.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, she's drunk." A brunette lady apologized helping that stunning blonde to stand up. I was still standing there staring at the blonde who was now being held up, slowly disappearing from my sight.

I was about to make my way to the bar area when I saw an I-Phone lying down on the ground, just a few inches away from my feet. I picked it up and slide the screen. Surprisingly, it wasn't set with any pass code. The screen showed a picture of that blonde lady smiling cheerfully. I quickly scanned the room looking for her but she was no where to be found.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

Beca brought me to her friend's workshop to see how my stupid car was doing. Beca was being so adorable. I couldn't help but to steal a few glances on her. _There's just something about her that really attracts me. _

"Yo CR!" Beca shouted, as soon as we reached the workshop.

"Hey B!" An African American lady with cool pink hair shouted back, approaching us.

"This is Chloe Beale, the MX-5 owner. Chloe, this is Cynthia Rose or CR." Beca introduced us.

We talked for awhile before Cynthia Rose's phone started to ring. "Sorry I gotta take this. B, why don't you take her for a tour?" She gestured to Beca.

Beca seemed to know that place pretty well. She took me for a quick tour and I finally came in contact with my car.

"This won't be ready in a few, right?" I asked Beca, since Cynthia Rose was still busy talking on the phone.

Beca shrugged her shoulders and stuck her hands in her back pocket.

"I don't know how I can survive without my car." I whined. _It's true, my job requires me to travel around and I can't depend on cabs as it'll cost me a bomb!_

"I can take you around." She offered.

"What? No. I mean, I'm not gonna trouble you."

"It's nothing at all. I'm a bartender so I only work at night. Besides, I always go for a spin in the afternoon."

"Beca, I really don't know-"

"A dinner would be nice." She cut me as she patted her stomach.

I chuckled at her antics. _God! Can she just stop being adorable all the time?_

After signing some papers, Cynthia Rose bid us goodbye and promised to get back to me as soon as my car is ready.

While walking towards Beca's awesome bike, I heard Beca's tummy rumbling.

"Is that your stomach?" I chuckled.

"Yeah. It's time to feed me." She slightly pouted while patting her tummy dramatically.

I couldn't help but to laugh at how cute she was being. She helped me to put on the helmet. "So, where to?" I asked.

"I don't know. Surprise me." She replied.

I nodded my head slyly. "I think I know exactly where I have in mind."

"Well, hop on!" She said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I brought Beca home. _Yes! What the fuck was I thinking?_

"I'm not gonna meet the parent am I? I mean, we haven't even gone for a date." She joked.

"Very funny, Beca. I'm staying with a friend and she won't be home till late."

Beca nodded still looking confused.

"I just think the least I could do is to cook for your grumbling stomach." I continued, poking her tummy.

"Hey!" She automatically jumped, while I laughed out loud looking at her immediate response.

Beca seemed to be a little awkward. She sat on my couch with her eyes scanning around but didn't move an inch.

"Beca? Are you okay?" I asked, popping my head out from the kitchen's door frame.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm good. Do you need any help?"

"Naah. Don't worry about it. Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes top." I replied, smiling at the nervous looking Beca.

I prepared some ready made sauce from the fridge and some pasta for us, since I didn't want to keep Beca hungry for too long._ Well, even if I'm not in hurry, I can't really cook._

We sat in my dining area eating and getting to know each other a little bit more.

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

I was very sure that Chloe's cooking was just something simple, but I wasn't sure was it because of my growling stomach or it was Chloe's special skills in cooking that made the meal tasted pretty amazing.

My heart was pumping fast throughout the entire time being alone with Chloe. My scumbag brain kept thinking about kissing those perfectly beautiful lips, but my heart told me to be cool. I never felt that way before.

"About tomorrow, will it be okay if you pick me up before lunch?"

I wasn't listening to her words. I got so lost in those mesmerizing crystal blue orbs and those cute pink lips. My eyes went alternate between her eyes and her lips.

"Beca?" She put her hand on top of mine, which made me jumped a little upon the contact.

"Sorry, what was it again?" I asked, slightly feeling embarrassed of myself for not listening to her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm just thinking about something." _It wasn't really a lie though, I was thinking about kissing her!_

"I was saying about tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, so what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"I was thinking by 11.30? Maybe we can go for lunch? My treat!" She smirked.

Definitely, I couldn't say no to those set of amazing eyes. I nodded my head as if I was being hypnotized.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

Beca had left my apartment and I felt slightly upset. She promised to pick me up tomorrow though, and I couldn't wait for that. _What the hell is wrong me?! I just got to know her!_

I poured myself a glass of wine. I couldn't help myself from thinking about Beca. I had my memory flashed back to earlier of the day. I didn't know what I was into but Beca seemed to attract me like a magnet. The first time our eyes met, I felt like we clicked instantly, and her contagious smile added more points to it.

I looked at the clock and it was almost one in the morning. I suddenly got worried about Aubrey, knowing very well she wasn't the type to be drinking till late. I decided to give her a call just to check on her.

Aubrey didn't pick up her phone on my first attempt of calling her. I began to feel a little more worried. I tried dialling her number again but still, there was no answer. Aubrey will never leave her phone unattended. There must be something wrong. I called her again and within three rings, she picked up her phone.

"Aubrey, where the hell are you? You got me so worried!"

"Hello?" It wasn't Aubrey's voice.

"Who is this? Can you get Aubrey for me please?"

"Errr- She kinda dropped her phone and I couldn't find her. So I'm holding on to it." A lady with a sweet, yet sexy voice explained. Her background was really noisy with loud music.

"May I know who I'm speaking to?" I asked.

"I'm Stacie. Can you please get the owner of the phone to call me back, so I can return it to her?"

"Yeah, yeah sure." I said before ending our conversation.

_Alright, this is weird. Aubrey is neither careless nor clumsy! How can she even drop her phone?_

My thinking was snapped by Aubrey who entered the door with a loud bang. I jumped in shocked. Anger was evidence through her demeanour.

"Oh my God, Aubrey! You scare the shit out of me!" I shouted, putting my hand on my chest.

"I can't believe I got spiked!" She yelled, slamming herself next to me.

"What?!"

"I got spiked and I lost my phone." She frowned.

"No wait, if you got spiked, how come you're sober?"

"All thanks to Ashley, she wanted to call you to pick me up but she couldn't find my phone, realizing that I've lost my phone, I got so scared! …And I ended up having a puke feast outside the bar." Aubrey explained, lowering herself and mumbling upon her last sentence.

I burst out laughing hard on hearing Aubrey's words.

"It's not funny, Chlo! I saved all my important stuff on my phone and now I've lost it. I can't even recall any of the shit I've saved. Plus, I didn't set any password on it!"

Aubrey looked messed up. Her phone was like her life. I took pity on her but I couldn't stop myself from imagining the puke feast outside that bar. _It must be so hilarious!_

"Listen, I called your phone-"

"Anyone answered?" Aubrey cut me.

"Relax Miss-blow-under-pressure! Someone by the name of Marcie or whatever her name was answered, and she wants you to call her back."

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-**

I took a long bubble bath after talking to Chloe. I just wanted to wash off all the embarrassment off from me. _Ever since I young, I always have the habit to vomit when I got into stress, pressure or tension, and only Chloe knew about it._

I looked at the clock hanging in my room. It was late so I decided to give my phone a quick text, hoping that Marcie girl, or whatever her name was, will reply to it. I really needed my phone. I took my spare Samsung S3 phone and started typing; **Hi, I'm Aubrey, the owner of the Iphone. I'm sorry I texted at this late hour but I really need my phone back. Please get back to me. Thanks! ****-Aubrey P.**

I was getting so tensed up when I received no reply. Ten minutes later, _'There's a text message for you boss!'_

I quickly grabbed my phone and check out my text, it was from my lost phone.

**Hey, Aubrey Posen right? I got your phone and I'm sorry I went through it as I got so curious. You're looking good! ;)**

**Thanks, but I really need my phone. When can I have it back? ****-Aubrey P.**

The next reply was immediate.

**What's the catch? ;p**

**Anything, legal. Seriously, I need it back urgently and I would really appreciate if you can stop going through my phone. ****-Aubrey P. **

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-**

I was still waiting for Beca to fetch me while looking at Aubrey's pictures. I knew I wasn't supposed to go through her phone, but I got so curious after looking at her beauty in every picture. After going through some of her personal notes, I realized that she might be a lawyer. I scrolled through every single picture on her phone. _She's so beautiful!_

Beca finally arrived looking all smiley. I wanted to ask but the owner of the I-Phone had invaded my mind every second.

Once we both got home safely, I decided to give Aubrey another reply.

**I'll think of something. :p But I won't be in town till next week, business trip. Oh and I'm sorry again because I've seen most of it. Sorry :(**

_Obviously, I lied about the business trip. I'm just a bar top dancer, where can I possible go?_

Apart from being the most beautiful women I've ever seen my whole life, there was something about her that really intrigued me to get to know her personally.

***Sigh* Can you passed it to someone so I can just take it from that person? ****-Aubrey P.**

**Sorry hun, I'm already at the airport. :( I promise I'll take good care of your phone and we'll keep it touch till I get back ok. :)**

_Another lie? Damn it Stacie! You seemed so desperate!_

**I guess I don't really have a choice. I'll see you when you get back? Have a safe trip Marcie. ****-Aubrey P.**

_Who the fuck is Marcie?_

**It's Stacie :)**

**Oh I'm so sorry! My friend must have heard wrongly. Enjoy your trip and please take care of my phone Stacie. ****-Aubrey P.**

The phone seemed to be very precious to her. I got so engrossed watching some of her personal videos of her and a gorgeous redhead. _They are pretty close. Is she her girlfriend? Hopefully not! _

**No problem! I will sure do! I really gotta go now. Take care of yourself. Slow down on your drinking and don't lose anything else. ;p Have a good rest and good night Aubrey! :) xoxo**

**Wait! How did you know I was drunk? ****-Aubrey P. **

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N:- Chapter 2 y'all! I hope I didn't get anyone confused with all the POVs. I just wanna do something different from my previous writing. The girls were intrigued to get to know each other except for Aubrey who was still clueless. I apologize for all the mistakes as I'm writing this through my phone. Tell me, what do you guys think? Should I slow down on the different POVs? Oh and thank you so so much for those who reviewed / followed / favourite. I really appreciate it a lot! Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**number1 / SendrickUzumaki / Guest / Joanna / TwinD2 / atty. jannie / Monkeyfuncky / Roses and Poison Ivy / CH:** I'm so glad you guys like it! Thank you very very much! Oh but I'm sorry I won't be updating this everyday (like my previous story) due to the poor wifi connection and I'm still on my vacation. Hehe! (Will be back next weekend) But I promise to definitely finish this story. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Beca's POV:-**

I was already standing outside the building of Chloe's apartment by 11.15 sharp. I wasn't the type to be on time but surprisingly, I was early.

I took out my phone from my jeans pocket and texted Chloe upon my arrival.

**Chloe, I'm here. ****-B**

The reply came in an instant.

**You're early! I'm still getting ready. Do you wanna come up? :)**

'Typical women.' I chuckled to myself while shooting her another text message.

**It's ok Chlo-Chlo. Take your time. When ever you're ready, I'll just be here. :) ****-B**

_What the-? Smiley face? _I deleted the smiley emoji and pressed the 'send' button.

**Chlo-chlo? LOL! Ok Jerry :p I'll be ready in 5 :)**

**Jerry? ****-B**

**Tom and Jerry? LOL! **

I smiled to myself. I can really imagine her laughing out loud.

**Why can't I be Tom? ****-B**

**Because you're too tiny to be Tom! ;p I can't be ready in 5 if you keep texting me Beca. "-_-**

I laughed upon receiving the text. I locked my phone and decided to just wait for her. I got pretty nervous. I lighted my cigarette trying to calm myself.

Soon, I saw Chloe walking towards me wearing a tight low cut long sleeves with jeans and a high boots which stopped below her knees. She was looking incredibly stunning.

"Hey Jerry! Sorry, I'm late." She said sweetly.

I couldn't take my eyes off her. "No w-worries, y-you're not late. I'm early." I stuttered.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah. Yeah!" I cleared my throat. "I'm fantastic."

Chloe giggled. She stood still in front of me as if waiting for something.

"You ready to go?" I asked, looking at Chloe who was still standing put.

"Yeah, but helmet?" She replied, pointing at the spare helmet which was slung behind my back.

I slapped my forehead. I took out the helmet from the sling bag and put it on for Chloe.

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-**

I woke up upon the shining bright daylight entering in between my curtains. The first thing that came across my mind was; Aubrey Posen. I unplugged her phone from my charger and realized that it was already noon. I couldn't keep my eyes off her phone wallpaper. _God! She's just so beautiful._

**Greetings from New York! Just to inform that your phone is still safe with me. Have a lovely day, Posen! :) **

Pressing the 'send' button, I smiled to myself. I was really hoping if she would reply soon and unexpectedly, her phone started to buzz.

**1 New Text Message**, written on the screen.

**Hey there! I'm glad you update me with my phone status. :D So you're in NY? -Aubrey P.  
><strong>  
>The instant reply from Aubrey made me grinned from ear to ear.<p>

**Yes! I have to run some errands here. So what are doing now?  
><strong>  
><strong>Nothing much. It's Saturday. I guess I'm just gonna laze around in my bed. Lol! What about you? -Aubrey P.<strong>

**Just the same old thing. Settle some stuff then hit the club. I have to say that your wallpaper is really distracting me. Lol!**

**You still checking on my phone? :( -Aubrey P.  
><strong>  
><em>Oh my God! Sad face? Did I say anything wrong? Shit! Shit! Shitttt!<br>_  
><strong>I'm taking good care of it, gorgeous. I have to look at it once a while to make sure it's still in good condition. N that's when your wallpaper became my distraction ;p<strong>

**Nice safe Stacie! Lol! ****-Aubrey P.**

XXXXXXXXXX

**Chloe POV:-  
><strong>  
>I got pretty excited every time I sat on Beca's Ducati. I kept smiling to myself throughout the journey. I directed Beca to my most favourite cafe in LA. <em>Their burgers are the best!<em>

We sat in one of the empty booth at the corner of the cafe. The place was surprisingly not too crowded.

"I hope you like burgers." I said.

"My favourite!" She replied, without taking her eyes off of the menu.

"So, any idea when my car will be ready?" I asked, just trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"No idea, but I think it's time for you to change your ride." She chuckled.

"Excuse me?" I said, pretending to look offended.

"I- I don't mean it that way. I mean- it is time for you to change but I- I mean it's up to you- you know. It's just my opinion. But it's still up to you-" She babbled.

"Beca, relax." I chimed in, putting my hand on top of hers. "I'm kidding. It is the right time for me to change my car." I smiled.

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-  
><strong>  
>Looking at our hands on the table made me swallowed a lump in my throat. I didn't understand why I felt that way. I always got so nervous around Chloe and I couldn't work my charm at all.<p>

"Thanksgiving's coming. So what are your plans?" Chloe changed the subject.

"My dad and the step-monster are coming over. What about you?"

"Step-monster?" She asked, curiously.

"My stepmom. We had a rocky start, but we're ok now. It's just that I'm so used to calling her step-monster and she's ok with it." I explained, laughing slightly.

"Ahh I see. My parents and my siblings are coming to visit me too. It's like a rotating routine. My parents staying in Florida, my sister Cassie is staying in New York, and my brother Cody staying in Chicago, while I'm here, so last year we had thanksgiving over at Cody's and this year will be my turn to host."

"Wow! That's like totally cool. So I guess next year will be over at your parent's place in Florida?"

Chloe nodded while taking a sip from her drink.

"You know, I never really visited my dad. They always make an effort to come to see me, instead of me going to them. I guess I can't accept the fact when my parent separated and dad got married to the step-mons- I mean Sheila." I frowned, thinking about the memories.

"What about your mom?"

"She died." I answered, flatly.

"Oh Beca, I'm so sorry." She apologized, holding my hand again.

"Nothing to be sorry about. She died about three years ago. A year after we moved here. Bike accident."

"But why do you still-"

"Still riding?" I chuckled. "My mom loved to ride, I enjoy it, so why not? I always thought that if I were to die, I want it to be the same way as my mom."

_Wait! Did I just open that up to Chloe? The one I met for less than 48 hours? I don't even share this story to Luke!  
><em>  
>Chloe stood up and gave me a hug. I froze upon the contact and awkwardly hugged her back. I wasn't use to personal space invasion, but I couldn't deny, I kinda quite enjoyed it.<p>

"You look pretty hot when you ride." She winked.

I swallowed hard. _Why am I feeling this way?!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Five days later, I was hanging out with Stacie at our apartment watching some stupid reality TV show. Stacie had her attention focused on her mobile screen, blushing and giggling to herself. I was about to change the channel when my phone started beeping.

It was a text message from Chloe.

**I'm bored! My friend's having her face 24-7 buried on her phone screen. I think she's seeing someone now. Jealous much! :( What're you doing Jerry? :)  
><strong>  
>I got the habit of replying 'masturbating' when ever someone asked me what I was doing. I typed the first few words of 'masturbating' before realizing it was inappropriate. Hence, I deleted it off and went with;<p>

**We're facing the same situation Chlo-Chlo. Jealous? You're beautiful! I doubt you're having problem finding dates. Must be picky huh? :p ****-B  
><strong>  
><em>Damn it! I just put an emoticon on my text! This is so not me!<br>_  
><strong>Just trying to be safe! ;) And why does someone as amazing as you is still single? Too many guys to choose from? :p<br>**  
>I let out a soft giggle reading the text, earning myself a questioning look from Stacie.<p>

"Who're you texting?" She asked.

"Just a friend." I answered nonchalantly. "Who are you texting?"

"Oh, just a friend." She replied. With that, we both turned our back to each other and continued with whatever we were doing. The TV was long forgotten.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

**Who said I'm into guys? -B  
><strong>  
>Beca's reply made me almost dropped my phone. <em>Is she betting on the same team as me?<br>_  
><strong>Didn't expect the cute Jerry to be on my team! :p High five!<br>**  
>Pressing the 'send' button, I closed my eyes tightly hoping I wasn't being too direct.<p>

**I'm not cute. I'm badass! N who said I'm on your team? ;) ****-B  
><strong>  
><em>This Shorty is really driving me crazy!<br>_  
><strong>Oh. Too bad then coz I really like hanging out with the cutie badass Jerry. :( Even thought of asking her out on a date. :p<strong>

_Oh shoot! Did I just send her that? No, no, no! I take it back, I take it back! _

I tried pressing any random buttons on the screen hoping that I could stop sending the text out but unfortunately, it stated; **Message sent!**

I sighed loudly. _Fuck!_

I waited for about ten minutes but no reply from Beca, which made me think that I must have freaked her out. _I'm such an idiot! I don't even know if she's gay or straight! Nice move Chloe. There goes your chance._

XXXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-  
><strong>  
>Stacie seemed to be a very nice person. We chatted through text messages for a week. As much as I needed my phone back, half of me didn't want this messaging friendship to end.<p>

**So you'll be back tomorrow? -Aubrey P.  
><strong>  
><strong>Yeah! Wanna fetch me at the airport? ;)<strong>

**To get my phone back? Sure! :p ****-Aubrey P.**

**So you're only texting me because you wanted your phone back? Ouch! You hurt me Posen. :'(**

I knew Stacie was kidding. She joked a lot and I got comfortable chatting with her. _She's just so different! A good kind of different._ I couldn't deny that I got pretty excited every time she texted me.

**Hey I'm not that mean. Of cause I'll get my phone back after I feed you. My treat? :) -Aubrey P.  
><strong>  
><strong>I will never say no to free food! Plus beautiful women like you feeding me? Wow! ;) But I can only pass your phone back if you take me out on a date. So is the dinner a date? :p<strong>

**Smooth Stacie, but I have a boyfriend and I'm straight. ****-Aubrey P.**

_It's true though, I'm straight!_ But I lied about having a boyfriend. I stopped dating ever since I became a lawyer, which was about a year ago. I was too busy and I guess I was being too independent for any guy's liking.

**I'm straight too... Till I know you. :p You can never find out how far you'll like it till you really try it, Posen. So tomorrow? Dinner date? Yes? Set! :)**

**Whoa! Slow down tiger! I didn't say it's a yes but I'll think about it. ;) ****-Aubrey P.**

"What time will Amy be here?" Chloe asked, but I wasn't really listening.

"Aubrey Ragsdale Posen! I'm talking to you!" She shouted.

"Huh? What?"

"God! What is wrong with you? Who are you texting? Are you seeing someone?" Chloe questioned, eyes fixed on me.

_Should I tell Chloe? This is madness! I don't know anything about Stacie. I don't even know her last name or how she looks like. The most important thing, I don't understand my feelings. Am I even gay? I never been with any women all my life.  
><em>  
>"Aubrey!" Chloe shouted again, snapping me from my trance.<p>

"Sorry Chlo, I'm just thinking about work stuff." I lied.

I knew Chloe suspected something but thank goodness she let it slide this time as her phone was beeping with text messages, but I couldn't guarantee about the next time.

"What time will Amy be here?" She sighed.

Amy, or Patricia Posen, also known as Fat Amy, my one and only no-rule-sister had decided to join us really early for thanksgiving, which was in a few days time. I wasn't really closed to her since young, as she was taken cared by our mom all the way in Australia. Hence, Fat Amy's accent was thick with Australian slang. We only met about twice a year. Our parent separated when I was six and Amy was four.

"Any minute I think. I'm so not looking forward to be spending time with her. Sometimes I wonder how that fatty bitch can even be my blood sister." It came out more to like a statement rather than a question.

"That beautiful, Adele look alike, whom you just called a fatty bitch, is still your sister, Bree. Quit being mean to her. Honestly, I really enjoy myself every time she's with us. She's so funny." Chloe admitted.

"She's annoying!"

The door bell rang as soon as I finished shouting my sentence.

"Speak of the devil." I continued, while Chloe excitedly jumped off from the couch to greet the guest, my annoying sister to be exact.

**A/N:- …And that's chapter 3! Actually I really like the set of different POVs. It's like I'm telling a few stories at once. I just hope that you guys didn't get so confuse with it. Chloe and Beca are slowly showing their true feelings but what about Aubrey and Stacie? Oh and Fat Amy will appear on the next chapter onwards. Will she be any help? So, tell me, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**TwinD2: **Thanks dude! I love it too.. Let's see where my imagination will lead this story to.. ;)

**RubyD97: **I'm flattered! Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter.. :)

**Donkey: **Hey my fav reviewer! Hehe :p I'm really glad to hear from you again. Hmm, I'll see what I can do.. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
><span>**  
><strong>Stacie's POV:-<br>**  
>As much as I enjoyed texting with Aubrey, I knew I had to return her phone sooner or later. We decided to meet at an Italian restaurant down town at 8pm.<p>

I was really excited to meet the stunningly beautiful, Aubrey Posen. I had my colleague, Jessica to cover my shift on that night.

I put on my sexiest dress for the date. _At least, I think it was a date. _If dress could kill, I knew I would be killing a lot of eyes on me. I was doing my make up when I received a text from the one and only, Aubrey.

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-  
><strong>  
>"Look, I know you hate me, but I really need your help." I said to my sister who was busy playing Resident Evil on Chloe's PS3.<p>

"Die motherfucker!" She yelled.

"Amy!"

"Aubrey, I'm busy! Get Ginger to help you." She uttered, without taking her attention off from the TV screen.

"Chloe's out to the convenient store. Besides, she can never know about this, at least not yet. Please Amy. I promise, I'll do what ever you want me to do."

Amy put the game on pause, to turn and look at me. "Anything?" She smirked.

_I hate it every time she gave me that evil smirky face! _The kind of face, where she would squeeze me tills the very last drop of my blood, out of me_._

"Anything, LEGAL!" I spoke, emphasizing on the word 'legal.'

"You owe me, Blondie!"

"Don't call me that! How many times must I-"

"You need my help or not?" She cut me, still putting on that annoying smirk.

I sighed in defeat but slowly nodded my head. _I told you my sister is annoying!_

I took my phone and texted Stacie; **Hey Stace. I'm really sorry I couldn't make it tonight. I just got a call from my boss and I have a last minute urgent meeting to attend. I'm really sorry. But my sister's coming over to get my phone and also she's having my credit card with her. So don't hesitate to put the bill on it. I promise I'll make it up to you :( -Aubrey P.  
><strong>  
>I asked Amy to meet Stacie instead. <em>I know, what the hell was I thinking, right? I'm just too chicken shit to meet the women I think I'm crushing on.<em> I hope our friendly text chatting would continue even after I got my phone back.

It took Stacie about fifteen minutes to reply.

**I'm sad :'( I've put on my best dress. But it's ok Posen. You owe me two dates now. :)  
><strong>  
>I smiled at the text. Thanking who ever responsible for Stacie not being mad at me.<p>

**I'm really sorry Stacie. Save my number ok and we'll keep in touch. Yes I owe you 2 dates now. I'll think of something to make it up to you. -Aubrey P.**

_Did I just agree on going for two dates with her?_

**A kiss would be better ;)  
><strong>  
>I swallowed hard reading that text. <em>Damn Stacie! For the love of God, I'm straight! …Am I?<br>_  
>Amy was about to leave the house when I stopped her, "Whatever you do. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT EMBARRASS ME!"<p>

"Aye, aye captain!" Fat Amy replied, saluting me.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-  
><strong>  
>I was quite disappointed knowing that Aubrey couldn't make it. Meeting her sister would never be the same as meeting her personally. Be it if they're twins but it would still not be the same.<p>

I came in to the restaurant searching for Aubrey's look alike. _Most sisters look alike right? Aren't they?  
><em>  
>"Good evening ma'am. Any reservation?" A good looking waiter greeted me.<p>

"Yeah. I have a reservation, for Miss Posen."

"Right this way ma'am." He ushered me, after going through a set of name list.

I took off my trench coat, hanging it on my arm before following the waiter.

I spotted a big sized blonde sitting at the corner and another petite blonde sitting at the other table beside her, both alone. The waiter stopped in between them. Assuming Aubrey and her sister looked alike, I went straight to the petite blonde, "You must be Amy, Aubrey's sister."

She looked puzzled and that was when the big blonde uttered loudly, "Oi! I'm here!"

_I didn't expect Aubrey's sister to look so… Different? Okay, huge different!  
><em>  
>"You must be Stacie. Sorry I don't really do a lot of blind dates. Should we shake hands, hugs or?" She was too loud and we kinda caught the rest of the patrons' attention.<p>

I laughed at her antic and went for a hand shake. "Hi Amy, it's really nice to meet you."

"I'm Fat Amy."

"You called yourself, Fat Amy?" I asked.

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back." She replied, nonchalantly.

"Interesting." I whispered. I was kinda speechless. Amy or Fat Amy was totally different from what I expected. I thought they were at least step sisters, but surprisingly, they were real sisters. I couldn't deny that I actually enjoyed Amy's company. She was so funny, and I spent the whole night laughing my ass off on all her hilarious jokes.

"I hope you're not taking Aubrey's diet advice, but even if you do, I'll be more than happy to finish all of this." She said, gesturing to our table which was now full with food that was ordered by her, even before I got there.

"Not really. I love food!" I answered, happily.

"Thank God! Once, she put me down on cardio and, I think I lost 1 pound in like every minute." She uttered, while helping herself with the food.

_So now I know how Aubrey maintains her well toned physique. _

"Are you guys from Australia?" I questioned, as I was wondering about the thick Australian accent Amy had.

"Not really. Mom was from Australia and daddy was from here, so when they got separated, mom went back to Australia and she took me along, while Aubrey with daddy. We moved to San Diego a couple of months back so I'm here to have some bonding time with my sister."

_Aubrey would be so fucking hot in her Australian slang!_

"So, you and my sister are like, dating now?" Fat Amy asked.

"I wish, but I don't think your sister like me that way, you know, she have a boyfriend."

"Really? Who is she dating? A devil from hell? No, actually that's her." Fat Amy snorted.

_Does that mean Aubrey lied? _

"I don't know. That was what she told me." I shrugged.

"Wait, you guys have never met each other, right?"

"I kinda saw her once, but it wasn't really an eye to eye thing, you know. But I saw her pictures. God! She's so beautiful." I admitted.

"Trust me, there're all Photoshop." She replied, while still munching on her food.

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

I was shocked to see the text message from Chloe. I read it over and over again, unsure of what I'd seen;

**Oh. Too bad then coz I really like hanging out with the cutie badass Jerry. :( Even thought of asking her out on a date. :p**

_Is Chloe feeling the same thing as I am? God! Stop it Beca! Badasses don't do this kind of shit. We fuck hard, and then we fuck off! _

I didn't know how to react on that. Obviously Chloe was flirting with me, and I think I really like her.

I kept typing out something and ended up deleting it. I really wanted to go on a date with her, but I have a reputation to uphold. _I just don't like to be tied down okay._

XXXXXXXXX

I started my shift as usual when, Denise, another bartender on shift nudged me. "You okay there B? You're kinda not being yourself tonight."

"Yeah. I'm good. Thanks for asking dude!" I answered, flatly.

_The truth is, I'm not good! I kept thinking about Chloe!_

"You know I'm all ears if you need me." Denise continued, while mixing some drinks together.

I couldn't keep my mind off of Chloe. She was every where. I kept thinking about the text that I ignored earlier. I couldn't help but feeling guilty for ignoring her.

"Two Slippery Nipple please." Said a tall, beautiful lady with dark hair.

'Fuck it! Time to forget about Chloe.' I encouraged myself, as soon as I got my eyes locked on that tall brunette.

I prepared her order and passed it to her. "You look very familiar. Do I know you?" I asked.

"I don't think so." She answered, slightly shouting upon the loud music.

"Let me tell you what, why don't you pass me your number, so I can call you once I remember something."

She smiled sweetly and shook her head, "Very smooth." She said, sliding some folded bills on the counter top and walked away, taking the drinks with her.

"Not in luck?" Luke asked from behind me.

I shrugged and playfully pouted at him.

"That's Megan. I've tried, trust me, not that easy." He continued.

I saw Megan (imagining Megan Fox) walking out of the bar and I decided to chase after her.

"I'll be back." I said, and dashed out quickly.

I scanned the alley and saw Megan fetching a pack of cigarette out from a car. I lighted my own cigarette while approaching her.

"Megan, right?" I asked, blowing the smoke out from my mouth.

"How do you know my name?"

"I told you, you looked familiar." I shrugged, while taking another puff.

She put her cigarette in her mouth and I automatically offered her a lighted lighter in hand.

"Thanks. Do I know you?" She asked, after taking the first puff from her cigarette.

_Damn! She's seductively hot!_

I shook my head. "They called me B here."

"Well, hi B. Obviously you know my name." She chuckled. "So what's up B?"

"If I have a dick, then it would already be standing up from the moment I saw you." I replied, nonchalantly. Realizing it was kinda rude, I added quickly, "It's another way of saying you're looking pretty hot."

"Straight to the point, I like it." She snickered.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:- **

I didn't want to keep wondering about Beca. I decided to make myself busy, going for a run even after 5 minutes of getting home from the convenient store. It had been hours after that text I sent to her but still, Beca was yet to reply. I started to get so worried. I knew I blew things up between us. Beca must be straight, and I must have freaked her out. I kept cursing myself internally for being too straight forward.

I saw Aubrey walking back and forth when I got home. Knowing Aubrey for too damn long, I knew there must be something not right with her.

"Hey Bree? Are you okay?" I asked, kicking my shoes off by the side of the door.

"I'm good!"

She looked as if she was gonna puke any moment.

"Come on, Bree. You know I will find out sooner or later. So, spill!" I narrowed my eyes at her, pretending to be firm.

Aubrey sighed, "Remember that girl, who found my phone?"

"That Marcie girl?"

"Her name is Stacie, Chlo." She corrected me, instantly. "We've been texting each other back and forth for a week now. It's weird but I think I kinda like her." She mumbled upon her last sentence.

"You're betting on my team now?" I chuckled. Aubrey didn't answer me but glaring at me instead. _Okay, not the right time to joke with her._

I always thought Aubrey was straight as a pole.

"You know I will never judge you, Bree. Love is just love. Gay or straight are just labels." I continued, trying to calm her down.

"I don't know what I'm feeling now, Chlo. I'm scared. She's been flirting with me and I think I did too, but I told her that I got a boyfriend and I'm straight. Am I?"

"Is either you are confused or you're just bi-curious. Don't rush things, Bree." I said, remembering the fucked up things I did to Beca till I scare her away.

Aubrey embraced me in a tight hug as I rubbed small circles on her back.

"You know, I'm supposed to meet her to get my phone back, but I got really nervous and sent Amy to get that for me instead." She mumbled in the crook of my sweaty neck.

"You did what?!"

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

After my shift, I followed Megan to her place. Luke was kinda jealous at me as I managed to get an invitation from Megan.

As soon as I closed the door to her apartment, which was surprisingly empty, we had our lips intact to each other while we hurriedly took off our jackets. Megan was way taller than me and I had to crane my neck in order to kiss her. We dropped to the couch on the living room with Megan on top of me.

We got so lost in our little make out session. Hands were roaming dangerously close to the sensitive areas. Megan was undoing my belt. I got so turned on by the silky red hair that kept falling, hitting my face delicately. _Wait, what? Megan doesn't have a red hair!_

I snapped from my own trance, realizing that I was actually with a brunette. I couldn't help but feeling guilty. It was as if I was cheating on Chloe. _What the hell is happening to me?_

I slightly pushed Megan off of me, apologizing to her for not being able to continue. She was shocked by my action.

"Are you kidding me?" She uttered, quite harshly.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I- I-"

"Am I not good enough for you? I heard about you a lot, B. What? You think I'm just gonna bring any strangers home?"

"No, no! It's not you. It's just me. You're perfect, Megan. You're beautiful. It's just- I- I can't take my mind off of someone, and I don't wanna fuck you while I'm fantasizing someone else. That's just not right."

Megan went speechless. She sat next to me leaving a comfortable gap in between us and sighed loudly.

"You know, there's just something about you that makes every women wanna be with you, even knowing that you're such an asshole." She chuckled, nudging me by my shoulder.

"I'm really sorry, Megan. I just don't feel right, and I don't wanna take advantage of the situation. You don't deserve this."

"She must be a lucky girl."

I shrugged, not knowing anything else to say.

"Do you at least want some drinks?" She offered, breaking the awkward silence between us.

She stood up, re-adjusting her clothes properly and went to get two bottles of beers.

She passed me a bottle after opening it for me and settled down with her own bottle of beer. We sat down next to each other feeling freaking awkward.

"Alright, this is weird." She spoke, eyes scanning around her living room, while I had my focus glued at the beer bottle in hand.

"Just think that… I got my period?" I said, and Megan laughed. "What? I'm trying to make this less awkward." I continued.

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N:- Chapter 4 everybody! I was actually imagining Megan to be Megan Fox. Don't ask me why, I think she just suit the character. Well, Chloe is now being kinda paranoid, while Beca is feeling guilty, and Aubrey being confused of her feelings. What about Stacie? Will she get attracted to Aubrey's sister instead? Hmmm… *massaging my imaginary beard* Let see where this story leads. Hehe! So, tell me, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**ballpointmf / Monkeyfuncky / Guest (c3) : **Thank you so so much! I really hope you like this chapter. :)

**Roses and Poison Ivy: **Wow! Your review really makes me feel like this story is kinda special. :p Thank you! Really glad you like it :)

**RadforR: **Yeah! High-five! I really enjoy writing the different POVs. So there you go... Fat Amy! ;)

**Donkey: **Aww... *blush2* Isn't it too early to say that (it's only chapter 3)? But seriously, thanks, I'm really contented! I'll try my best to maintain/improve on my writing. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Aubrey's POV:-**

It was almost 3 in the morning and still no news from Fat Amy and Stacie. I hated myself for having no guts to meet Stacie.

Chloe had gone to bed and I couldn't shut my eyes. I wasn't the type to sleep late. I heard a small cracking sound from the living room. Assuming that Fat Amy just gotten home, I jumped out of my bed and swung my room door opened, revealing Fat Amy tip-toeing to the guestroom.

"What took you so long?" I slightly yelled.

"Sorry, mom. We kinda lost track of time." She answered, handing me back my I-Phone which I quickly looked through it. _Thank God! Everything is still good!_

"Why are you tip-toeing? This is not a walk of shame, right?" I asked curiously, while Fat Amy gave me an innocent look.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

I knew it was already late but I couldn't sleep at all. I was lying on my bed for hours, but I couldn't shut my eyes. I kept thinking about the text I sent to Beca. I felt shitty!

I heard Aubrey and Fat Amy talking in the living room but I was so not in the mood to join them. Out of the blue, my phone went off. I was shocked to see that Beca was calling me.

"Hello? Beca?" I said, as soon as I pressed the answer button.

"Hey Chlo-Chlo. Are you asleep?" She asked. She sounded nervous.

"Not really. Are you okay, Beca?"

"Yeah, yeah! I am. I'm sorry to call you at this hour but I kinda just finished my shift and I was actually- erm- hey, are you home now?"

"Yeah. Beca are you really okay? You're scaring me."

"I'm okay. No, I think I'm not really okay. Ermm- will it be okay if you come downstairs for a minute? Okay? Okay, I'm saying like a lot of 'okay' now." She babbled.

I can imagine her actually rubbing the back of her neck while rocking her feet. I noticed it was just a habit of hers every time she got nervous.

"You're here?" I asked, while looking through the window. I was surprised to see Beca standing beside her Ducati, having her mobile to her ear while looking back at me.

"I guess you've got your answer."

"I'll be there in two." I told her before hanging up the phone. I fixed my hair quickly with my fingers and ran for the door.

"Where are you going?" Aubrey asked, as soon as she saw me bursting out from my room door.

"I won't be long. Don't lock the door!" That was all I managed to tell her, while Fat Amy stared at me with her mouth hung opened.

I ran down the stairs and out of my apartment building, only to be met with Beca's dark blue eyes staring back at me. I took one deep breath, while making my way closer to her.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

Beca didn't say anything. She was just staring at me and that was when I realized, I was only in my oversized buttoned down men's shirt without any make up on. 'Oh shoot! This is so cold! Beca must really hate me now. I'm looking so eww!' I thought to myself._ But come on, it was late and I was already in bed!_

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

The moment when my eyes met with Chloe's crystal blue eyes, I got frozen. My mind went absolutely zero. I didn't know how stunning she could be even with no make up on. _Is that even possible? _Her toned legs were amazing. _In fact, everything about Chloe Beale is amazing._

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, holding me by my forearm.

_Thank God, my jacket's off!_

I felt a tingling sensation by the contact of Chloe's cold hand. I froze still, looking at her hand, still holding on to my forearm.

"Beca?" She called me, bringing me back to earth.

I took a really deep breath and cleared my throat. "Chloe, I'm sorry that I think I kinda act like a stalker now. I just wanna tell you straight. I know we just met, but I think you're the most amazing person I've ever known all my life. I don't know about you, but I felt something every time we were together. It's weird, but I realized that I'm so much happier when I'm with you." I admitted looking deep in to her mesmerizing blue eyes.

Chloe smiled, encouraging me to continue.

"I never felt this way before and I'm scared, but after what happened to me tonight, I think I'm 101% sure that, I really like you, Chlo-Chlo." I continued, not having the guts to look at her this time.

Chloe didn't say anything. She stood there, eyes still fixed on me. I looked up to find any positive or negative signals, but I found nothing.

"Please say something." I uttered, nervously.

Chloe effortlessly took my both hands into hers, "I'm 102% sure that, I like you too, Jerry." She said, and with that, our smiles widen and we both leaned in.

It was a long peck, but I saw fireworks in the air, with Chloe's face on it. I felt the whole zoo went wild in my stomach. My knees felt weak. My eyelids went heavy. It felt so perfect. My first kiss with the amazing Chloe Beale was freaking perfect.

We broke apart both smiling like a retard, with Chloe still holding on to my both hands.

"Is that a note?" Chloe asked all of a sudden, looking at the palm of my hands, which was smeared with writings.

I quickly pulled my hands away from her and stuck it in my jeans back pockets while I shrugged, "I'm not really good with words, so I wrote it down to make sure I didn't forget anything." I blushed.

"You're so adorable!" She giggled, embracing me tight.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?" She answered, reluctantly letting go of me.

"W-will you go out with me?" I asked, holding a brand new Arai Rebel helmet in hand, as if I was proposing to her. I actually bought that helmet for Stacie couple of days back. _Its ok, I think Stacie can wait._

"A helmet?" She asked.

"I wanted to give you a ring but I think it's too early for that."

She chuckled at my words. "Of cause I would love to. I thought I did mention it in a text?" She winked.

I rubbed the back of my neck again, didn't know how to respond to the part where I ignored her text.

"What happened to you tonight?"

"Huh?"

"You said something happened before you got here. What happened?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." I answered, not wanting to ruin the moment by telling her about Megan. I pulled Chloe closer for another lips locking moment. _With tongue this time!_

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-**

"Oh my God! They're so cute!" Fat Amy squealed, upon looking at the couple kissing from our balcony.

"Shut up! They're gonna hear us!"

_Who is that girl having her lips attached to Chloe's? No wonder Chloe looks happy lately. It's not that she's not happy, but she was extra cheerful lately._

Fat Amy's cell-phone went off, shocking the both of us who were still busy staring at the kissing couple.

Fat Amy took her phone quickly and scanned the message, she let out a soft giggle, making me wondered who texted her at this late hour, knowing she didn't have any friends in LA.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Oh it's Conrad."

"Who's Conrad?"

"Stacie. Durh!" She deadpanned, walking towards the guestroom.

_Stacie is texting Amy now? How does Amy know Stacie's last name and not me? Just great! Serve me right for not having the balls to meet Stacie! _

Chloe came in smiling, like a girl on Christmas morning, holding a huge head in hand.

"Who was that?" I asked, as soon as Chloe closed the main door behind her.

Chloe didn't say anything but she squealed in delight, embracing me in a bone crushing hug.

"What was that about?" I asked again.

"I think I just got "engaged."" Chloe replied, doing the inverted comas on air.

I pulled Chloe hands and started looking at her fingers. "Where's the ring?"

"She gave me that instead of a ring." She answered, pointing at the huge head on the table.

"She replaced it with a head? And how come I didn't know anything about this girl?"

Chloe was about to answer but Fat Amy came out of the room. "Ginger! Oh my God! She. Is. So. Hot! A little tiny, but hot! And don't let me start about that freaking awesome bike."

"Awesome bike? Stop encouraging her, Amy! Riding is dangerous!" I stated, firmly.

"Sorry mom." Fat Amy whispered, rolling her eyes.

"Aubrey, relax, she's the safest rider you'll ever met. She's the one sending me everywhere, while my car is still in the workshop. I really like her, Bree." Chloe pouted.

_Oh not that pout again! _Chloe always knew that she could get away with anything by doing that pouty look.

"Since when you got attracted with women on trashy bike?"

"It's a Ducati!" Chloe and Fat Amy harmonized, harshly.

I let out a loud sigh, holding my hands up, "I rest my case." I said, walking away to my room.

I heard Chloe and Fat Amy talking in the living room. Chloe seemed to be really excited telling Amy the details. Fat Amy seemed to understand the whole thing, unlike me. _I'm worried about Chloe. She's just so sensitive._

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

I stirred up upon a buzzing noise from my phone. It was a text message from Beca.

**Good afternoon beautiful! It's already 2pm. Are you awake now? -B**

I smiled at the name she called me, Beca is totally a closet romantic.

**Good afternoon Jerry. :) Yeah I just woke up. Before you asked, I'm totally a morning person but apparently, I had to meet someone at almost 4 in the morning. :p**

**Don't worry, Red. I don't judge. ;) CR just texted me saying that your car is almost ready, so do you wanna drop by before we go for our date tonight? -B**

I was happy to hear that my car was almost ready but that also means Beca wouldn't be sending me off anymore, and I suddenly felt upset about it.

**That's great! But I was about to get comfy on your cool bike. :(**

_That's not far from the truth! _

**Then I would be happy to keep sending you everywhere you wanna go. :) -B**

**It's ok babe. I really don't wanna be such a bother to you. **

_Fuck! Why do I have to keep spoiling everything! She just asked me out on a date and I'm already calling her babe? No, no, no! Please don't send, please don't send!_

…And again, it was too late. **Message sent!**

The reply came in an instant;

**Are you kidding me? You're not a bother at all. Oh will you do me a favour? -B**

My heartbeat went three times faster. _What kind of favour is she asking for?_

**Sure. What is it?**

**Keep calling me babe. I like it! :p -B**

I laughed upon reading her text. _I was really glad she likes it!_

**You are cheesy Mitchell! :D So what should I wear for the date tonight? :/**

**Anything you're comfortable with? You'll look great even in a garbage bag. So don't worry about it! :) -B**

Beca was being extremely sweet. I kept blushing with all her compliments.

**Then a garbage bag it is! :p See you later babe :)**

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-**

Fat Amy and Aubrey might be sisters, but they're two whole different people. Through the text messages we sent to each other, Aubrey was more formal and Fat Amy was totally the crazy one. I really enjoyed myself chatting and hanging out with Fat Amy. _She's so much fun to be around with. _

I was still texting Fat Amy when all of a sudden I smelt a very strong smell coming from Beca's room.

"Are you wearing perfume?" I asked, startling Beca who seemed busy checking on herself.

"What the fuck? Dude! Get out!"

Ignoring Beca's order, I threw myself on her bed while my eyes scanning on her up and down. "Where are you going?"

"Out. I'm going out."

"On a date?"

"Dude! Badass doesn't do dates! We-"

"Fuck hard and fuck off! I know, I know." I cut her, already knowing what she was about to say.

Beca was trying on the leather jacket that she always wore but looking at her choosing between the black and the brown one, I voiced out, "The brown one."

"Thanks." She said, overlapping the red shirt she was wearing.

"Not on a date? Who are you kidding, midget?"

"What makes you think that I'm going on a date?" She turned around facing me.

"One; you're riding, and you seldom put on perfumes coz you always said the smell would be gone once you reached your destination. Two; you never had any problem choosing your jackets, and three; I'm horny not stupid." I deadpanned.

Beca dropped herself beside me sighing.

"I don't know, Stace. I really like her." She admitted.

"Aww, my little midget's growing up." I said dramatically, putting my hand on my chest.

"Growing up huh? Do I look taller?"

"Dream on!"

She laughed, shoving me lightly.

"Who is she? She seems special to you." I spoke.

"Remember the girl whose car broke down? Her name is Chloe."

I could see Beca's face lit up, on mentioning Chloe's name.

"The girl by the side of the road! Whatever you do, please do send her for check ups before you two decided to get married okay." I joked and again, Beca shoved me playfully.

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N:- Chapter 5 everyone! Firstly, I'm so sorry for the late update. Life without internet suck! I guess that explains everything :( Well, Beca and Chloe had decided to go for a date. Aubrey seemed to be jealous of Fat Amy's and Stacie's immediate closeness. Will Aubrey manage to get her shit together? Let's see where this story is going. :p So, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**Donkey: **Hey don't say you're sorry, I'm actually kinda glad with a lil pressure coz it somehow help me to improve myself :) N really thank you so much for all the kind words. You really keep me burning! :)

**Guest (c4): **Aww... No worries! At least you commented on chap 4 and I'm more than happy! :) Thank you!

**Guest (c4): **Glad you find it funny too coz I could really imagine how Beca saying it and I was actually smiling while writing that. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Aubrey's POV:-**

I heard Chloe and Fat Amy laughing at something from Chloe's room, as soon as I came back from the gym. Their laughter was getting louder so I decided to see what was going on.

"Hey, what's going-" I stopped as soon as I saw Chloe in a sexy red dress still ransacking her wardrobe, while Fat Amy sitting on the edge of her bed, all dressed up.

"Hey Bree. Amy's helping me on what to wear for my date tonight." Chloe replied cheerfully. "Trench coat or leather jacket?" She gestured to Fat Amy who pointed at the trench coat.

"You have a date? Tonight? How come I didn't know about it?" I asked in surprise. _Actually, I felt slightly disappointed. Chloe's my best-friend._

"You didn't wanna hear about it yesterday. The "engagement head" I was saying about, was her asking me out on a date." Chloe explained.

"Yeah Blondie! You didn't wanna hear about it. Beca is just so cool!" Fat Amy chimed in, smiling widely to Chloe.

"Who the hell is Beca?" I shoot.

"My date, Bree." Chloe answered, flatly.

I felt like I didn't belong there anymore. I felt like an outcast, unwanted in the room. It seemed like Fat Amy was replacing me. _Did I just say that? God! Stop being so insecure, Posen! _

I sat next to Fat Amy on Chloe's bed watching Chloe trying on a few more dresses.

"Yo Ginger! She's riding isn't she? I think you should put on your skinny jeans. Easier! Better!" Fat Amy suggested.

"You're not going out with that hobbit on the bike, aren't you?" I spoke.

"Her name is Beca, Bree. And yes! I'm going out with her. I like her okay." Chloe replied, annoyance was cleared in her voice.

Chloe put on her tightest black skinny jeans with a pink tank-top and overlapped it with her brown leather jacket. _She looks great._

"Are you serious, Chloe? Are you even aware that riding is fucking dangerous and that how many people got killed every year? Just because you thought you like that person doesn't mean you have to join them in risking your life! God! Why are you being so stupid?!" I snapped. I couldn't take it any longer.

Chloe was about to snap back at me, but was cut off by Fat Amy's loud 'I'm sexy and I know it' ringtone. "Hey, Conrad! Yeah, yeah I'll be down in a minute."

_Conrad? As in Stacie? Amy is dating Stacie now?! Just great! What the fuck is happening?!_

"Sorry guys, I gotta run, just don't kill each other okay? By the way you look great Ginger. Beca will be drooling!" She winked and headed for the door.

Chloe stood still, staring at me, while I sternly stared back at her. It was intense. We were like ready to jump and pull each others' hair any minute.

"She's not right for you, Chloe!" I raised my voice.

"And why is that so? You don't even know her, Bree!"

"Think rational, Chloe! If she really cares about you, she won't be riding and put your life on risk!"

"God! What is your problem?!"

"If you could please get your head out of your ass, it's not a hat! For once, use your stupid brain!" I snapped, again. I knew I went overboard when I saw Chloe's face slightly dropped. I offended her.

"You know what, Aubrey? I rather be stupid and risk my life, rather than asking myself, 'what if?'" Chloe said firmly, leaving me alone in her room.

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-**

Knowing that Fat Amy didn't have a lot of friends in LA, I decided to hangout with her before my shift. _But first, I need to go fetch my baby._ I waited for her at the address she gave me, hoping that I could actually bumped into Aubrey but still, no luck.

Fat Amy was looking great that night. She was wearing a simple blue long sleeve with a black scarf wrapped around her neck and denim jeans. "Hey Amy! You look great!" I greeted Fat Amy, as soon as she stood in front of me.

"I look fat!" She chuckled.

"You look amazing!" I said, kissing her on her cheek.

"Thanks. You look good too. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, but the thing is I don't drive."

"Oh ok. I'll just go and borrow my sister's car then." Fat Amy answered nonchalantly, turning to walk away.

"But I hope you like riding." I quickly added.

"Seriously? That's awesome!" She squealed in delight.

"We need to go and fetch my ride though."

"As long as it's a cool ride, I'll even go Sahara desert with you, Conrad."

I laughed at her antic. I took Fat Amy by cab to CR's workshop as my brand new KTM Duke was ready for me to bring home.

"CR darling!" I shouted as soon as I arrived.

"My baby Stacie!" She mocked me. "You just missed B and her girlfriend."

We hugged each other before introducing both Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy to each other. "They're not an item yet. Is she pretty?" I asked, curiously.

"They seemed like to me, and she's gorgeous!"

_Not as gorgeous as Aubrey I assumed._

Cynthia Rose took us to my new ride and I couldn't stop myself from touching and admiring it as Fat Amy watched in awe. "Here's your brand new baby. I've test ride it. Everything is good to go!" She gestured to me.

"Thanks CR! At last, I own it." I said, actually shedding some tears of joy. I had been dreaming of owning KTM Duke since forever. "We should totally go for a ride sometime. I'll ask B to organize yeah?"

"Sure thing! We should totally go for a long ride. Are you into motorcycles, Amy?" Cynthia Rose asked Fat Amy.

"Yeah, back in Tasmania I rode a Piaggio 3 Wheels scooter. Still not good with 2 wheels." Fat Amy deadpanned, earning giggles from me and Cynthia Rose.

I signed some documents and Cynthia passed me my two free helmets upon purchasing that bike.

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

As soon as I laid my eyes on Chloe, I felt something wasn't going right. Yes, she looked stunning as always, but there was just something in her eyes that showed some sadness in her.

"Hey, beautiful." I greeted and Chloe quickly embraced me.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just had some argument with my best-friend." She answered, not looking at me in the eye. I knew she was feeling down. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No. I don't want it to ruin our first date." She smiled. I was reluctant to let it slide but I didn't want Chloe to think that I was being nosey. Hence, I just dropped the topic.

"We'll talk about it when ever you're ready okay." I said, holding her by her waist while Chloe nodded understandingly.

"Oh shoot! I forgot something!" I slightly shouted.

"What?"

I kissed Chloe on her lips. She was surprised by my action but smiled shyly.

"I forgot to do that." I continued, helping her with her helmet while Chloe giggled softly. _Oh my God! I'm so cheesy!_

"So where are we going?" Chloe asked once her giggle subsided.

"Well, it's a surprise."

I brought Chloe to my apartment's rooftop where I had set up the area to a fine, romantic candlelight dinner spot, under the moon light. _Pretty cool isn't it? _

Chloe's reaction was priceless. I pulled a chair for her and she sat down having difficulties to believe her eyes.

"You did all of this?" She asked.

I nodded in response.

"Impressive. Must have had done it before?"

I couldn't figured if her question was supposed to be a sarcasm or otherwise.

"In all honesty, nope. I don't really spend much time impressing girls on the rooftop of my apartment building, Chloe." I chuckled, pouring some wine in to the glass.

I took the lit off of Chloe's and my plate revealing a delicious grilled chicken with some potato salad and a small portion of fried rice as the side dish.

"Wow! This looks yummy. You cook this?" She asked, looking impressed.

I nodded my head again, bringing up the glass of wine. "To our first date, and more to come." I said while Chloe cling her glass to mine.

Chloe took the first bite of her grilled chicken and unexpectedly, she grimaced. "This- this is- err- g-good." She complimented, taking a sip of her wine again.

I smiled in delight. I was contented that Chloe loved my cooking. I was kinda proud of myself. I took my first bite, and automatically turned to the side and spit it out. "What the-" I shouted lightly and Chloe giggled at my antic. _Way to ruin the night Beca!_

"I'm really sorry, Chloe. Why didn't you say anything?"

"You put a lot of effort into it. I don't have the heart to say it to you."

_This is embarrassing! I'm a good cook but why must it end up this way? On my fucking first date with Chloe! Stupid chicken! I must have put the salt twice. Blame it on Chloe for always invading my mind._

Chloe took a bite on the potato salad and the fried rice. "Now, this is really good."

"Before we both ends up with a severe high blood pressure, let's not eat this shit." I suggested.

Chloe smiled, I knew she was controlling her laughter as I was red in embarrassment.

"What're we gonna do now?" She asked.

"Take-outs?"

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-**

I couldn't keep my mind off of anything. The overwhelming feeling of anger in me really had me boiling up. The thought of Fat Amy ruining my life with the girl I was crushing hard on, and stealing away my best-friend for life, really had me going insane. The hatred in me was growing wild. I couldn't stop myself from cursing.

I was left alone in the apartment. I drank almost the whole bottle of wine. I was getting drunk but still, I couldn't stop thinking. I heard giggling from behind the main door. I run and pressed my right ear against it to listen to whoever was talking and it wasn't a surprise to hear Chloe's voice and someone else, who I assumed to be that little hobbit.

I heard Chloe inserting her key to the key hole and I made the run to the couch again, pretending I was doing nothing. Chloe entered the house and sighed right after she saw me sitting on the couch. She didn't say anything but went straight to her room, ignoring my existence. _I really hate it when ever we fight._

A few minutes later, Fat Amy came home. "Hey, you're not sleeping yet?" She asked.

I didn't answer. Fat Amy walked over and dropped herself opposite of me. "Look, Aubrey. I might be the least you wanna talk to now but, I'm still your sister. I think you were being quite harsh with Ginger earlier. She really likes that girl."

I glared at her.

"I know you care, but Ginger is big enough to take care of herself." She continued.

_Seriously? Who the fuck she think she is to be having this conversation with me?!_

I didn't say a word but I was still glaring at her as if I could eat her up.

"Stop being like daddy, Bree."

As soon as she mentioned the word 'daddy', I couldn't take it anymore. "Stop being like mommy, stealing everyone's happiness."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Stop pretending that you care Amy, when all you really care about is yourself!" I snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You pretend to be on Chloe's side so you could steal her away from me, just like how you stole Stacie from me! The truth is you're just jealous of me!"

"What? No! This is the thing about you! You always thought you knew everything when the truth is, you know nothing!" Fat Amy defended.

"I know you, Amy. You're here to ruin my perfect life! Just admit it! Oh and congrats, Chloe hates me now!"

"Aubrey, if you think that your life is perfect, then why are you so upset now? Will you please stop being so insecure?"

I stood up taking a deep breath, "I am always our daddy's girl. If at first you don't succeed, then pack your bags-"

"If at first you don't succeed, you get up and try again, not pack your bags, you dumb-arse!" Fat Amy stated harshly, not allowing me to finish my sentence.

She was about to step in to the guestroom when she paused and turned around, "Oh by the way, I'm totally not into girls. Conrad has been asking a lot of things about you. She really likes you, you know. Is either you keep your shit together and kick your ego aside, or lose the girl who might be the love of your life."

I was shocked to hear that from Fat Amy._ Stacie have been asking about me? For real? What the hell is happening? _

Chloe's door cracked a little and Chloe came out of her room. I turned my head to see Chloe walking towards me awkwardly. "I can never hate you Aubrey, you're always my best-friend, but sometimes you're just too controlling."

"I care for you, Chloe!"

"I know, Bree, and I'm so grateful for that, but sometimes you're being too overprotective and Bree, you're not always right, you know." Chloe uttered, with eyes full of tears.

I dropped myself again on the couch. I didn't know what was happening. _Am I really being so insecure? _

"Nobody can ever replace you, Bree. Not even Fat Amy. If you could just try and see things from different views, and let loose a little bit, you're such a great person, Aubrey." Chloe uttered, settling down beside me.

"I don't wanna be like my mom." I said softly, tears starting to roll down my cheeks.

"You don't wanna be like daddy either." Fat Amy chimed in, cracking the guestroom door opened. "Aubrey, have you wondered why mommy left in the first place?"

"Mommy left because she thought that she found her happiness with daddy's best-friend! She took all of our happiness as a family!" I defended.

"No Aubrey, mommy never got together with Uncle John. She left because she was tired of being daddy's puppet. She was tired for being told what to do. She was sick for trying to impress her own husband everyday. Uncle John was only there to help because he too felt victimized by daddy." Fat Amy explained, in all seriousness.

"I- I don't understand." I spoke, while Chloe looking back and forth between me and Fat Amy.

"If daddy is really the person whom you think he really is, he would have set his pride down and stop mommy and Uncle John from leaving. For God sake, Uncle John was his childhood best-friend and mommy is his wife. But no, daddy didn't stop them because he assumed he knew everything and that he's always right."

"Who told you that?"

"Mommy and Uncle John. Durh!"

"They're just making that up to defend themselves! So we- I mean you, so you can hate daddy." I shoot.

"If mommy's making me to hate daddy, then why am I here for every alternate Thanksgiving and Christmas?"

I wanted to say something but nothing came out of my mouth. Fat Amy might be right.

"You're the smartest and the strongest between us, Aubrey. Remember what daddy always said? Always do what you're good at?"

I nodded my head.

"That's bullshit. You should do what you truly love. Aubrey, we all knows that being a lawyer wasn't your passion at all. You're only doing it for daddy's sake. Admit it, Aubrey. Whatever you're doing now was what exactly mommy went through, the only difference is, she was smart enough to put everything to a stop and at least safe one of her daughters." Fat Amy pointed to herself.

I went speechless. I didn't know what else to say. Fat Amy was right, being a lawyer wasn't exactly what I wanted in life. I was doing everything because my dad told me to, as I was too busy trying to impress him all the time.

_It all makes sense now! I've been living a lie, putting all the blames on my mom, when the truth is my dad was the one controlling everything with his fucking ego, and mom was just being smart enough to put a stop to it. God! Am I becoming like my dad? _

**A/N:- Chapter 6 yo! What an embarrassing date for Beca huh? I had to write about how Aubrey's family to explain why Aubrey's being Aubrey. I hope I didn't bore you guys. I was thinking of the next chapter to be the Thanksgiving where all hell breaks lose. Oh I don't really know much about Thanksgiving except having dinner as a family so I really hope whatever I'm writing on the next chapter will be logical. As usual, what do you guys think? Have a great/day night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**RadforR:** Aww... Thank you very much! I'm flattered. :) I like jealous Aubrey too. Can really imagine her being insecure. Hehe! Let's see where this is going okay :p

**Guest (c5):** Thank you so much! *blush2*


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Chloe's POV:-**

I actually felt sorry for Aubrey. I just hoped that what ever Fat Amy said the other day would at least change her a little bit.

It was the morning of Thanksgiving. I was excited to meet my family. I really missed them. Aware of my turn to host the Thanksgiving dinner, I did an advance booking at one of my favourite steak house down town. Aubrey and Fat Amy went to visit her dad. I didn't really want to imagine how that supposed to turn up. As usual, I received a text message from Beca. She had been texting me with all those sweet good morning messages every single day.

**Good morning sunshine! Wakey wakey! Happy Thanksgiving! -B**

_Isn't she just so sweet?_

**Good morning my badass Jerry! Happy Thanksgiving to you too! I miss you :(**

**Is the beautiful redhead, Chloe Beale saying that she misses me? *rubbing my eyes* Am I reading it wrongly or am I still not awake yet? -B**

I laughed at Beca's text.

**Bite yourself and tell me about it. :p**

**I'd rather have you biting me. :p I miss you more babe. -B**

I almost jumped seeing the message I just received. Beca wasn't the type to use pet names.

**Aww… Is the badass Jerry being all cheesy and mushy on me? Gotta admit, it's rare, but I sure like it ;)**

**Tell anyone, I'll just deny it! Enjoy yourself BABE. I'll see you soon! Don't forget your jacket. It's cold out there! :) -B**

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

I couldn't believe what had just happened to me. I was being all mushy towards Chloe. _She's so ruining my rep but I couldn't care less._

I wasn't looking forward to be spending time with my dad and the step-monster. I wished Chloe wasn't doing anything so that I could spend time with her, but sadly, most people would definitely have plans for Thanksgiving.

Stacie's parent was on a business trip in Japan so she decided to spend Thanksgiving with me instead. It wasn't like I was complaining. I was more to being thankful. I couldn't stand my dad.

I wasn't prepared to cook anything and was actually thinking of doing take-outs but Stacie decided on taking them out instead. "Will you at least bring them to a fancy restaurant or something? Come on Beca! You can't just go for take-outs. It's Thanksgiving for God sake!"

It was a last minute decision. Hence, we knew that most restaurants would be fully booked. We tried our luck strolling down town to see any available spot.

We reached a steak house and decided to ask if there was any available table for four as it seemed kinda empty. It wasn't our luck as all the tables had been reserved before hand, but what really surprised me was, I saw a very familiar fiery red hair that caught my attention.

"I'll be back in a sec." I said to my dad who was practically begging the manager for an empty table.

I was making my way to Chloe when she accidentally saw me. "Beca!" She shouted, gaining all the attention in the restaurant.

"Hey Red." I greeted awkwardly, while Chloe embraced me in her official Chloe bear hug.

"What're you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh you know, just swimming." I deadpanned, and Chloe playfully smacked my forearm.

"It was a last minute thingy so my dad was checking out if we could get any seat." I continued, while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Why don't you guys join us?" An older version of Chloe, with the same bright blue eyes and fiery red hair, who I assumed to be Mrs Beale, voiced out.

I snapped my head in an instant, not expecting to hear that from someone who I just met for the first time in my life.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us?" A handsome young man, with the same red hair gestured to Chloe.

"Oh, everyone, this is Beca. My- err- Beca, this is mom and dad, and everyone." Chloe introduced me to her family blushing slightly.

"Hey mom and dad, and everyone." I chuckled, earning giggles from her family.

"Hi Beca! I'm Cody, Chloe's brother, Cassie, the eldest, Clarence and Catherine, and we're the Beale's family." Cody introduced us properly.

They were being so friendly.

"Honey, why don't you guys join us and we can get to know each other, since you're my daughter's girlfriend, who I think she forgot to mention." Catherine teased.

I didn't know what to say when Chloe's mother referred me as Chloe's girlfriend. I was blushing and feeling so happy at the same time, but I was nervous, thinking about sitting on one table with all the Beales and my family. Chloe on the other hand was as red as her hair colour.

"I really don't wanna be a bother to-"

"Oh don't be silly. It's Thanksgiving!" Clarence interrupted me.

I was about to say something when my dad called upon me, "Becs, they have a table for-" He paused, as his sight landed on Clarence.

"Dad, meet-"

"The Beales." My dad cut me.

"You guys know each other?" I asked, in total confusion.

"How have you been, Clarence?" My dad asked.

"Never better, Kelvin." Clarence replied harshly. "I'm full, let's go." He continued, pulling Catherine with him.

Chloe and I stood in the middle still wondering what exactly was happening. "Chloe, are you coming?" Her dad called, sounded pissed while the rest of the Beales quickly following suit.

"I'm sorry, I'll call you." Chloe gestured to me before turning to look at my dad. "It's really a pleasure to meet you, Mr Mitchell."

_What the fuck just happened?_

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

"What was that all about? We haven't even touched our food." I asked in frustration.

I really wanted to know what happened. Dad seemed to be so pissed off. There must be a reason why.

"Listen to me, Chloe. I never stopped you from dating anyone in your life, but if that's the person who you call your girlfriend? I'm sorry, but over my dead body, Chloe." Dad spat out harshly.

My parents were the most sporting parent you could ever imagine. They always supported their kids in chasing our dreams and be there for us no matter what the circumstances would be. _They're even supportive of me being gay, which I don't think most parent would be contented about it._

"Clarence…" Mom tried to calm him down.

"Stay out of this Catherine! I don't want you talking to her, get close to her, or to ever see her again! Do you hear me, Chloe?!" My dad slightly shouted.

"But dad-"

"I said, do you hear me, Chloe?" Dad cut me.

That was the very first time in my life to see my dad being so angry at someone. I wanted to voice out, but I was too scared. That was the first time dad yelled at me. I just nodded my head in response while my tears kept rolling down my cheeks. We drove back to my apartment in silence while Cody and Cassie both holding me tight at the backseat of Aubrey's Ford Fusion. We had to swap cars as my Mazda MX-5 are only meant for two seaters.

My phone started to buzz in my jeans pocket. I took it out and as expected, a message from Beca.

**What just happened? -B**

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

We decided to order take-outs and things got so awkward between everyone. Dad was all silent without a word.

I texted Chloe but she was yet to reply.

We reached my apartment and Sheila offered to set up the table with the help of Stacie, leaving me and my dad alone in the living room.

"I can't take this anymore. What just happened, dad?" I asked, really wanting to know.

Dad let out a long sigh.

"I really like that girl, you know." I continued.

"Beca, of all the girls you dated, why her?"

"Things happened dad. You said so, when you and mom got divorced, and when you got together with Sheila, and you said it again when mom died. Now, I'm gonna say it back to you. Things. Happened. Dad."

"As hard as I wanted to accept everything, but I don't think Clarence are gonna accept you in anyway, Beca. Just because you're a Mitchell." He said, sadly.

_I'm going insane! What the fuck actually happened between them?!_

"But I'm in love with her!" I spat out.

_There! I said it!_

"Becs, Clarence and I- we used to be best-friends. Your mom and he had a history together, but I ended marrying your mom. Clarence wasn't happy, but I swear we only got together after your mom and he broke up. Your mom was the love of his life that was what he thought. Things happened and they broke up. Clarence couldn't move on. He suffered from a severe depression when your mom left, and gotten worst when he found out that your mom and I got together. He thought that I was the backstabber in his relationship, but according to your mom, Clarence's father didn't approve to their relationship because they're from a rich family and your mother was just nobody."

"But that was ages ago."

"Some people just couldn't let the past go easily, Beca." Dad continued, hurt was evident through his eyes.

I went speechless. I didn't know what else to say. _There's no way that Chloe's father gonna accept me now, just because I'm a Mitchell. _

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-**

Sitting at the dining table with Fat Amy and my dad was awkward, after knowing what actually happened between my mom and my dad.

"So, what are you doing now, Patricia?" Dad asked Fat Amy.

"Amy, dad!" Fat Amy corrected.

"But Patricia is your given name, and I like it."

"I don't." She deadpanned, while I accidentally let out a snort, pursing my lips inward to control my laughter upon Fat Amy's reply.

"So tell me, what are you now? Are you a lawyer, like your sister? Or business tycoons like me?"

"A nobody, like Fat Amy."

"Can we please not do this now?" I chimed in, knowing exactly where this conversation would lead.

"When are you ever going to grow up, Patricia?" Dad sighed.

"What's so bad about being nobody?" Fat Amy asked, while I put my hand on her lap, under the dining table, hinting her to let it go.

"I'm in a show business, daddy. I do stand-up comedies."

"What?! It's not even a profession! Does your mom agree to it?" Dad snapped.

I shut my eyes tightly hoping that the nightmare would be over, but Fat Amy was growing red in anger as soon as dad mentioned about mom.

"For the love of her daughter? Yes, mommy has been supportive of me and she's always proud of me. For once in my life, I felt appreciated and I'm happy doing something that I love."

"Don't waste your talent in doing something useless. You should do something you're good at!"

_Oh boy! Not this sentence. I'm feeling sick again._

"That's what you thought. We should do something we love and I love making people laugh."

Ignoring Fat Amy's word, he spoke, "Why don't you come and work with me? You're really good with your Math. I can put you on the finance department."

"You know what, daddy? I'm glad that I'm not like mom or Aubrey. No offence, Bree." She turned to face me before continuing, "Who you can push around. I'm Fat Amy, just a nobody, who chose to be doing what she loves, so that she can be happy all the time."

Dad was pissed off. I could see it through his demeanour. He slammed his hand on the table making me and Fat Amy jumped a little. "You don't come to my house, every once a year and tell me what to do in life." He stated, angrily.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. I was so scared and was actually shaking.

"I didn't tell you what to do. I told you what I'm doing with my life." Fat Amy answered, flatly.

Dad took a deep breath, calming himself and turned to me. "Well, what about you, Aubrey? How's work?"

_Work sucked and I'm on the verge of killing myself if I don't quit my job asap!_

"It's fine dad." I said quietly.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

It had been a few days since thanksgiving. Beca kept texting me but I didn't reply to any of it. I cried myself to sleep every night. I missed Beca. I turned down on a lot of projects that needed my service. I didn't go to work. I couldn't focus my mind.

My dad didn't explain anything to me but at the same time, I didn't have the heart to go against him. He never asked anything from me and he was there for me throughout my life. I just couldn't let him down. I decided to move on and forget about Beca for the sake of my family, even without knowing what exactly was happening.

"Chloe, you've been in here for like days now. You didn't eat properly, you didn't go to work and you didn't shower. You stink!" Aubrey came into my room, bringing something for me to eat.

"Just leave me alone, Bree. I'll be fine in a few more days." I mumbled through my pillow I had covering my face.

"Come on Chlo, you're better than this. Go out and have fun. Call your ex, call anyone. You don't deserve to be sitting here punishing yourself. It's not your fault." Aubrey said, trying to convince me. _Well, obviously, not working!_

"You don't understand, Bree. My dad hates her for something we didn't even know why, and I think I'm in love with her."

"You're just crushing hard on her, Chloe. Your dad must have a reason why he acted that way, and besides, I always knew that hobbit is just trouble."

I knew it was hard but, I just have to try to move on. Aubrey was right. I couldn't keep punishing myself. _I've known dad all my life, while I've known Beca for like only less than a month. I have to do this for my family. Come on Chloe, you can do this!_

I decided to call my ex-boyfriend, Tom, to divert my attention.

"Hey hottie! How have you been?" Tom asked as soon as he heard my voice.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Not the same without you. Hey listen. Since you're calling, I'm having a get together with Donald and Lily tonight. Do you wanna come?"

"Sure. Text me the time and place, I'll be there." I replied flatly. The truth is, I wasn't in the mood to go out at all, but for the sake of forgetting Beca, I agreed.

"I'll fetch you. What about 9? Cool?" He suggested while I reluctantly agreed to it.

Donald and Lily were getting married. _They've been together since college where we used to go. I wasn't really a fan of Lily, not that I hate her, she's a nice girl. I just hated the way she talks. I can never hear a thing!_

Tom arrived at twenty minutes passed 9. _He's always late, unlike Beca… Oh stop it Chloe!_

"Hey there, sexy! You look hot!" Tom greeted me, giving me a peck on my cheek.

Beca always uses the term beautiful and amazing, but not hot. _Fuck Chloe! Stop comparing them!_

"Thanks. You're looking good yourself." I stated.

Tom brought me to a bar where Donald and Lily were already seated waiting for us. We got to do some catching up, even though I still couldn't hear a word coming out from Lily, but Donald was there to translate everything. _Translate? I believe she's speaking English too, right? Is she?_

We had fun and for once in few days, I totally forgotten about Beca. Tom was being such a gentleman on that night. It was just like the sweet old days. I was drinking happily and dancing around when my eyes caught something that automatically changed my mood to the opposite.

"Beca." I uttered, under my breath.

She was walking towards the bar with this tall busty brunette clinging on her. _It only took her few days to find my replacement?_

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N:- …And that's chapter 7. Chloe didn't know the truth about their father's little fight but decided to listen to her dad anyway even though it broke her heart. Beca knew about the fight but will she keep chasing after Chloe? The girls come face to face with each other on the next chapter. Will it be for the good or will they make the matter worst? Aubrey on the other hand having debates with herself on whether to keep continuing impressing her dad and be upset and insecure her whole life, or be like Fat Amy who's the total opposite of her. Complicated much? Hmm… Hopefully not. Tell me, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo **

**ballpointmf: **Here you go! Really hope you like it :)

**RadforR: **I know right! She's just so adorable! 3

**Guest (c6): **Yeah it's embarrassing! LOL! :p


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Beca's POV:-**

I still didn't hear anything from Chloe and I missed her pretty badly.

"Still nothing from her?" Stacie asked, coming in to my room.

I shook my head in response. Stacie sighed and sat beside me. "You should totally go and see her."

"She didn't even reply to my text, Stace. I think I should just move on and forget about her." I said, nonchalantly.

"I thought you love her?"

"How did you know that?!" I quickly snapped.

"I overheard your conversation with Kelvin."

I shook my head and buried my face in my hands. Stacie knew I was down. _I don't fall in love often but when I do, I fall hard._

"I didn't see her up-close but I still think she's really hot." Stacie spoke.

"You can have her if you want to. We're cousins, but at least you're not a Mitchell."

"For real? God, I'm so gonna-"

Stacie stopped as soon as she realized I was glaring at her.

She chuckled, "I'm kidding. I'm not into redhead. Redhead gives trouble."

_You and Chloe? Over my dead body, Conrad!_

XXXXXXXXX

Stacie and I started our shift as usual. I wasn't in the mood but since it was a Saturday, I couldn't afford to not come to work. Hence, I was dragging my feet. I didn't feel like taking my baby so I shared a ride with Stacie. I didn't really talk much lately. I chose to be quiet and just get my job done. The thought of Chloe, kept invading my mind every second.

"B! Please come with me. Emma is in my office, she's not leaving till you see her." Luke exclaimed.

"Not now Luke." I told him, still busy mixing some drinks, while Stacie was right beside me, helping me preparing some orders. It was Saturday and the bar was crowded.

"With all seriousness, please go and see her. She threatens to chop my balls off and sell it on E-Bay!"

"Who's going to buy it?" I shoot in disgust. "Actually, please don't answer that." I raised my palm near his face.

I pulled Stacie along with me, after serving our order, leaving Denise alone at the bar. We headed to the locker room while Luke followed suit.

"Why are you pulling me?" Stacie asked, bewildered by my action.

"I need your help, Emma's here."

"Emma? The psychotic redhead?" Stacie asked, again.

"Yeah! The one who kept bugging me, every time she couldn't get to her!" Luke answered while pointing directly at me.

I glared at him. _It was his fault! He was the one who get to know that psycho and dared me to tackle her away from him. Obviously I won, and that bitch seemed to be stalking me!_

"You're lucky you didn't bring her home or she might be banging at our door by three in the morning before banging you hard." Stacie snickered.

I didn't say a word but stood still staring at them.

"B?" Someone came into the locker room.

"Can't you read the sign? For staff ONLY." Stacie shouted over her shoulder while I froze looking at the source of the voice calling my name.

"B, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." Emma stepped in, ignoring Stacie's word.

"I- I-" I stuttered. I didn't know what to say.

"I said, it's for staff only." Stacie chided firmly, standing between Emma and me.

"Luke let me in." She stated, while glancing at Luke, staring him up and down, making Luke automatically cupped his crotch.

"Yeah I'm coming!" Luke shouted, as if someone was calling him and he made a run out of the door. The funny thing is, everyone in the room couldn't hear anything except for the loud blasting music from outside, and obviously he just made that up to escape.

"I missed you, B." Emma spoke, touching my forearm with her fingertips. _She looks kinda foxy in that dark blue short dress with a coat in hand._

"May I know who are you?" Stacie asked, straightening her position. _Wow, that chopstick is really tall!_

"Emma and you are?" Emma questioned back, in a stuck-up attitude.

"'A'. B's girlfriend." Stacie answered instantly, keeping her nose high up.

I was amused to hear the hideous nick name Stacie gave herself. _Seriously Stacie? A? Am I in Rosewood? If I am, then I'm totally dating Aria Montgomery! What?! She's fucking hot in Pretty Little Liars and we're both short! _

Stacie always pretended to be my girlfriend to safe my ass from clingy bitches like Emma.

"You didn't tell me you have a girlfriend?" Emma turned to me, raising a questioning eyebrow.

I was about to apologize when Stacie interrupted, "Well, you know it now. So scoot!" Stacie gestured to the door while hugging me by my waist.

We both watched Emma walking to the door and I had to admit that it slightly broke my heart looking at the disappointment on Emma's face.

"You don't have to be mean, you know." I said softly to Stacie.

Emma paused at the door, "This is not over yet!" She slightly shouted before closing the door with a loud bang.

I looked up to Stacie while she smirked.

"What?"

"I guess you're stuck with me, darling." Stacie said dramatically sweet and gave me a peck on my lips.

"Geez! Stacie!" I screamed, quickly rubbing my lips with the back of my hand.

Stacie laughed hysterically. "Let's go, midget! We are not leaving Denise to die alone out there."

"Yeah, let's go 'A', or more to ass." I laughed, playfully smacking her butt, making Stacie jumped a little while giggling uncontrollably. "Can't you come out with a better nick?"

"That's the first letter which came across my mind! By the way, 'A' just safe your ass, midget! So you're welcome!"

She linked our arm together and we headed straight to the bar. We saw Emma sitting a couple of feet away from us, so Stacie and I pretended to be as loving as possible.

Stacie hugged me from behind, putting her chin on my shoulder, "That redhead bitch just gave me a middle finger." She said in the crook of my neck.

I chuckled at her words while Stacie playfully pouted. I kissed her jutted lips and slightly glanced at Emma who was looking so pissed, going off to somewhere. I continued preparing some drinks when my eyes landed on a familiar bright blue eyes staring back at me.

"Chloe." I uttered under my breath.

Chloe quickly looked away while pressing herself to a guy who couldn't take his eyes off of her ass. I knew she saw me, but why did she pretend to not know me. I could see she was having way too many drinks and was dancing along to the beat on air. She seemed to be flirting with that guy who was now having her both hands on Chloe's waist. I couldn't deny, Chloe was looking extra amazing with a simple black mini dress and a pair of red heels.

"I'll be right back." I told Stacie.

I walked towards Chloe and tapped her awkwardly on her shoulder. "Yes?" She turned to face me. Our faces were so close and I could smell a very strong alcohol smell coming from her breath.

"Chloe, I-" I didn't get to finished my sentence, Chloe hurriedly pulled me out of the bar.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

Beca was the least of people I wanted to see. _How can I move on if I bump into the person I'm trying my hardest to forget?_

I saw Beca expertly juggling some bottles in the air and made me realized that she was actually working there. _Shoot! I forgot that Beca's a bartender and throughout knowing her, I never asked where she's working at. My mistake, stupid me! _

"What do you want, Beca?" I asked, once we were out from the bar. Anger was all I could feel at the moment. _What do you expect? I saw her kissing that tall busty bitch like two minutes ago!_

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it looks like I'm doing here?" I asked back, slightly raising my voice.

"Chloe, listen-"

"Baby!" Beca's word was interrupted by the tall brunette approaching us.

_Baby?! Seriously?!_

The weather was getting colder and I left my coat in the bar but all coldness was totally forgotten as I was fuming with anger. _Or more to jealousy. _

"Not now, Stace." Beca yelled.

Ignoring Beca's word, that busty brunette stood beside Beca, having one arm around Beca's waist, staring at me intensely.

"I said not now, Stace!" Beca yelled, pushing that brunette off.

We snapped our head as soon as we heard a loud laughter coming our way.

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-**

I chased after Beca as soon as I saw her approaching that redheaded bitch. I knew something wasn't going right.

I saw Beca arguing with her outside the bar so I decided to come into the picture.

"Baby!" I shouted. _Well, we're supposed to be a couple._

"Not now, Stace." Beca yelled. _What the fuck is she doing? She's totally ruining our cover._

Ignoring her words, I came closer hugging Beca by her waist. I stared at the redhead intensely and that was when realization hit me hard, she wasn't Emma.

"I said not now, Stace!" Beca shoved me away and I took a step back.

Our head turned in an instant after hearing someone laughing at us loudly.

"Aww… Having the same trouble?" Another redhead gestured to me. _Now, that's Emma!_

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

Things got complicated with Stacie and Emma unexpectedly came into the picture. Chloe was looking so pissed.

"Aww… Having the same trouble?" Emma gestured to Stacie.

Stacie looked at me in total confusion.

"I told you this isn't over. What? You think she just gonna settle down with you? Face the fact dumbass! She's never gonna stick to one. You're just facing the same thing as me." Emma continued.

I sighed loudly. I didn't know how to react on that. _This is a total mess!_

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Chloe asked, gesturing to Emma who looked pretty evil at that moment.

"The one, before her." She tapped on Stacie's shoulder before walking away.

"Look, Chloe, it's not like-"

"Chloe?" The guy from the bar called upon Chloe, interrupting my explanation.

_FUCK!_

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

All this while, I really felt cheated. Beca's a player. No wonder dad stopped me from being with her. I wanted to break down and just cry out loud. _How could she?!_

"Chloe?"

I turned to see Tom approaching us when an idea strikes me.

"There you are. I thought you left." He said, smiling sweetly at me.

"I'm sorry, love." I pouted. "Meet my friends. Ladies this is Tom, my date." I felt giddy once I referred Tom as my date. It didn't feel right. I was about to fall but Tom instantly grabbed my waist to steady my balance.

"I think it's really time to take you home." Tom chuckled, not letting go of me.

"Can we go back to your place?" I asked, giving him my best puppy eyes.

"Whatever you want, sexy." He answered.

"See you when I see you." I slurred, drunkenly waving the two ladies off. I saw Beca's face fell. I hold on to Tom tightly as I couldn't feel my legs. I felt sick.

"How does that feel? Aching isn't it?" I uttered to myself quietly, while glancing at Beca for one last time.

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

I threw myself on the bench in the locker room. I had a terrible headache._ It's only been a couple of days and yet Chloe had decided to switch team and started dating someone else? What the fuck?!_

"I told you redhead means trouble." Stacie stated, settling down beside me.

"Is it a must for you to rub it in?"

"I'm stating the fact."

"It's partly your fault. I was about to clear the air between us-"

"You can't blame me. They're both wearing dark colours and they're both redhead! Pardon me for getting confused!" Stacie cut me, defending herself.

I sighed. I knew it wasn't Stacie's fault.

Stacie scratched her head. We stayed in silence. My mind was running back to the event earlier with Chloe. _Is that asshole really her date? Tom was it his name? Now I know why she called me Jerry! _

"What's your plan?" Stacie asked after it felt like hours of silence.

"I don't know, Stace." I shook my head. "Her dad hates me, and now I think she hates me too. There's no way we will ever be together."

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

I called Aubrey to fetch me from the bar. I didn't want to go over to Tom's place. I didn't mean whatever I said to Tom. _I just wanna make Beca jealous!_ Aubrey came together with Fat Amy. After telling them what happened, Aubrey being the overprotective best-friend of mine got really pissed off.

"I told you so!" Aubrey spat out angrily, while still having her eyes on the road. _I always hate it when Aubrey uses that sentence on me._

"I didn't know, Bree. She seemed to be so nice." I sobbed on Fat Amy who was holding me at the backseat of Aubrey's car.

"God! You're so naïve!" Aubrey slightly hit her steering wheel.

"Do you know where she lives?" Fat Amy asked, while I nodded in response. "Good. Let's go over."

"What for?" Aubrey inquired, looking at Fat Amy through the rear mirror.

"Back in Tasmania, I burned down my ex-boyfriend's car when I found out he cheated on me and the next day, he came to me begging to take him back."

"I am not burning anything." I said, in between sob.

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea, Amy."

"I'm not asking you to burn anything! Just do some damage to her awesomely cool bike, and then leave her a note so that she knows she's messing with the wrong person." Fat Amy explained.

"Do some damage? Like what?" Aubrey questioned.

"Crash her side mirrors or break the head light or tear the seat or cut the wires- I don't know."

"What if she calls the cops?" I asked, straightening my position and wiping my tears away.

"She won't do that, because she knew it was her fault. You did say she's a player right? Besides, you have Aubrey to fight for you, in case anything happens."

Unexpectedly, Aubrey nodded, encouraging me to go with Fat Amy's plan. I directed Aubrey to Beca's apartment and to our surprise, Beca's Ducati was parked in front of her apartment building.

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N:- Chapter 8 everyone! Will Fat Amy's idea leads to Beca crawling back to Chloe like what happened to Fat Amy's ex-boyfriend? I was thinking of having Aubrey to meet Stacie though on the next chapter. Oh and I did mentioned on Emma's character in chapter 1 (The convo between Beca and Luke?) hopefully you guys still remember. I was actually imagining Emma to be Emma Stone. So, as usual, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo **

**RadforR:** I'm really glad you loved it! Thank you so much! I actually have a plan for Aubrey and Stacie. So hopefully you'll like it. :)

**Moxain:** So here's your next chapter! I hope you like it. :)

**atty. jannie:** Here you go! I really hope you like it. Oh and to me, Chloe's always hot, jealous or not! Hehe! :p

**Donkey:** I hope heavy stuff means a good thing. :)

**Chloe-Sullivan15:** Hmm… Yeah, they've not officially met. I hope I make it clear in this chapter. :)

**Guest (c7):** Yeah! It's happening, like finally! :D I actually have a few scenarios going in this retarded brain of mine, I just hope you guys gonna like it. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Beca's POV:-**

Things got so worst. After my shift, Stacie and I went straight home. _Thank God, we shared a ride. I don't think I could ride by myself at this state of mind._

Stacie parked her motorcycle directly beside mine. I saw a note on my bike and went over to read it;

**THIS IS FOR HURTING ME. MORE TO COME! XOXO**

I scanned my bike and saw my both tyres were flattened. "Fucking hell!" I screamed.

Stacie snatched the note from my hand while I observed my flat tyres. It seemed that they just let the air out.

"Who do you think did this?" Stacie asked.

"The redhead!" I answered, annoyance was taking control of me.

"Which redhead?"

I glared at Stacie and she continued, "Emma…"

"Nobody touches my baby and gets away with it!"

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-**

The next morning, I got up having some kind of a weird feeling. "What a nightmare, poor Chloe." I whispered to myself.

I went over to the living room, and was shocked to see Fat Amy sprawled out on the couch. I slapped her feet away making Fat Amy to sit up. "Why are you up so early?"

"I didn't sleep well." Fat Amy answered, pointing to Chloe's door which was right next to the guestroom.

_Damn! So it wasn't a nightmare!_

Silence took over everything except for some sobbing sound coming from Chloe's room.

"She's up all night isn't she?" I asked while Fat Amy nodded her head slowly.

I tried staying in Chloe's room to be there for her but she told me she needed some time alone. Hence, I kissed her good night and left for my room. I didn't expect Chloe to be crying all night long.

"We have to do something. I really feel bad. Chloe's hurting." Fat Amy uttered.

"But what can we do?" I asked.

Fat Amy shrugged.

Looking at Chloe in that position really broke my heart. I felt useless as her best-friend for not being able to do anything. _Chloe doesn't deserve this. I feel like strangling that hobbit!_

"We should totally confront her." I voiced out.

Fat Amy looked at me confused.

"We'll go over to her place and fuck her brain out of her!" I spat out angrily.

Fat Amy pulled back, "Not when you're scaring me too." She mumbled.

"Are you with me?" I stared at Fat Amy.

"Anything for Ginger! Let's go, Blondie!" Fat Amy jumped out from the couch with full of confidence, heading for the door, still in her pyjamas.

"But first! I need a shower."

Fat Amy blew some air to her palm before sniffing it. "Yeah! I think me too." She grimaced while I rolled my eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

Within about an hour, both Fat Amy and I had reached our destination.

"So which apartment?" I asked Fat Amy, while staring up the building in front of us.

"I don't know. I thought you knew?"

"It's not like I know everything, Amy. I'm not Einstein!" I shoot.

"Glad to know that. So what's next?"

"We wait." I uttered, while Fat Amy shook her head sighing.

_The truth is, I don't even know what my plan is._

We sat along the curb of a pavement beside Beca's motorcycle, hoping that hobbit would appear soon.

Three hours later.

"What time is it?" Fat Amy asked, picking up a few stones nearby.

"11.30. You've been asking me for every 5 minutes, Amy!"

"I'm bored and I'm freaking hungry. I think we're too early. She works in a bar remember?"

_Obviously, Beca's not a morning person._

"Ten more minutes okay. If she's still not here then we'll go for lunch. My treat!" I spoke.

"Of coz! I forgot my purse… On purpose." She smirked showing her whole set of teeth, while I shook my head in disbelieve.

I continued looking around the area hoping to pass the time really quickly when Fat Amy suggested, "Five stones?" Holding five small stones in hand. I sighed but agreed to play it with her.

I lost track of time playing five stones with Fat Amy as I was losing. _It wasn't fair! She got the hand of the ape!_

"Amy?" Somebody interrupted our sisters bonding time.

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-**

Beca was not being herself after we got home. She was upset with everything, especially on Chloe. I felt guilty for interrupting their conversation last night. Chloe looks like Emma from a distance.

We were getting ready to send Beca's Ducati to Cynthia Rose's workshop before going for lunch.

"What's taking you so long, midget?!" I grunted, popping my head in between Beca's room door.

"My tummy hurts and I've been going in and out of the bathroom for seventh time now. I think I'm gonna be sick!" Beca explained, clutching on her stomach.

"You had way too many drinks last night! Do you wanna go to the doctor?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Just wait for me downstairs, I'll be down in a few."

"Yeah, I need some fresh air. This room and soon the whole house will totally be polluted with shitty smell." I deadpanned.

Beca automatically threw her cigarette box at me, hitting me directly on my well exposed cleavage.

"Fuck you!" She yelled while I just giggled and headed out of the house, after spraying some air freshener of cause.

I was making my way to my baby when I saw two blondes sitting on the curb near to Beca's and my bike. I got closer and realized it was Fat Amy and another blonde women playing with something.

"Amy?" I uttered.

"Conrad!" Fat Amy shouted, happy to bump into me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hmm… Ahh… Playing five stones?" She answered, showing me some stones in her hand. I smelled something fishy. I turned to look at the other blonde lady and froze still when I realized, it was Aubrey Posen.

"Conrad? Conrad!" Fat Amy nudged me hard.

"Huh?"

"I said, this is my sister-"

"Aubrey Posen." I smiled, shaking her hand while still staring deeply into those green orbs.

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-**

My heart was going five times faster. I didn't expect to be meeting Stacie at all. The first time our eyes met, I felt like I was going to die. She was so beautiful. The moment when our cold palms met, I felt as if there was an electric shock going through my veins.

"Stacie? Stacie Conrad?" I uttered, keeping my posture steadied.

"That would be me, the one and only." She winked.

_Oh those wink! I think I've just been hypnotized!_

Fat Amy let out a mocking cough and we quickly pulled our hands away. I looked everywhere except for Stacie.

"So, what're you doing here?" Fat Amy added.

"I live here." Stacie answered, still smiling widely.

"What a small world. No wonder that bike looks familiar." Fat Amy said while pointing to a motorcycle next to that hobbit's.

"Hey Conrad, you have any idea the owner of this bike staying in which apartment?" Fat Amy continued, pointing to Beca's motorcycle this time.

"Beca? She's my cousin and my housemate!" Stacie stated happily.

"What?!" Fat Amy and I exclaimed in sync.

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:- **

_It is a small world. I didn't expect that Chloe is Aubrey's best-friend._ After exchanging a quick story about yesterday night, we came into a conclusion, where by it was a huge misunderstanding between them, and obviously they're totally in love with each other.

"What're we gonna do?" Fat Amy asked.

"I'm not sure, but we really have to do something. Beca's hurting." I stated.

"Hey, Chloe's hurting too, you know. She's been crying all night." Aubrey spoke.

I saw Beca coming our way and hurriedly changed the topic. "Yeah, sure! We're gonna have so much fun!"

Aubrey and Fat Amy looked at me in total confusion.

"Hey Beca! Come here and meet my friends." I introduced Beca to Aubrey and Fat Amy. As expected, Beca raised a questioning eyebrow upon hearing Fat Amy's name.

"We were thinking of going for a long ride after Christmas. Cynthia Rose's will be bringing Amy and I will share a ride with Aubrey. Will you mind if another friend of them as your pillion?"

"Sure. I don't mind." Beca answered, nonchalantly.

I turned to look at Aubrey and Fat Amy who was looking really puzzled by my crazy idea.

_Okay I have to admit, that was random!_

We bid each other goodbye and promised to keep in touch for our outing.

I was still standing there like a retard, staring at Aubrey's Ford Fusion went off when all of a sudden, I felt my phone buzzed in my pocket.

A text message from Fat Amy;

**What was that about? I don't think it's gonna work. Aubrey HATE riding!**

_Oh shit!_

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-**

"Come on Bree, do it for Ginger." Fat Amy tried to convince me for the little outing Stacie randomly suggested.

"No! Amy, you know how dangerous it is! There's no way in hell I'm gonna come along with you guys!"

"She's your best-friend. I thought you'll do anything for her."

"But-"

"Don't you wanna see her happy? She's been crying all night, Bree. Ginger's hurting badly." Fat Amy cut me, putting on her best puppy eyes.

_Fuck Amy! She knew me too well. I'll do anything for Chloe. She's like a sister to me. _

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "If anything, I mean ANYTHING happens to me or Chloe, you're so dead, Fat-Ass!"

"I'll take full responsibility!" She instantly did the scout honour gesture.

_What the fuck did I just put myself into? I've been babbling about the danger of riding a motorcycle, but now I'm agreeing to have a long ride with them? Just great Aubrey!_

Fat Amy looked contented after I agreed on Stacie's plan. The drive to Chloe's and my favourite cafe was smooth, as I finally manage to make Fat Amy to shut up.

As soon as I off my car engine, Fat Amy asked, "Do you think daddy will allow us to stay in his lake house?"

"I'll ask him. Why?" I replied, without any expression.

"Maybe we all can go there?"

I snapped my head in an instant. "Are you crazy?! It's freezing out there! Plus, that's like 8 to 9 hours drive!" I exclaimed.

"That's the purpose of going for a LONG ride, Blondie. Besides with their kind of bikes, I'll say we'll only take 5 to 6 hours." She deadpanned, going out of the car.

I was really glad to find a booth. We both were hungry as we skipped our breakfast. I wasn't surprised to see Fat Amy ordering almost everything in the menu.

While waiting for our order to arrive, Fat Amy spoke, "So, what do you think of Conrad?"

"What about her?"

"Oh come on, Blondie, you know what I'm saying. She's pretty isn't she?"

_Pretty?! She's freaking gorgeous!_

"She's not bad." I answered, trying to hide my blushing cheeks.

"Not bad? That's it? Who're you kidding? We both know that your vagina just fell on the ground and started crawling up her legs as soon as you saw her!" Fat Amy stated.

I threw my serviette at Fat Amy while biting my lower lip to control myself from smiling widely.

"She's beautiful." I whispered, more to myself.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

Three days later, I still didn't wish to get out of bed but Donald kept calling me. As mentioned earlier, Lily and Donald were getting married and according to Donald, Lily chose me to be their wedding planner. As a friend, I had no choice but to reluctantly agree to meet them.

I dragged myself out of my bed and applied a very thick make up as to hide my puffy eyes. We met at a nearest café downtown and thank God, Tom wasn't with them. I didn't really wanna see him after bailing on him the other night.

Donald, Lily and I were sitting in a booth discussing about what they want their wedding theme to be and to be honest, I was starting to really get annoyed with Lily. I felt like strangling her to make her talk normally.

"We want it to be something badass, with skeletons and fireworks." Donald said, after looking at Lily's eyes.

"So you want it to be something like black metal kinda thing? Punk Rocks?" I asked, while jotting some info on my organizer.

Lily mumbled something to me but Donald was the one doing the talking, "She said more to Goth and she wants some fire to be light up along the entrance door frame."

My mouth hung opened. That was like the first unusual request I had ever faced in my 2 years of experience as an event planner.

"Don't you think that's dangerous?"

Again, Lily mumbled something and Donald spoke, "That's adorable." He leaned in to kiss on his wife-to-be cheek while she blushed.

"She said she set fires to feel joy. So we want as much fire as possible okay." Donald turned to me.

I rubbed my temples. I wasn't in the good mood and their ridiculous requests made me wanna burn them alive.

Donald excused himself after receiving a phone call, leaving me with mute Lily alone. She was staring at me as if I got a third eye on my forehead and I was really feeling uncomfortable.

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca'POV:-**

Stacie and I were having our little racing match on the road. I was impressed by Stacie's riding skill. We were on our way for lunch.

"Dude, that was awesome!" I shouted over Stacie, as soon as we got to a café located downtown. Stacie pretended to brush off some dust on her shoulder as a sign 'it was totally nothing to her.'

I rolled my eyes at Stacie's cockiness. "No more chances for you next time, chopstick!"

"Oh really?" She stuck out her tongue at me while I chuckled.

We made our way to the café and I sighed in disbelieve as soon as my eyes landed on none other than, Chloe Beale.

I knew it's a small world but I didn't expect it to be that small. _I'm trying to forget about Chloe! So the least I could do is not to see her!_

Chloe was seated with an Asian woman. She seemed awkward. 'Must be on a blind date.' I thought to myself.

I instantly wrapped my arm around Stacie's waist and nodded towards Chloe's direction to show clueless Stacie Chloe's presence.

"We can always go somewhere else, midget." Stacie said softly.

Ignoring her words, I put Stacie's hand on my shoulder and started laughing loudly to attract Chloe's attention.

Chloe turned to see the source of voice and her eyes went two times bigger when she made eye contact with me.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

_What did I do to deserve this? I just don't want to see her anymore but I kept bumping into her. Damn it!_

Beca passed my table and said, "Hey, hi there."

She had herself intact with that tall busty brunette from the bar. If I wasn't being mad or more too jealous, I would have said that, that tall bitch is really pretty.

I tighten my fist and fake a smile. "What a small world."

"Yeah indeed." Beca replied glancing over at Lily.

Getting the hint that she must be curious about who I was with, I smirked, "Meet my date, Lily. Lily, this is, what you say your name was, again?"

_What the fuck was I thinking? Lily? God! I'm so desperate! But hey, at least Lily doesn't talk much. In fact she doesn't talks at all and who cares? _

"People call me B around here, and this is my girl, A."

They shook hands and Lily nodded her head towards Beca and who ever she was with.

"You know, this is nice but we really have to go." I turned to see Lily who was looking puzzled. _Or it's just the way she looks most of the time._

I pulled Lily by her hand, "Let's go baby."

Lily mumbled something but obviously I didn't catch that. I linked our arms together and headed straight for the door.

We walked over to Donald who was on the phone by the corner outside the café. I could see from his face that he was kinda surprised to see Lily and I walking with our arms linked with each other.

"You like her, don't you?" Lily spoke and for the first time I had known her, I could actually hear her voice.

"No- It's not like that- It's- It's really complicated. I- I-"

"I can see you two really have connections. Just like me and Donald." Lily stated, her voice was getting softer again.

"I apologize for using you." I told her feeling slightly sorry.

Lily mumbled on something, being back to her own self.

"Sorry, what?"

"She said, it's okay. It was a nice date." Donald chimed in. "You guys on a date?!"

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N:- …And that's chapter 9! I decided to give it a little twist because it seems like most of you know what's gonna happen next haha. Chloe and Beca growing apart while Aubrey and Stacie getting closer. Will Stacie's random plan able to get Beca and Chloe together again? Let's see if things going the way they wanted. So, as usual, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**ballpointmf: **Thanks dude! :)

**Guest (c8): **Relax... :p

**RadforR:** I'm really happy every time I see your name. :) Thank you very much for all the kind words! I hope you didn't expect Stacie and Aubrey to be meeting like this? Or is it that my writing are just so obvious? LOL :p

**Moxain:** Hmm... Fuuuuck? Is it a good thing or a bad thing?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Stacie's POV:-**

We all finally agreed to go for a road trip to the Posen's lake house, two days before New Year. Surprisingly, Aubrey and I were getting closer. We texted each other every single day and I couldn't deny that I was freaking happy every time I heard from her.

**The first time we texted, you said you were on a business trip. What exactly are you doing for a living? Now that I agree to go for the ride with you, I know nuts about you. Trying to be all mysterious? –Aubrey P.**

My heart skipped a beat. _Should I tell her that I'm just a bar top dancer? What if she can't accept me? I mean she's a lawyer. I can't ruin this now. _

**LOL! That's more to Beca. I'm open to anything. I work for my dad on our family business. **

It wasn't really a lie, I was supposed to work for my dad, but I decided to stand on my own two feet to be independent. _Besides, I love to dance!_

**Oh, we got something in common. :) What kind of business? My dad owns a business too. –Aubrey P.**

I really had to change the topic before Aubrey asked me further. Hence, I replied with;

**Before I forget, how's Chloe? Have she agree to come with us?**

**Yeah, she kinda hesitated at first but eventually agreed. She doesn't know Beca's going though. What about Beca? –Aubrey P.**

**She's ok, but she doesn't know Chloe will be her pillion. We have to make it work! **

Aubrey managed to convince Chloe to come along with us, without knowing Beca was her ride and neither did Beca. Beca wasn't really being herself. She rejected every girl's invitation for a one night stand. _Which she will never do that!_

I took pity on her. She seemed quite down and trying her best to forget about Chloe. According to Aubrey, Chloe was doing the same thing but no matter how hard they tried, we all knew that it won't happen. _Obviously they're in love with each other, just like me and Aubrey. What?! Did I just say that?_

I tried taking things slow with Aubrey. _I admit that I do like her a lot, but I feel bad for lying to her about my job._ Based on the lie I told her earlier, I was on a 'business trip' so that I could continue chatting with her through text messages. I didn't know how to explain to her. _She's a lawyer and she will never want to be with some bar top dancer like me._

Christmas came early. Beca flew to Atlanta for the first time ever to be with her dad and the step-monster, while I went to San Francisco to be with my family. Aubrey, Fat Amy and Chloe on the other hand stayed in LA as their family was already there for Christmas.

I kinda missed Aubrey. I couldn't wait for our little trip together. I decided to work on my charm to get her feeling the same way as I do.

_Operation wooing Aubrey Posen is so on!_

It was Christmas morning, so I texted Aubrey to wish her;

**Merry Christmas to you angel! Did Santa send you the things you wanted? **

**Hey MERRY XMAS to you too! Yeah, I've got my wireless microphone for my karaoke system! More to like from Amy rather than from Santa. LOL! What about you? -Aubrey P.**

**Sadly no. :( My parent and even Santa disappoint me. :'(**

_It's half the truth!_

**Aww don't be sad. It's Xmas! What did you wish for? -Aubrey P.**

_Come on Stacie, it's now or never._

**Aubrey Posen **

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-**

Receiving a text massage from Stacie really made my Christmas morning complete. I was smiling from ear to ear and that didn't go unnoticed by Fat Amy.

"Is that from Conrad?" Fat Amy nudged me, making me jumped from the little daydream I had with Stacie.

"How did you know?"

"You look like a girl on Christmas morning, Blondie."

"It is Christmas, you retard!"

"What did she say?" Fat Amy asked, curiously.

I didn't say anything but shoved her, the messages from Stacie instead. I was trying to keep myself from blushing.

"Tell her, she owe me a huge one, because I'm making her wish come true." Fat Amy smirked, while I rolled my eyes.

_Damn it! I think I'm falling for her… Hard! _

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-**

So far, things were going as planned. One day before the trip, we secretly had a meet up session at a discrete cafe near Cynthia Rose's workshop.

"Seriously guys, I feel sorry for Chloe and B. They look really cute together." Cynthia Rose spoke.

"We all are CR. That is why we planned for this road trip. Hoping they'll at least open things up to each other." I sighed.

"Actually, YOU planned this." Aubrey voiced up, narrowing her eyes at me.

_Damn! She's hot! _

"I have to act fast." I shrugged.

"So CR, you okay about sharing a ride with me?" Fat Amy gestured to Cynthia Rose.

"Yeah. Of cause Amy. No worries." Cynthia Rose answered.

"I'm just worried if Beca or Chloe decided to back out." I said.

"We'll make sure it won't happen okay." Aubrey replied, putting her comforting hand on my knee while smiling sweetly at me.

_That feels so good… I mean, comforting! That feels so comforting._

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

I was in my room when I heard my living room door cracked open with muffle of voices and footsteps coming closer to me.

"Knock, knock!" Aubrey said, coming inside my room while Fat Amy headed straight for the guestroom.

Aubrey stood still staring at me once she realized I didn't do any packing for the road trip the next day.

"Chloe! You know they're coming here at 5am sharp tomorrow!"

"But I don't feel like going." I mumbled, burying my face on to my pillow.

_Riding just reminded me of Beca even more. I've never been on a motorcycle with anybody else before, and going for this trip will just make it worst._

"Come on, Chloe! I promise you, we're gonna have so much fun! Besides, you can't just bail now! Stacie had her friends already agreed to this. You can't do this to us." Aubrey exclaimed, looking slightly upset.

"I just don't feel safe riding with a stranger." I defended.

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to get to know her. You'll have the whole week to get to know her."

"But you said riding is dangerous." I reminded her.

"I know, but I really like Stacie." Aubrey admitted, softly, looking everywhere except for me.

_Now she knows how exactly I felt when I was with Beca!_

…And with just that, I sighed loudly, pulling my backpack out from my top shelves, preparing to start packing my clothes while Aubrey grinned widely.

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

Stacie entered my room and was shocked to see me packing a small sling bag instead of a backpack.

"You're only packing this? Dude, you know we'll be away for a week right?"

"Yeah and that is why, I don't need to pack my whole wardrobe along with me, chopstick." I deadpanned.

"At least get a backpack!"

"I don't know what's my pillion bringing. Carrying two backpacks while riding is troublesome!"

"Lucky for me, I'll be sharing a backpack with Aubrey coz she said not to carry too many clothes. I can always borrow some of hers which she left in the cabin." Stacie smiled, more to herself.

Stacie watched me cramping my Adidas sweatshirt and sweatpants, a short, a t-shirt and some undergarments into the small sling bag.

"Don't forget your swimsuit! Aubrey said there's a hot tub there and the cabin is located near to a lake."

"Are you nuts? It's like negative hundred out there and you wanna go for a swim in the lake?"

"I'm saying about the hot tub, durh!"

"Why do you have to drag me into this?" I sighed, asking Stacie who seemed to be extra excited about the trip.

"I didn't drag you, you agreed to it yourself!"

"You asked me in front of them, and what do you expect me to say? No? They'll think I'm one stuck up motherfucker! ...And the worst part, I don't even know who I'll be riding with!"

"You should have just said something else. Come on midget, you'll love her. Aubrey told me she's really hot… And single!" Stacie said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Why do I feel like I'm going for a blind date?" I grumped, standing up to get some toiletries.

_God! Riding with a complete stranger will be so damn awkward!_

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-**

I had been group chatting with Aubrey, Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose for almost the whole night. We were just so worried if either Beca or Chloe would bail on us, once they knew they'll be sharing a ride with each other.

**Aubrey: I'm really worried. Chloe didn't seem excited about the trip.**

**Fat Amy: Of cos not! Riding reminded her of Beca n tomorrow's trip is all about RIDING!**

**Stacie: Beca's not excited about it too. **

**Aubrey: I'm AWARE of that Amy!**

**CR: What if they back out once they see each other?**

**Stacie: Let's just hope for the best.**

**Fat Amy: CR is right! What if they bail on us?**

**Aubrey: We'll have to come out with something. Fast!**

**Stacie: Yeah!**

**CR: We'd been talking about this but still... *sigh***

**Fat Amy: I think I got an idea! Yo Conrad! Why don't you tell Beca that she can't screw this up coz this is your only chance to be with Blondie? Beca will definitely do it for you right? And vice versa to you too Blondie coz I'm sure Ginger will do ANYTHING for you!**

_Why must Fat Amy always be so direct? This is kinda embarrassing!_

**Aubrey: AMY!**

**Stacie: I don't know Amy.**

**CR: Actually that's not really a bad idea. A best-friend will do anything for their best-friend. Right?**

**Fat Amy: What Blondie? I'm highlighting the truth!**

**Stacie: I'll do anything to get Beca and Chloe to talk again.**

**Aubrey: I guess me too.**

**CR: Yayy! Problem solved!**

**Fat Amy: OH MY GOD! BLONDIE'S BLUSHING!**

**Aubrey: SHUT UP AMY!**

**CR: Why do I have the feeling that Stacie's blushing too? Hahaha!**

I was actually blushing like crazy.

**Stacie: AM NOT!**

**Fat Amy: Okay quit blushing you obviously-egoistic-lovebirds! Tell the truth already!**

**CR: So operation get Beca and Chloe will start tomorrow?**

**Fat Amy: Will start in exactly 4 hours from now CR. Operation get BECHLOE together! Woohoo!**

**Aubrey: What the hell is that?**

**Stacie: What's Bechloe?**

**Fat Amy: It's a shipping name you retards! Like Stacie + Aubrey = STAUBREY!**

**CR: Okay that makes sense!**

**Fat Amy: I think I'm only left with you now, CR. Blondie just ran into her room blushing like hell! **

**-Aubrey left group-**

**CR: $20 saying Stacie doing the same thing! LOL!**

**-Stacie left group-**

**Fat Amy: I agree with you!**

**CR: So Amy, we have Staubrey and Bechloe. Will there be Cynthiamy? **

**Fat Amy: Not a chance black beauty! I'm straight! "-_-**

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-**

I couldn't really sleep the whole night. The thought of spending time with Stacie really had me all burned up. I was really looking forward for the trip. All thinking about the danger of riding went out the window.

I woke up at the sound of my alarm showing it was 4am sharp. I excitedly jumped off from my bed and went knocking on Fat Amy's and Chloe's room door shouting, "Wake up! It's already 4am!"

Fat Amy and Chloe opened their respective door and was yawning and stretching themselves looking tired as ever.

"I feel like I slept for only 5 minutes." Fat Amy spoke while yawning.

"Do I really have to go?" Chloe whined.

"YES!" Fat Amy and I snapped at the same time, shocking Chloe on how loud our voices were.

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-**

My alarm clock was blasting loudly and the weird thing was, I woke up with a smile on my face. The thought of spending time with Aubrey for a week really had me all excited.

I went over to Beca's room and was surprised to see Beca already awake, sitting in front of her laptop. I tip-toed in and took a quick glance at her laptop screen and was really shocked to see Chloe's picture on it. _Beca must've secretly checked on Chloe's Facebook. _

She immediately slammed the laptop lead shut after realizing my presence behind her.

"Are you looking at-"

"Nothing! I was looking at nothing, Stace." Beca quickly cut me.

"Beca, I promise you, you'll get her back."

"There's nothing to get back when she's not even mine to begin with." Beca replied, sadness was pretty obvious through her voice.

"Go get change, midget! Trust me on this. We'll have so much fun okay."

Beca looked reluctant but went to get ready as told.

XXXXXXXXX

At almost 5am, Beca and I stood in front of the three ladies apartment building.

"What're we doing here?" Beca asked, as soon as she took her helmet off.

"Aubrey's staying here." I answered, nonchalantly.

I couldn't deny, I was actually kinda scared with the thought of Beca meeting Chloe.

"Chloe staying in this building too, you know." Beca said, softly.

"Oh. Just hope that we won't bump into her okay." I pretended not knowing anything.

At 4.58am, I saw Aubrey carrying a huge backpack climbing down the stairs of the entrance. Wearing dark coloured jeans with a matching dark coloured jacket and a high length boots which stopped below her knees, she made her way slowly to where Beca and I were standing.

"Good morning, beautiful." I greeted her, brightly.

"I'm not late am I?" She asked.

"You're early, as always." I replied with a playful wink.

Beca and Aubrey said 'hi' to each other before I started chucking some of my belongings into Aubrey's backpack.

"Where's CR?" Aubrey asked.

"She's already on her way." Beca answered, while checking on her Ducati.

Soon, we saw Fat Amy coming down the stairs followed by a flash of red hair from behind her.

_This is it._

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N:- Chapter 10 yo! So the girls decided to go for a road trip to the Posen's lake house, hoping to make Beca and Chloe reunited again. Will their plan work? How about Stacie and Aubrey? The next chapter will be more on their journey. As a reminder, all places, characters and everything in this story are meant to be FICTION. So, as usual, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**RobOverstreet: **Thanks dude! :)

**Moxain: **Awww... I'm sorry :(

**Guest (c9): **Thank you! Hope you like Staubrey in this chapter :)

**RadforR: **Seriously? Dude you made me smile from ear to ear reading your review. Please don't say you're sorry. You didn't bore me at all coz I just LOVE reviews! Especially the long one. :D I'm really glad you like my writing and to be honest, you're one of my favourite reviewers! Thank you so so much! :)

**Donkey: **Thank you very much Donkey :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Chloe's POV:-**

As soon as I made my way to the front of Fat Amy, I got frozen. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the girl whom I was trying my hardest to forget was standing in front of me, staring back intensely at me with her mouth slightly agape.

"Chloe, this is Stacie, the one I've been telling you about." Aubrey said cheerfully.

I was still standing there staring at Beca. I didn't know what to do. _Should I run? I immediately feel so sick!_

Beca and Stacie stood still without a word.

"Fuck this." I said. "Bree, I'm sorry." I gestured to Aubrey, turning myself to walk back into the building when Aubrey stopped me midway.

"What're you doing?" She asked, looking so stumped.

"Bree, I'm really sorry. I just can't."

"But why?" Aubrey questioned, raising her voice slightly.

"That's B-Beca, Bree!" Only by mentioning her name was enough to explain everything to Aubrey.

Aubrey hugged me tight. "Chloe, you know I love you, but you're not going to ruin everything for me, aren't you? This is my only chance to be with Stacie, to know her better. I really, really like her, Chloe."

I sighed in defeat. Aubrey wasn't the type to fall for someone, especially on a girl but if she said she really, really like that Stacie girl, than it must be something serious.

"Fine! But first, I'm gonna need to talk to Beca, alone, in private." I stated firmly while Aubrey squealed and hugged me tightly again.

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

The moment my eyes landed on the person I was really hoping to forget, I got frozen. Her crystal blue eyes went two times wider than ever, staring back at me. It was as if I got hypnotized by the beauty of that particular person now standing a few feet away from me.

"Chloe Beale." I whispered under my breath.

I saw Chloe turning back to where she came from and was immediately stopped by Aubrey. They were standing a good distance away from us overhearing their conversation.

I couldn't do anything. My mind went blank. I didn't even know if I was still breathing.

"Is that who I think she is?" Stacie finally broke me from my trance.

I nodded slowly.

_Okay this is bad. Chloe hates me and how on earth will Chloe agree to be sharing a ride with me? Should I leave now or should I just pretend nothing happened between us? God! I hate dramas!_

I saw Chloe and Aubrey arguing and I knew she would never ride with me. I decided to turn on my heels and walked away towards my Ducati, when Stacie stopped me.

"Please don't tell me you're leaving? Beca, this is your chance to make amendment with her. And this is my only chance to be with Aubrey. I really like her, Beca. And I need your support. I planned to tell her on New Year. If you can't do it for yourself then please do it for me." Stacie begged, while holding me by my wrist.

_Stacie's a player, just like me. She's never serious with any women she's ever been with, but I could see the difference when it comes to Aubrey. Besides, she called me by my name instead of 'midget' and that means she's deadly serious with her words._

I sighed in defeat and stared at her. "Fine! Only for you, chopstick! You owe me!"

_Does that means I'm still going for the trip? God! What the fuck was I thinking?! _

Stacie hugged me and kissed me on my cheek, feeling so contented than ever, when Aubrey came over to us while Chloe stayed still at the spot she spoke to Aubrey earlier.

"I don't know what happened between you and my best-friend, but she wanna talk to you, alone." Aubrey said looking slightly pissed. _Or that's just the way she is._

I craned my neck over Aubrey's shoulder to see Chloe turning her back to us. _Damn! That ass!_

"Sure." I answered, making my way to Chloe.

_Chloe was wearing the same concept as Aubrey but she's looking way better, if you were to ask me. _

"Hey-"

"Listen! I'm only doing this because my best-friend is so in to the girl you had your tongue down her throat few weeks ago. I don't know what you rascals had in mind, but if anything happens to my best-friend, I repeat, IF ANYTHING happens to my best-friend, I'm so gonna kill you." Chloe uttered, firmly.

"Look, she's-"

"I don't wanna hear anything else." She raised her palm, interrupting my sentence again. "I'm only doing this for my BEST-FRIEND and nothing more or nothing less." She added sternly, while crossing her arm.

"Whatever you say, Chlo-Chlo." I sighed, softly.

"And don't you even dare of calling me that name again!" She raised her voice.

"Okay." I raised my both hands up, in surrendering gesture.

We both walked back to the rest of the girls where they stood still with eyes wide opened, staring at us back and forth.

"Is everything ok?" Aubrey asked.

"Sure!" – "Yeah!" Chloe and I answered in unison, and we both glanced at each other, in irritated manners.

"Where's CR?" Fat Amy broke the awkwardness between us.

"She's on her way." I replied, while sticking my both hands in my jeans back pocket.

_This is clearly damn awkward!_

"So there is one more rider?" Chloe asked.

"Of coz, Ginger. You don't expect me to walk there, aren't you?" Fat Amy chuckled.

"Great then! Amy, why don't we swap partners so you can go ahead riding Beca's AWESOME bike? I know you want to." Chloe suggested, emphasizing on the word 'awesome.' I knew it was meant as sarcasm and to escape from sharing a ride with me.

"NO!" Fat Amy, Stacie and Aubrey shouted in sync, shocking both me and Chloe.

"What we meant is that, we can't do that. B-Because I-I don't want Beca's bike to go wheelie all the way there with me as her pillion. I mean, look at our sizes." Fat Amy quickly explained, while chuckling at the same time.

_Well, that makes sense._

Chloe's expression dropped while I bite my inner cheeks to control my laughter, imagining me and Fat Amy going wheelie on my rear wheel.

We soon saw Cynthia Rose on her BMW Roadster stopping directly beside my bike. Pushing up her full-faced helmet visor upward to see us, Cynthia Rose spoke, "What did I miss?"

"Everything!" Fat Amy, Stacie and Aubrey replied in unison, again.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

_Why Aubrey must choose that woman out of so many? God! Did she know that, that bitch had her tongue down Beca's throat the other day? Wait! Wasn't it the other way round? Whatever! I don't even wanna think about it!_

Sadly, my idea of exchanging rides with Fat Amy was rejected. It was true though that Beca couldn't be riding with Fat Amy due to the huge difference of their sizes.

Everyone started to go over at their respective ride, and I could see the cheerfulness in Aubrey's expression. I dragged my feet over to Beca and she was getting ready to put the helmet on for me, as usual.

"I can do it myself." I stated, snatching the helmet away from her hand.

_Damn it! It's freaking hard to put on the helmet without my hair being all over the place. _

Beca let out a soft chuckle, "You had your fringe almost covering you eyes." She pointed.

"I knew that!" I replied harshly, tucking my hair into the helmet with my fingers.

Beca shook her head and put on her riding gloves, getting ready for me to hop on. My bag was kinda huge and heavy unlike her who was only carrying a small sling bag, so I was having some difficulties climbing over her motorcycle, trying my best not to fall over to the other side.

_Thank God I've made it!_

I wasn't ready. I was still adjusting myself and my backpack, when Beca started moving forward in top speed, shocking the hell out of me.

"BECA!" I screamed, but it was too late. I had already landed on the floor. _Ass first!_

Screeching tyres were heard. Beca immediately stopped and turned to see me, sitting on the dirty road together with my backpack still intact on my back.

What I didn't expect to see next, was her bursting into loud laughter, not getting off from her motorcycle to even help me up.

_You fucking piece of shit!_

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

Chloe seemed to be much firmed towards me, not giving me any chances to explain myself. I knew she hated me and I needed to know why.

I was about to help Chloe to put the helmet on for her, but Chloe arrogantly declined. I saw Chloe having some difficulties climbing on my bike so I was thinking of holding her backpack for her, but looking at how cocky Chloe was behaving, I decided to just pretend I didn't see anything. I got slightly irritated from the way Chloe acted towards me. I decided to give her, her own taste of medicine.

Stacie and Cynthia Rose had gone off leaving us behind as Chloe was taking her own sweet time.

I knew Chloe wasn't ready. I could feel her still adjusting herself from behind me, but I dropped my gear and quickly twisted my throttle moving forward in a flash before I jammed break it.

I turned to see Chloe sitting on the tar floor with both legs spread out straight, and her huge backpack still intact to her back, not forgetting, some of her hair was poking out from the side of her face. I couldn't help but to burst out laughing whole heartedly, looking at how ridiculous Chloe was.

Chloe stood up brushing her jeans off and walked over to me who was still clutching on my tummy laughing hard. My eyes were all teary from the laughter.

"Had enough?" Chloe asked, annoyance was very clear from her voice.

"I- I'm s-s-sorry!" I stuttered, still laughing out loud.

Chloe glanced at me sharply and I could see her tightening her jaw. My laughter finally subsided and Chloe climbed on to my bike again and I made sure that she was totally ready this time, before I started moving my bike to chase the others.

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-**

I couldn't help but to really thank the higher power above, for making our plans worked. If I wasn't focusing on Stacie so much, I would have made some comments about Beca's appearance. _She's too alternative, but she's cute! I'm so not telling anyone that though._

It was my first time riding a motorcycle. I knew I kept babbling about the danger of riding to Chloe for like the countless time, and kept believing that riding was like risking our life.

The weird thing was I felt safe riding with Stacie. I was smiling behind my tinted visor ever since I got on her bike and my cheeks started to hurt. I was hugging Stacie tightly, locking my fingers together, and resting it on her flat stomach.

"Are you enjoying the ride?" Stacie shouted, still having her eyes fixed on the road.

She was going so fast.

"Yeah! I didn't know riding can be this fun!" I shouted back after pushing my visor upward.

Stacie patted my knee with her left hand while her right hand still holding on to the handle.

_If dad were to find out, I'm dead! _

XXXXXXXXX

After about an hour of non-stop riding, Stacie who was leading made a hand signals to the other two riders where she was directing them to a stop soon. Both riders nodded their head and we made our first stop at a nearest diner.

As soon as, Stacie parked her motorcycle, I hopped off from her bike taking off my backpack and put it on the ground. I couldn't feel my legs, my shoulders were tensed and my butt was aching. I took my helmet off and did some stretching.

"You okay?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah." I replied, while cracking my neck.

Stacie walked behind me and put her hands on my shoulders, gently messaging it. It felt so good. My eyes automatically went heavy.

"Oy!" Fat Amy shouted, shocking me and Stacie.

"Enough with the mushy-mushy! It's time for the mahi-mahi! I'm hungry!" Fat Amy continued, as she shoved her medium sized backpack to Cynthia Rose who was also carrying her own medium sized sling bag.

"Isn't it too early for mahi-mahi?" Stacie whispered to me.

I glanced at my watch and it was only 6.22 in the morning. Even the sun wasn't up yet. I looked at Stacie and shrugged.

Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose quickly shuffled in to the diner while Stacie and I following suit, with Stacie carrying my backpack for me. I saw Chloe and Beca standing by her motorcycle with their back facing each other as if they didn't know each other.

_Can't they just be friends again?!_

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

I felt freaking guilty on pulling that stunt on Chloe earlier. Our ride was all silence but I couldn't help grinning to myself when Chloe's hold tighten every time I went faster.

It felt slightly different though but the feeling of having Chloe as my pillion was the best feeling ever, with her entire front attached to my back, and her delicate hands roaming my mind section was such a… Wow!

I was already feeling tired from riding and was glad that Stacie had signal for a quick stop.

As soon as I parked my bike, Chloe hopped off and started doing some light stretches. She took off the helmet and her hair was all messed up. She kept pressing on her back and rubbing her butt making me feeling even worst.

"Chloe, I'm so-"

"I'm not talking to you." She quickly cut me off.

I sighed in defeat. We stood there awkwardly and saw the girls were ready to go in to the diner.

"Let me-"

"I can do it myself!" She declined my offer on helping to carry the huge backpack for her.

I sighed again, following her into the diner.

"What do you want to eat, bitches?" Fat Amy asked as soon as we took our sit in an empty booth with Chloe sitting opposite of me.

I looked at the menu, "Coffee and waffles." I said, unexpectedly saying it in unison with Chloe.

We looked at each other.

"Somebody having a great chemistry together." Cynthia Rose teased, while Chloe and I just smiled sarcastically at her.

We had our breakfast in silence except for Fat Amy who was making noises with every chew.

"You know, we can actually catch the sunrise from outside the diner." Aubrey spoke.

"That would be so romantic." Stacie chimed in and I quickly snapped my head to Stacie who was sitting beside me.

I didn't expect Stacie to be those cheesy types.

Pretty soon, the place was getting slightly brighter, and Stacie realized it was time to watch the sunrise. She pulled Aubrey up and dashed out of the diner while Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy hurriedly copying their act, leaving me and Chloe alone.

_Fucking lovebirds!_

"You wanna catch the sunrise?" I asked.

"No thank you." Chloe stated, in an instant.

"Chloe-"

"Look, I told you, I'm only here for Aubrey. So I don't see the need for us to communicate with each other because whatever you had in mind, it won't happen okay."

"I just-"

"It won't happen!" She cut me again, slightly raising her voice.

I had enough of talking. Chloe seemed to be very stubborn, so I reached over her cheek and quickly brushed off some chocolate stains from the waffles on the left side of her mouth.

"There's still some more." I said.

Chloe quickly took a napkin and wiped it off with her face flushing red in embarrassment.

_I can never get bored of looking at her. She's just so adorable!_

We continued with our food in silence. I couldn't help but kept glancing at Chloe once a while. She was really beautiful even with her messy hair. I shook my thinking off and stood up heading for the restroom.

**A/N:- Chapter 11 guys! Firstly, I wanna say that I'm truly sorry for the late update. Reality just suck on my side :( Anyway, Chloe and Beca seemed to be having some kind of a fight between their own head and their heart. Which one will they actually listen to? What about Stacie and Aubrey? Will they take one step ahead from their friendship? As usual, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**chile101: **Awww... Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it :)

**Guest (c10): **I'm sorry, but cliffhanger, sometimes can be fun. Hehe :p

**ballpointmf: **Thank you! Hope you like this chapter! :)

**RadforR: **Dude! Your review always made my day and I just wanna keep on writing :D Thank you! I really appreciate it a lot! ;) Oh I'm sorry about your com and I'm sorry for the late update. Things just get so crazy on my side :( I really hope you like this chapter though :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Beca's POV:- **

To my surprise, I saw Megan walking in to the diner.

"Megan?"

"B? What're you doing here?" She asked in delight, hugging and kissing me on my cheek.

"I'm heading to Lake Tahoe and we're making a quick stop for food here. What about you?"

"Oh my God! Great mind thinks alike isn't it?" She chuckled.

She must be kidding. She was heading to Lake Tahoe too. After exchanging some details about our destination, Megan told me that the place she was heading was only about five minutes drive to the Posen's lake house.

"Who are you with?" I asked.

"With my family, we have a lake house and every year we would head down there for New Year celebration with all my relatives. Well, we're still in the period of twelve days of Christmas." Megan explained.

I could see Chloe was actually looking at us from the corner of my eyes. Hence, I decided to play dirty. I took a step closer to Megan and whispered, "Maybe, fate brought us together again so we can start from where we left off."

Megan bit her bottom lip and seductively smiled at me while nodding her head. She took out her name card and put it on the inner pocket of my unzipped jacket, brushing my right breast in the process.

She winked at me and continued, "You should call me sometime. Maybe we can get together there since LA was such a…" She chuckled.

"I'll sure do. I'll see you around, sexy." I said, giving Megan one last hug and a peck on her cheek.

I turned to see Chloe still looking over at us, but quickly pretending to continue eating when she saw me looking back at her.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:- **

_Sweet talker motherfucker!_

_It was proven that Beca's a womanizer. I guess, thank you daddy for saving me. _

The waitress came over to refill our coffee. I decided to play some pranks on Beca after what she did to me earlier. _My butt still hurts! _I waited for everybody to get seated. We chatted for awhile longer before deciding to continue on our journey. I could see the brunette bitch and Beca were actually playing some eyeing game towards each other. I stretched my hand to grab a napkin and purposely knocking down Beca's new filled coffee cup on her.

"What the fuck?!" She shouted, quickly standing up and jumping around due to the burning sensation of the hot coffee hitting her skin.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry!" I said, pretending to look as guilty as possible.

_Obviously, I planned it! Ha!_

I grabbed some napkins and started dapping on her thigh area.

"That's fucking hurt!" She shouted angrily, while jumping around.

"I said I'm sorry!" I yelled back.

All eyes were on us now and even our friends were staring at us without a word.

I stared down at Beca's crotch and laughed out hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Beca asked, irritated.

"You look like you just peed in your pants with coffee smell on it." I replied followed by me laughing my ass off.

_Actually, I just made that up. She was wearing black coloured jeans, so you can't really see the wetness on it._

Our friends started to giggle upon my words and soon, people in the diner were laughing. Even that bitchy brunette was laughing at Beca.

Beca's face turned impossibly red and she stormed out of the diner.

_We're even now, Mitchell. Oh but FYI, the Beales don't get even, we play to win!_

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

The burning sensation of the coffee hitting my skin was horrible. I was walking like as if I owned a pair of huge balls in between my legs. _It hurts!_

I wasn't sure if Chloe did that on purpose or it was just an accident but she really embarrassed me in front of Megan. _Well done, Beale!_

Everybody was now outside of the diner getting ready to continue our journey while I was still worried about my burning skin. I wanted to take my jeans off to check on the bruises, but I was wearing tight skinny jeans, hence, taking it off was not a good idea as I might be facing some difficulties in putting it back on.

Chloe approached me handing me some antiseptic creams. "You might want to put some of this before it gets worst." She said.

"It's ok. Thanks, but I'm good."

"Suit yourself."

We continued our long journey with Chloe being fully intact to my body, and me smiling to myself, all over again.

XXXXXXXXX

About an hour of riding, we made another quick stop for a restroom break and to refill our tanks.

I really wanted to pee so badly. Chloe and Aubrey already made the run for the restroom, as soon as we stopped our bike. I asked Stacie to fill my baby up for me, while I hurriedly walked over to the restroom.

There were three cubicles and all doors were closed. I tried my luck in pushing the first door. To my dismay, it was locked. I went for the second door and again it was locked. Assuming only Aubrey and Chloe were in the restroom, I pushed for the third door and was shocked to see Chloe.

"What the-" She screamed, trying to close the door again but it was out from her reach.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, looking at her squatting on the toilet seat.

"What does it looks like I'm doing?! Get out of here!" She yelled at me.

I quickly went out and closed the door. I was standing outside of Chloe's cubicle and I heard Aubrey's voice asking, "Chlo? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Chloe answered.

She glanced sharply at me as soon as she opened the door. "Just some asshole barging into my cubicle while I was squatting on the toilet seat!"

I didn't respond to anything but was actually laughing internally looking at how retarded Chloe was squatting on top of the toilet bowl when it was actually meant to be seated.

I went straight after Chloe, and then I realized that the door lock was broken. _No wonder Chloe didn't lock her door._

"I'm so not putting my butt on that toilet seat. This place is disgusting!" I heard Aubrey spoke.

I turned to see the toilet bowl and yes, it was disgusting indeed. I sighed, taking a step on top of the toilet bowl and lowered myself in a squatting position. _I guess I'm the retarded one too!_

XXXXXXXXX

After making a few more stops for food and restroom breaks, we finally made it to the Posen's beautiful lake house. I was amazed by the surrounding of the house. The place was so peaceful and chilling.

I walked to the back of the house and saw a hot tub nicely built, in the middle of the backyard with a great view of a lake in front of us.

"Yo B!" Cynthia Rose nudged me. "This place is awesome man!"

"Yeah, everything is just so perfect." I agreed with Cynthia Rose.

"CR! Midget! Time to choose the room!" Stacie shouted.

Aubrey had gathered everybody sitting near the fireplace with a few set of keys in hand.

"Okay, Stacie and I will take the master bedroom." She turned and winked over at Stacie who returned it with a huge grin on her face. "Fat Amy and CR will take Fat Amy's room …And Chloe and Beca will take my room." Aubrey directed.

"Why can't I just sleep with you or Amy?" Chloe chimed in.

Aubrey and Stacie both glared at her.

"Sorry Ginger. Black beauty and I will be having some fun time tonight, if you know what I'm saying." Fat Amy said, while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Amy, you're gay too?" Chloe asked.

"Ahhh… Hmm… I'm ecstatic!" She replied, showing her whole set of white teeth while the rest of us giggled quietly.

We all moved in to our respective room and thank God, there's a bathroom in our room. I quickly jumped in the middle of the comfortable bed feeling so relieved.

"Excuse me? You're on my side." Chloe spoke.

I looked up to see the upside down Chloe folding her arm. I rolled over lying on my stomach, putting my both hands on my chin, "And which side is yours, again?" I asked.

"Here." She proclaimed, patting the left side of the bed where I had the upper half of my body lying on in.

"Sorry Miss Red Riding Hood, no name, no claim!" I said, nonchalantly, rolling back on my back closing my eyes shut.

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-**

As planned, Stacie and I took the master bedroom. We got in to the room and I was busy unpacking our stuff when Stacie who was lying on the bed broke the silence, "Do you think our plan's working?"

I stopped from what I was doing and turned to her. "I don't know, Stace. Give them some time? Hopefully they'll figure something out by the end of the week."

Stacie got up and sat on the floor beside me. "They're drifting. What's actually their problem is?"

"Apart from their family problem, I totally got no idea. What do you say if we push them a little?" I suggested, giving Stacie a cheeky smile.

Stacie narrowed her eyes but nodded her head.

_Operation gets Bechloe together day 1! _

XXXXXXXXX

We tip-toed to Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy's room, opening the room door softly, we both got shocked to see Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose were actually snuggling on the bed.

"What the hell is going on around here?" I asked, as soon as I saw them together while Stacie let out a soft chuckle. "Amy?"

"What? It's just two friends cuddling on the bed. We're supposed to be a couple remember?" Fat Amy replied, nonchalantly.

I slapped my forehead. _Yes, they're supposed to be a couple but not behind closed doors!_

"Listen, we have a plan." Stacie uttered.

"Yeah, but first, put on whatever you were wearing just now and meet us downstairs." I said, disgusted from the view.

After a few minutes, everyone was gathered in the middle of the living room with some liquors and glass shots on the table.

"Alright, in the true Posen's tradition, we will have poker games along with shots upon our arrival." I told them, proudly.

"We do?" Fat Amy asked, earning herself a death glare from me, Stacie and Cynthia Rose. "We do…" She added.

"No offense, Aubrey, but I'm just gonna take a rest. I'm really tired." Beca stated, standing up to go back to her room.

"You do realize that's rude right? It's a family's tradition! Quit being such a dick!" Chloe scolded.

We were shocked to hear something like that coming out from Chloe's mouth. She must be really mad at Beca.

"Come on, Beca. Don't spoil it." Stacie said, holding Beca's hand.

"Fine!" Beca sighed and dropped herself back on the couch next to Stacie.

"Okay. Who ever gets the lowest amount will lose an article of clothing and along with a shot. The first to be in their undergarment will be carried by the second loser up to her respective room." I explained, excitedly.

"A strip poker?" Beca questioned, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Can I just be naked now? I really want someone to carry me up those long stairs." Fat Amy pointed nonchalantly after raising her right hand up, while the rest pretended not to hear or see anything.

"Are you sure this is a tradition?" Chloe asked and I immediately nodded my head.

"I added the stripping and the carrying part though." I admitted, smiling at Stacie.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

I sensed something wasn't going right. While playing the strip poker, I realized that everyone was wearing the exact same thing as they arrived earlier, except for me and Beca. We already took off our jackets and our boots.

After a few games, I already lost my socks and Beca was only in her coffee stained jeans and a black bra. I couldn't help but to glance over at her body. I got distracted looking at her perfect abs.

"Lose your shirt, Chloe!" Cynthia Rose shouted as I got the lowest point.

I took off my top without saying anything. I saw Beca staring at me. I never had any problem with my physique, but looking at how Beca staring at me, was making me feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Another few rounds and I lost again. "This is so not fair! You guys had layers of clothes!" I grumped.

"It wasn't our fault that you can't wait to get naked." Aubrey winked at me.

I sighed in defeat and took my jeans off, exposing my matching red lacy bra and thong.

"Wow! Matching lingerie." Cynthia Rose complimented, earning herself an elbow from Fat Amy.

"Of cos. You will never know who you have to impress." I winked, shaking my butt a little.

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N:- That's chapter 12! I actually just did some research about the weather in Lake Tahoe in December, and it's always snowing. So let's just pretend that it's cold but not snowing, okay? I'm so sorry. Well, this is the beauty of fiction, whereby you can just have it your way. Hehe! :p Will Beca and Chloe get together again or will there be more fights between them? Oh and is Fat Amy really gay? Will there be such thing as Cynthiamy? Hmm… Let's see where my imagination will lead me to this time. What do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**Guest (c11), ballpointmf: **Thank you very very much! You guys are very encouraging! :)

**atty. jannie: **Hmm... I actually had something planned out so let's see where this is going okay? :p

**chile101: **Here you go... Hope you like it :)

**number1:** Thank you so much number1! :)

**RadforR: **I'll be more than happy if you keep commenting! :D Thank you so much dude! You are the awesome one! ;)

**Guest (Feb 26 c11): **I know right! Haha ;D

**Guest (Feb 28 c11): **Yeah! I can really imagine that scene! :D

**Donkey: **Hey you! I'm really happy to hear from you again! I'm glad you like it! :D They'll definitely work out but not after some drama. (Opps that's a spoiler alert!)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Beca's POV:-**

I couldn't keep my eyes away from Chloe. _She's freaking stunning! _The way she jiggled her butt, made me swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Do you still wanna play and let us see that hideous boy-shorts you're wearing or you're just gonna carry her up to her room? I know you want to." Stacie playfully winked at me.

_Yes, I was wearing a boy-shorts but it wasn't hideous at all. It's Calvin Klein! _

I sighed loudly. I knew I was losing. The rest still had at least three to four more clothing articles to lose. Weird though, they were still wearing their boots and jackets. I wasn't comfortable getting naked in front of everyone, not forgetting showing the coffee bruises on my thigh. Hence, I decided to surrender.

I headed towards Chloe.

"You're so not carrying me!" Chloe snapped.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, you're way smaller than I am! I don't wanna hurt myself!" Chloe argued, obviously not trusting me.

"I'm stronger than I look."

I was already getting ready to carry unwilling Chloe who took a few steps away, but was stopped by Aubrey calling me, "Oh Beca? Before you go, lose your jeans." She ordered, while the rest were pursing their lips inward and looking some where else.

"Are you serious?" I questioned, not believing my ears.

"It's a tradition." Aubrey stated, innocently.

I sighed loudly and took off my jeans as directed, exposing my black and white Calvin Klein butt hugging boxer. I just wanted to get it done with, so I could take a rest. I was really tired. I could see Chloe was actually staring at me from the corner of my eyes.

_Those bitches! I still have to end up stripping!_

"Happy now?" I said, standing in front of everyone.

"Is that a birth mark on your thigh?" Fat Amy pointed.

"It's the coffee stain from earlier, Amy." I answered, feeling embarrassed before scooping Chloe up on my arm.

Chloe shrieked in shocked.

I carefully made my way up the stairs. Chloe had her arms gripped securely around my neck. She was way lighter than I expected. I couldn't help but to smile internally.

_There's no way I'm gonna let her go without me falling together with her._

"Aww… They look like a newly wed couple." Cynthia Rose uttered.

I paused in the middle of the stairway to look down at Chloe who was as red as her hair colour and I could feel some heat creeping up my cheeks.

"Drop me, and I'll kill you." She whispered, harshly.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring her words and the loud cheering from the other girls, making my way up in to the room.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:- **

As I expected, Beca would be the one losing as she was only left with her jeans.

My heart was pumping fast as soon as I heard Beca admitted being defeat. She would have to carry me, and realizing the difference sizes between us, I really got so worried.

My throat went completely dry as soon as Beca took off her jeans upon Aubrey's order._ Her body looks like as if being photoshopped!_

I felt guilty looking at her thigh with some bruises and coffee stains. I wasn't ready when Beca scooped me up, carrying me like a princess in those Disney movies. I couldn't help but to feel shiver running up my spine. I didn't know where she got all the strength to carry someone bigger than her. I quickly wrapped by arm around her neck, afraid of falling down.

I heard whistling and teasing words being thrown at us and I was blushing like hell. I had my head near her chest area and I could smell her scent. _Beca smells so good!_

Beca suddenly stopped. Our eyes met and I really felt like crashing our lips together showing her how much I missed her, but the thought of my dad kept buzzing in my head.

"Drop me, and I'll kill you." I whispered, firmly, tightening my grips around her neck.

We safely reached our room and Beca dropped me on the bed. I slightly frowned from the lost of contact, but covering it by hurriedly sitting up.

"I told you, I'm stronger than I look." She stated, while kissing her left bicep.

I rolled my eyes at Beca's cockiness. She threw herself beside me shutting her eyes closed. I could see her steady breathing from her chest going up and down. My eyes were scanning her entire body when my sight landed on her thigh.

_God! That must hurt a lot._

I didn't know what gotten into me, but I reached over and touched her bruises, making Beca squirmed, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I just wanna make sure it's a real bruise." I shrugged.

"I don't put tattoos which look like a birthmark, Chloe." She spat out sarcastically, and sat up, putting a pillow over her lap.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head before going over to my huge haversack to find some sleepwear. My back was facing Beca, and I was only in my thong and bra while squatting in front of my backpack.

I could feel she was staring at me from behind, or more to, staring at my butt.

"It's rude to stare." I said, while still rummaging my haversack.

"Excuse me?"

"You've been excused." I deadpanned, walking in front of her before throwing a tube of antiseptic cream which she caught expertly. "For your burnt skin." I added, heading straight to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-**

I knew Beca was head over heels towards Chloe and according to Aubrey, Chloe felt the same thing. _Why can't they just kiss and make up? Or in their case, make out?_

The rest of us scattered back to our rooms. Aubrey went back to unpacking our stuff and neatly arranging it in to some empty drawers while I lay on my stomach on the bed, admiring her. _That girl, is so gonna kill me!_

"So, what's for dinner?" I asked, putting my both hands on my chin.

"We can always order take-outs. What do you feel like eating?"

"You." I answered dreamily, still adoring the beautiful women standing a few feet away from me.

"What?"

"I mean, up to you. It's totally up to you." I kicked myself in my head.

Aubrey blushed while I couldn't help but feeling embarrassed of myself. _Feeling embarrassed? That's usually one of my tricks to jump in to someone's pants! _

Upon Fat Amy's request, we ordered four boxes of large pizzas which were surprisingly paid by Beca.

_That midget is just trying to impress Chloe for sure! _

We gathered at the backyard, making a mini campfire session as it was already dark, accompanied by pizzas and couples of beers.

"Guys, let play truth or dare!" I randomly suggested.

"No. Let's play truth only. I'm too full to even stand up right now." Fat Amy uttered, while the rest agreed. Fat Amy ate two boxes of the large pizza all by herself!

"Fine, but who ever pass, will do a dare, okay?" Everybody nodded their head. "I'll go first." I said, scanning the group to choose on my first victim. I wanted to choose either Beca or Chloe but I didn't want it to be so obvious, hence, I opted for Cynthia Rose instead. "Have you ever had a threesome?"

"Don't you have anything else to ask other than sex related?" Beca scoffed.

"Shut up midget! CR, answer me." I continued.

"I'm not sure if it's counted as a threesome because one of us was so drunk and she ended up sleeping in the middle of our make out session." She spoke and the rest laughed.

"So Chloe, if you have to choose only one of us, who will you choose to go skinny dipping with you?" Cynthia Rose gestured to Chloe.

"Aubrey!" Chloe answered without second thought. "She's my best-friend and I'm comfortable with her."

"Boringggg!" Fat Amy chimed in.

"Fat Amy? If you have to choose between your sister and yourself, who will you choose to kill?" Chloe questioned.

"I'll kill myself. I think I've seen enough sins in this world, unlike my sister." Fat Amy glanced at Aubrey who just rolled her eyes.

"Aww… See? She loves you more than her life." Chloe nudged Aubrey.

"Okay my turn! Beca, who would you rather choose among us to have sex with right now." Fat Amy wiggled her eyebrows.

_Seriously, Fat Amy has to stop being too straight forward!_

"Oh come on, not another sex related question! Can I pass?" Beca whined.

"Answer me, or jump in to the freaking cold lake?" Fat Amy gave her an option.

Surprisingly, Beca chose the lake. She ran over and made a huge splash in to the lake with her sweatshirt and sweatpants still on. _That midget is so gonna catch a cold soon!_

"F-Fucckkk! That's f-fucking c-cold!" She screamed, as soon as she emerged from the water.

"I told you so." Fat Amy stated with a poker face.

Beca was all wet. She was shivering like crazy, but still wanted to continue with the game. "A-aubrey, h-how do you f-feel about S-S-ta _achooo!_ S-Stacie?" She gestured to Aubrey, sneezing in the process of completing her sentence.

I was shocked to hear that question from Beca. My eyes widened. I turned to see Aubrey who was turning red. _Or purple? What's up with this entire people being too straight forward?!_

"A-answer me o-or _achooo!_ Kiss S-Stacie." Beca continued, while sneezing again.

Aubrey looked like she was about to blow chunks at us. I saw Chloe, Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose were pursing their lips tightly.

Aubrey took a deep breath, without a word, she pulled me by my face and crashed our lips together. I went giddy for a moment. My mind went totally blank. Her lips were so soft and delicate. I didn't wanna let go.

"T-Thank you, y-you just did the d-dare and answer m-my question at the s-same time. I-I'm out bitches. I-I am so c-cold!" Beca spat out once Aubrey and I broke apart. I turned to see everyone was grinning at us.

Beca went back inside the house while the rest of us stayed silence, smiling at each other awkwardly.

_That midget is so gonna get it from me!_

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

It wasn't easy to get Aubrey to fall in to your tricks but I couldn't deny, Beca did a great job on that. It was getting late, so we decided to call it in.

We went back to our respective room and I could hear sneezing coming out of my room even before entering it. I saw Beca sitting by the window, wearing only a short shorts and a t-shirt, smoking and shivering. Her nose was all red.

"Can you please not smoke inside the room?" I said, as soon as I closed the door behind me.

The whole room was getting stuffy with cigarette's smell.

"I'm too cold to go out." She answered, followed by another sneeze.

She flicked her cigarette bud out the window and moved to the bed, curling up like a ball.

I lay down beside her and I could feel the bed was vibrating from Beca's shivering.

"Put on some clothes if you're too cold." I suggested, slightly feeling irritated.

"I don't have anything else to wear. Why is the bed heater not working?" She said, while pressing some buttons by the side of the bed.

"You only brought that for a whole week stay?" I asked in shocked and Beca nodded.

"I could wear my jeans if somebody didn't spill coffee all over me." She deadpanned.

I didn't make any comment on that. I went over to my backpack and pulled out a pink sweatpants and a matching pink sweatshirt.

"Here, wear this." I offered.

"Thanks, but I would rather freeze to death than wearing pink."

"Suit yourself!" I threw those clothes over her head and went back lying down on my side of the bed, with my back facing her.

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-**

I came out of the bathroom looking at Stacie already had her eyes closed. Assuming she already had fallen asleep, I slowly climbed on the bed trying not to wake her up.

"Aubrey?"

"Hey, I thought you're asleep?" I said.

"Not yet. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" I turned to face her, the moonlight shining on Stacie's face really had me wondering how it was even possible for someone to look as beautiful as Stacie.

"Did you really mean what you said out there?" She asked, while staring deep into my eyes.

"Say what? I didn't say anything, Stacie." I replied, even though I know exactly what she was referring to.

"Yeah, you're right. You didn't say anything but, was the kiss meant something?"

I didn't know how to react on that. I had never been with a woman before and I wasn't sure if I was ready to label myself as gay, but my feelings towards Stacie, definitely growing.

"What if I say, it doesn't mean anything?"

I saw Stacie slightly frowned before saying, "Then, I'll say, that kiss was actually pretty bad."

I chuckled.

"What if I say, it actually meant something?"

"Then, I just wanna do this." She pushed herself up and attached our lips together. It was just a long peck but I really felt something through that kiss. _I think I'm falling for her._

We broke apart after a few seconds, both smiling dumbly. _I'm positive that Stacie felt the same way as I do._

"Good night, Stacie." I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears, still smiling, before turning my back on her.

"Definitely meant something." She whispered, more to herself.

I pursed my lips hard to stop myself from beaming again. I never felt so happy. I tried closing my eyes to sleep but the memory of kissing Stacie kept repeating in my mind. We lay in silence for a few minutes, before Stacie spoke, "Aubrey?"

"Yeah?" I quickly turned my head to see her.

"I seriously don't know how long I can keep my hands to myself."

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

I wasn't sure what the time was because it really felt like hours. I couldn't shut my eyes. I was freezing. Chloe had been tossing around in her sleep, even slapping me hard on my face, but I couldn't deny that she was being so adorable.

I quietly, moved out of the bed to put on Chloe's clothes as I felt that my whole body was turning blue.

The room was getting colder. I couldn't breathe through my nose as it was blocked. I took my cigarette and stood by the window. I was still shivering.

The cigarette's smell woke Chloe up, coughing in her sleep. She turned on the light on her side of the bed and instantly saw me smoking.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm just so cold." I said.

Chloe mumbled something I couldn't really catch and rubbed her nose before storming out of the door. She must be really annoyed by the smell, I thought. I threw my half smoked cigarette out the window and lay back on the bed, pulling the comforter up to my chin.

About five minutes later, Chloe appeared with two cups of hot cocoa in hand. Handing me one, she said, "Hot drinks works better than cigarettes when you're having a cold."

I just looked at her.

"Don't worry. I didn't put any poison in it." She added.

"Thanks." I uttered awkwardly, sitting up while accepting the drinks.

We sat on the bed, drinking the hot cocoa in comfortable silence, till Chloe snickered, "I see you decided to wear pink rather than freeze to death."

I just kept my mouth shut and I could feel myself blushing. Chloe took our empty cups away.

"Chloe, I think we need to talk."

"Beca, I told you, I'm only here for Aubrey. There's nothing for us to talk about."

"Stacie's my cousin. We acted like a couple because there's this redhead bitch who kept-"

"Redhead bitch? Excuse me?" Chloe cut me.

"No, no, no! It's not you. It's somebody else. Anyway, she kept stalking me and Stacie just happened to help me get rid of her." I explained.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because-"

_Say it Beca! Say it! It's now or never._

"-I just think you should know." I continued, softer than I expected.

_Damn it! Why can't I just spit it out that I fucking love her?!_

"Thanks, but I don't think I need to know all that. It's totally none of my business."

I sighed.

_Why can't we be like we used to be? Was it because of our family history?_

"Now get some sleep. I don't wish to wake up again till the sun shine." She uttered, patting her pillow before lying on it.

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N:- Chapter 13 y'all! Thousands apologize for the late update. I've been very busy with my life lately so bare with me guys :( Stacie and Aubrey obviously getting way closer than before. Chloe seemed to be struggling with her feelings towards Beca. Will she manage to push her feelings aside? Hmm, lets see what's next. Hehe :p As usual, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**ballpointmf: **Thank you! Your constant review always made me smile. :)

**Guest (c12): **Oh thanks! I'm sorry, I don't really mean anything coz from where I came from, the word 'retard' is like our daily choice of word. But I'll take note about that ;) Thank you so much :)

**chile101: **Thanks dude! :)

**Guest (c12): **Haha! Fat Amy was just being... Well... Fat Amy? LOL :p

**RadforR: **I'll always be back as long as you guys still reading my story. Hehe :p Yeah! Megan's back for a reason. I've something planned out for the later chapter. I'm doing good but I got stuck with my daily routine and it suck! Thanks for asking dude! Hope you're doing good too :)

**Donkey: **Donkey! I'm really glad you like it. Let's see what will happen next okay. Hehe :p


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Beca's POV:-**

I stirred up upon the bright sun light entering the window. I felt so much better. My nose was still blocked though. I felt a weight on my chest and was really surprised to see red hair sprawled all over me.

"Err- Chloe?" I slightly shook her.

"No. Too early. So comfortable." She mumbled.

I smiled upon her words and started stroking her hair. Chloe all a sudden jumped off and screamed at the top of her lung, "What the fuck are you doing?! Are you taking advantage of me?!"

"You do realize that you're the one on top of me, right?"

Chloe was about to answer but the door to our room swung opened with a loud bang, and the four ladies came dashing in. "What happened?" Aubrey asked looking puzzled.

Chloe rushed out of the room without any word before Aubrey came running after her.

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-**

Aubrey just stepped out from the bathroom while I just stepped in to the shower when we heard a loud scream from Beca's room.

Sadly, we didn't have sex the night before. It was just a make out session as Aubrey wasn't ready to go all out and I respect her decision. We ended up snuggling into each others' arms and fell asleep comfortably.

Aubrey was still in her bathrobe and I was only in my towel wrapped around my body when we entered Beca's and Chloe's room.

"What happened?" Aubrey gestured to the super red looking Chloe.

Chloe ignored her question and dashed out of the door. We were all so buffled looking at the situation in front of us. Aubrey went to chase after Chloe.

"What the hell happened, midget? Did you rape her?" I chuckled, ruffling Beca's hair.

"She got panicked when she woke up on top of me." Beca answered, flatly.

"You mean, she's the one raping you?" Fat Amy asked.

"No! I don't know. I guess we move in our sleep and ended up cuddling or something." Beca admitted, staring at the ground.

Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and I, glanced at each other before laughing our ass off looking at the flushing red Beca.

"Why are you wearing pink?" I questioned, wiping the tears that were clouding my eyes.

"It's Chloe's. I was cold. The bed heater is not working. Now please, get the hell out of my room!" Beca shouted while shoving me off from her bed.

We burst out laughing harder looking at Beca's antic, slowly heading out of the door.

I was about to enter my room when Fat Amy stopped me, handing me a small square shaped switch box. "I guess it worked." She said, smiling cheekily.

Cynthia Rose slapped a folded bill in to Fat Amy's hand.

"What is this?" I asked in confusion, pointing at the item in hand.

"I bet on them cuddling last night but CR said the opposite, so I took this out from their bed heater. That is why it's not working." Fat Amy explained.

"You weren't playing fair!" Cynthia Rose sulked.

"I was playing smart." Fat Amy smirked.

I shook my head in disbelieve. _Fat Amy really has a lot of tricks up her sleeves._

"So how's my sister?" Fat Amy added, stopping me from entering the room, again.

"What's up with Aubrey?" I asked.

"You do realize that you're still in your towel right?" Fat Amy deadpanned.

"That's because I was still in my shower!" I defended.

"Yeah, and Aubrey too?" Cynthia Rose teased.

"No! Aubrey took her shower first, before me. Separately!"

"You know, people in Tasmania had been saying that I'm special, because I can sense love between two people in an instant." Fat Amy proclaimed, proudly.

"I got no idea what the hell you guys are talking about. Now will you excuse me, I need to get ready for breakfast." I excused myself and quickly closed my room door before attaching my ear to it.

"20 bucks says they'll fuck by tomorrow night." I heard Cynthia Rose said on the other side of the door.

"Let's make it 50! They'll do it by tonight." Fat Amy's voice was heard next.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

I rushed out of the room right after the four girls entered our room.

I felt embarrassed of myself. _My feeling towards Beca is something that I don't think I can control anymore. I really feel so comfortable and safe under her arms. _

"Chloe, stop!" Aubrey slightly shouted, pulling me by my wrist.

"What Aubrey?!" I snapped. My sight started to feel blurry with my unshed tears.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't think I can do this anymore, Bree." I said, taking a seat on the porch.

Aubrey hugged me as I started to sob on her chest. Aubrey stroked my messy red locks while whispering some comforting words to me.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to move on and just forget all my feelings towards her?"

Aubrey nodded.

"All my effort gone down the drain when I woke up and we were all snuggled to one another." I cried.

"Chloe, you're obviously in love with her, and I'm positive that, that alt girl feels the same way too. Why must you keep fighting it?"

"Because-" I paused. _This is insane!_

Aubrey stayed silence, waiting for my answer.

"Because she's a Mitchell, Bree. My dad will never approve to it."

"Did you ask why?" Aubrey asked.

"I tried, but he got so mad at me. He just wanted me to do this one thing after everything he did for me. I don't know, Bree. I feel so lost."

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

The thought of me and Chloe cuddling was making me grinning from ear to ear. I shook out of my own trance, trying to divert my mind in to something else when my eyes landed on my jacket hanging behind the door. _Megan!_

I decided to give Megan a quick text hoping I could get together with her, pushing all thoughts of Chloe to the very back of my brain.

**Good morning sexy! Awake? –B**

**A morning text from B? I guess I'm still asleep. –Megan**

I chuckled upon receiving her text.

**Very funny! Hey wanna grab some breakfast? –B**

**Thought you'll never ask. :) The kids here are killing me! What do you say… I'll see you up in 30? –Megan**

**I'll say... SEE U SOON! Sorry, you gotta pick me up coz I know shit about this place. –B**

**You're lucky you're hot B. I'll see you soon! –Megan**

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-**

We were all sitting on the porch waiting for Chloe to get dress for breakfast when we saw a Honda Odyssey stopped in front of the cabin. A stunning lady came out of it leaning onto that SUV with a huge grin on her face.

"Wow! Who's that?" Cynthia Rose asked, eyes darting straight to the foxy looking women.

Beca jumped off from her seat and was running towards her, while she opened her arm to welcome Beca in to a hug.

"This doesn't seem good." Aubrey murmured.

The four of us automatically stood up approaching the still hugging couple. "Hello there." I greeted.

They broke apart and Beca awkwardly introduced us, "Megan, these are my friends, Stacie, Aubrey, CR and Fat Amy. Guys, this is Megan."

"You called yourself Fat Amy?" Megan asked, looking amused.

"Yeah so-"

"Twig bitches like us won't do it behind her back." Aubrey and I said in unison, cutting Fat Amy's obvious reply, while Megan's eyebrows almost went up her hairline.

"Megan and I are going for breakfast, so-" I said, not finishing my sentence as Fat Amy quickly interrupted me.

"Oh cool! Thought you'll never asked." Fat Amy volunteered herself, moving forward to open up the front passenger's seat door.

Beca turned to look at Megan and she just shrugged her shoulders, opening the door to the driver's seat.

Megan was being nice and friendly.

Beca was looking so stumped and I couldn't do anything except to bite my inner cheeks controlling my laughter. Chloe approached us and Aubrey introduced her to Megan. They shook hands while Beca's eyes widen.

Aubrey and I quickly get into the rear seat leaving Cynthia Rose, Chloe and Beca to take the middle seats.

"So what do you guys feel like having?" Megan asked, reversing the vehicle.

"Anything with coffee?" Fat Amy suggested.

Upon the word 'coffee,' Chloe, CR, Aubrey and I instantly turned to Beca, looking down at her, still wearing her coffee stained jeans. We couldn't help but to giggle while Beca rolled her eyes, feeling annoyed.

"She should totally take Beca then." I whispered to Aubrey, and she playfully slapped my knee, covering her mouth so as not to let out any laughter.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

As soon as I saw Megan, I recognized her, the bitch that slit something into Beca's jacket, before the coffee incident. She seemed friendly so I got no choice but to play along. _Why do I hate her so much? I don't even know her._

The drive to the café took about ten minutes. I was sandwiched in between Cynthia Rose and Beca. Everyone was quiet except for Fat Amy and Megan who seemed to be talking about everything.

We finally made it to an empty booth in the café. Beca and Megan were acting like a couple and I got irritated from the sight of them. Megan appeared to be throwing herself at Beca who was totally enjoying it.

"So how did you guys met?" Stacie asked.

_This is interesting, I'm curious to know. _

Megan giggled girlishly, before answering, "At the bar where she's working at." Giving Beca a peck on her cheek, while I automatically rolled my eyes.

"This shorty here was being all sweet and direct. I got attracted by her confidence and her determination of taking me home on that night." She continued, still giggling.

"Seriously?" Aubrey voiced out, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I took her home instead." Megan added, kissing Beca on her cheek. _Again!_

I cleared my throat, "Sorry, excuse me." I said while standing up.

"Where are you going?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm just gonna go to the ladies." I told them. "I think I'm gonna puke." I mumbled, as soon as I turned myself away, quickly walking towards the restroom..

I had enough of watching how couple-y they acted.

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

I wasn't really feeling comfortable with Megan being all touchy feely towards me but I just played along. I could see Chloe was kinda annoyed from what she witnessed but the thought of having her all bothered really had me amused.

The moment when Chloe excused herself to the restroom, I knew she couldn't take it anymore. I just hoped that Megan didn't suspect anything. _It's not like I'm into her but I just didn't want to create any unnecessary drama between us._

"So, what's your plan for tonight?" I gestured to Megan.

"My family and relatives will gather at our backyard to catch the firework, and then sing some songs before putting the kids to sleep. Then the adults will have our drinking session. Same thing every year. It's like our family tradition." Megan uttered.

We all nodded our head in sync.

"You know what? You guys should totally join us. It'll be fun." Megan offered.

"It's ok. We don't wanna get in the way between you and your family." Stacie declined and the rest seemed to agree.

"Yeah, no offense Meg, but we have our own tradition to uphold." Fat Amy chimed in, and the rest of us instantly snapped our head to look at her in total confusion.

_Another tradition? She must be fucking kidding me!_

"Oh, what kind of tradition?" Megan questioned, sitting upright.

"Err… Ahhh… Aubrey? Why don't you tell them?" Fat Amy nudged Aubrey.

"You go ahead, Amy. I'm just gonna- err- check on Chloe." Aubrey hurriedly stood up and walked away.

We turned our focus back to Fat Amy who lowered herself slightly, "You know, I'm not supposed to say this, but that cabin we're staying is haunted." She whispered.

Our eyes widen upon Fat Amy's statement.

"What actually happened?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Somebody died while playing seven minutes in hell."

"I thought it's called seven minutes in heaven?" I cocked an eyebrow at Fat Amy.

"Yeah they changed it to hell and that is why one of them died. So every once a year we have to play seven minutes in heaven to make it up for the spirit's mistake for changing it to 'hell' and everybody sleeping over have to take part. When I was five, I went to bed early so I didn't play that game. Then, the next morning, I woke up without my front tooth." Fat Amy explained, in all seriousness.

"You were five, Amy. That's probably your baby tooth." I snorted.

"Yeah, the spirit took my tooth coz I never see that tooth again." She continued, still maintaining her serious demeanour.

"I think you ate it in your sleep." Megan chuckled.

"Ever since then, it became our tradition. So, if any of you want to lose your teeth in your sleep, then, be my guest, coz I rather be safe than ugly."

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-**

I went to look for Chloe in the restroom and was shocked to see her sitting by the sink playing with her phone.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"I would rather be here than witnessing those pathetic lovebirds outside." She sighed.

"You're jealous aren't you?" I playfully nudged her.

"Eww! Never in a million years. I'm just disgusted. I know they're dating or whatever, just please, stop acting like a fucking teenager!"

I laughed upon Chloe's word. I knew she was jealous looking at how close Megan and Beca were.

"Come on, let's finish up our food so we can go home and prepare for the night." I said, helping Chloe off from the sink.

We went to join the others and I saw Megan was feeding Beca with a spoon full of caramel waffle. I turned to Chloe and as expected, she rolled her eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N:- Chapter 14 yo! First of all, I'm gonna say I'm so so sorry for not updating this story. I just lost my beloved uncle and I wasn't at my best to write but I can assure you that I'll definitely finish this fic no matter what okay. I'm really sorry guys. :( Well, Beca calling Megan was just to divert her mind from Chloe. Will it actually work? I was thinking of changing the rating to M rated from the next chapter onwards since I received a PM asking me to write some sex scenes. Hmm… Let me see what I can do ;) I know this is not my best chapter but I don't wanna stray from my tradition. As usual, *in a shaky voice* what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**ballpointmf / number1: **Thank you very much! ;) Sorry but I think this chapter kinda suck. :(

**Donkey: **Hey Donkey, I'm really sorry for the late update. As mentioned, I wasn't at my best to write. :( Anyway, I'm really glad you like it. Hopefully you like this one too. :) Even though I personally think I can do better than this. -_-"

**chile101: **Well, there you go! :) Sorry it wasn't good enough. :(

**RadforR: **Awww... Thanks dude! I think I'm okay now. I'll try to update this more regularly okay but no promises though coz to be honest, after what happened, it's kinda hard for me to put my ideas in words. :( Oh, but I'm not giving up on this fic coz I kinda enjoy writing it. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Aubrey's POV:-**

After our breakfast, we headed back to our lake house together with Megan tagging along with us. Chloe seemed to be upset over something and kept excusing herself from us. Megan was sitting on Beca's lap on a stool by the kitchen counter, while Stacie and I were busy doing some stock ups from the stuff we bought earlier.

Beca had to wear Chloe's pink sweatshirt and sweatpants from last night, while she waited for the washing machine to work its magic on her dirty clothes.

"CR having a bad stomach ache and we're just gonna hit the pharmacy." Fat Amy informed us.

"Is she okay?" Beca asked.

"Oh I got some medicine in the car-"

"She's allergic to some medicine, thanks. We won't be long." Fat Amy added quickly, cutting Megan's word off before hurriedly leaving the room.

We went back to doing our stuff while Beca and Megan still being intact to each other and occasionally pecking each other's lips. Mostly it was Megan who kissed Beca.

"Midget, we got strawberries! You should totally do some of your Magic Strawberry Vodka! That shit is really good!" Stacie voiced out, holding a box of strawberries in hand.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not gonna work when I'm on a vacation." Beca chided.

"Oh come on, working or not working, you're still a bartender." Stacie stuck out her tongue.

_She's so cute when she's doing that. I really feel like sucking that tongue out of her face!_

"Yeah you're right. I'm a bartender and you're a bar top dancer, how come you're not dancing when we're here?" Beca deadpanned.

_Bar top what?!_

Stacie automatically went white, while Beca looked at her blankly.

"Wait, you're a bar top dancer?" I asked Stacie, looking back and forth between Stacie and Beca.

Beca turned to Stacie who clammed her lips inwards.

"Answer me!" I raised my voice.

"I think I gotta go now." Megan said softly, and slid off from Beca's lap.

"I'll walk you to your car." Beca gestured to Megan, and hurriedly disappeared from my sight.

I turned to Stacie who was still standing put. "What is this all about, Stace? I thought you're working for your dad?"

"I was supposed to, but I-"

"So Beca's right? You are a bar top dancer." I didn't know what got into me, I was feeling really disappointed.

"I'm really sorry-"

…With that, I shook my head, and dashed to my room, without allowing Stacie to finish her sentence. _What the fuck was I thinking?! Dad will never agree of me being gay and to top it that up, getting together with a bar top dancer will just make it worst!_

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-  
><strong>  
>After walking Megan off to her car, I sneaked back in to the house not wanting to deal with Aubrey and Stacie's drama. I totally got no idea that Stacie had been lying to that uptight monster about her profession.<p>

_What's so bad about being a bar top dancer? Only people with talent and good physique can do that! I wonder if Chloe can do it too..._

I tip toed to the staircase and came face to face with Aubrey who was stomping off from the kitchen. She paused for a few seconds glaring at me. I could see her clenching her jaw tightly. My eyes widen in shocked. Looking at how pissed Aubrey was, I knew they just had a fight. We were staring at each other but Aubrey was the first to pull away, running and shutting her room door with a loud bang. I let out a soft sigh and headed to my room.

Chloe was sitting by the window looking kinda upset. I couldnt help but asked the obvious, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah." She simply answered.

I dropped myself on the bed. "You know I saw the way you look at me and Megan." I uttered, nonchalantly.

"Don't flatter yourself. I wasn't staring at you."

"Who said anything about staring?" I smirked. _Now I caught you! Ha!_

"You got a pretty friend, there's no reason for me not to stare at her."

"She's really pretty isn't she?" I asked, while grinning dreamily.

Chloe nodded her head. I knew Chloe was keeping something away from me. She was acting weird. _Oh come on! Just admit that you're jealous already!_

"You know, you're always welcome to join us. Two is a company, and three makes it a... threesome?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"In your dream, Mitchell!" Chloe spat out, moving towards the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

It was 10pm, two more hours to New Year. Stacie and Aubrey seemed to be having a huge argument as Aubrey had locked herself in the room all day, and Stacie was sitting on the porch looking so messed up. I didn't know what exactly happened. I tried letting myself in to Aubrey's room but she refused to see anyone.

Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Beca and I were in the kitchen, preparing the mini celebration for New Year's party. We were all in silence except for Fat Amy's chewing sound, munching on some crackers.

"Alright guys, my Magic Strawberry Vodka! Voila!" Beca exclaimed, proudly.

"What's so magical about it?" I snorted.

"Trust me Chloe, you'll love those shit." Cynthia Rose uttered, pointing at the smoothie-like drink.

"Wait, guys! Will there even be any celebration tonight?" Beca asked.

"Of coz! I'll make sure we'll have the most amazing New Year ever!" Fat Amy shouted with total confidence.

"I'll just go and check on Aubrey." I said, making my way to Aubrey's room.

I knocked on the door. "Bree, open up, it's me, Chloe."

"Just leave me alone, Chloe!" Aubrey yelled from the other side of the door.

"Come on Bree, open the door. We're gonna start the party."

"Count me out!"

"Okay that's it! I give you five seconds to open this freaking door or I'm calling your dad and tell him everything! Five, four, three-"

I didn't get to finish my count down. Aubrey swung the door opened, standing directly in front of me. "Alright, you win." She sighed, while I smiled proudly.

Aubrey pulled me in and locked the door behind her.

"What happened to you?" I asked, sitting on the edge of Aubrey's bed.

"Stacie is a bar top dancer, Chloe."

"So?"

"She lied!"

"Did you ask why she lied?"

Aubrey looked on the floor and shook her head.

"Then go ask her! Why do you have to complicate things?"

"Chloe! She told me she worked for her dad on their family business but she's actually a bar top dancer! Why must she lie to me?" Aubrey slightly shouted. I could see that Aubrey was getting frustrated.

"She must have a reason for it. Seriously Aubrey, go and ask her!" I told her.

"I don't know Chlo-"

"Look, Bree, I love you and you know I'm only here for you. Please don't make me regret for being here."

That was all I needed to say and I could see Aubrey's expression soften. She embraced me tightly as a thank you gesture, before I suggested, "Karaoke?"

_I knew Aubrey love to sing. That's the only thing that will make her happy. Plus she couldn't say no, as I knew that there was a karaoke system set on the basement with sound-proof walls._

Aubrey smiled and face palmed herself.

"Great! I'll get everybody!" I clapped my hands together.

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:- **

I felt horrible. I wanted to put the blame on Beca but I knew it wasn't her fault. Obviously it was my fault for lying to Aubrey. I wanted to tell her everything by midnight. I wanted her to be my girlfriend, but I guess I ruined everything two hours before New Year. _Fuck me!_

We were all gathered at the basement as Chloe came out with a crazy idea of having karaoke moment to pass the time.

I sat next to Beca and Fat Amy. Aubrey was seated opposite of me but she didn't even glance at me, not even once. _God! She must be really mad at me now._

Fat Amy was the first to sing, Rumours Has It by Adele. I was surprised to hear that she really had a powerful voice. We sang along during the chorus part and right after her song ended, Fat Amy was again, the first to pass the booze around.

As expected, we all loved Beca's Magic Strawberry Vodka. Beca even had a few other beverages of drinks prepared for the night.

We had it going with some crazy songs and all were up on our feet dancing and singing along. I tried to get close to Aubrey, but she took a step back every time I got closer.

I decided to sing Little Me by Little Mix. I love that song. The lyrics were incredible. While singing it, I could feel that Aubrey was actually staring at me.

Chloe and Aubrey stood up next to sing Can't Remember to Forget You by Shakira and Rihanna. Their voices were magnificent. I got lost just by listening to Aubrey's amazing voice. Beca was actually perspiring and was having her mouth hung opened, listening to them singing with full of emotions.

Unexpectedly, Beca volunteered to sing the next song, Heart Attack by Demi Lovato. If I wasn't thinking about Aubrey so much, I would have laughed my ass off on Beca's choice of song. _It's so unlike Beca to be singing non-badass songs!_

Chloe was also staring at Beca while that midget sang her heart out. I knew it was dedicated for Chloe. Beca wouldn't put her pride down if it wasn't for Chloe. It was a huge deal for Beca to be singing songs from Demi Lovato. _That midget can really sing!_

"Wow, is it just me or everyone in this room is feeling so tensed up?" Cynthia Rose laughed while the rest just stayed silent, except for Fat Amy.

"Alright bitches, it's fifteen more minutes to midnight. I think we should start playing the seven minutes in heaven or we'll miss the firework." Fat Amy suggested.

Everybody agreed. I took the empty bottle and spun it till it landed directly on Chloe. That wasn't on purpose. I was hoping that it would land on Aubrey instead of Chloe.

"Why is it always has to be me?" She whined, and everybody chuckled.

Chloe finished up her Magic Strawberry Vodka before slowly making her way to the storage closet located in the basement.

Once she shut the storage door, the rest of us automatically turned our gaze to Beca.

"What?!" She uttered.

"You know you want to." I smiled, cheekily.

"No." She said.

"B, I can't go in there because I'm with Amy. And obviously Stacie and Aubrey are together so…?" Cynthia Rose voiced out.

"This is so not fair!" Beca sulked while finishing up her drink. I could see that Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose were grinning at each other widely.

Beca fixed her clothes and wiped the sweat on her forehead before entering the storage closet.

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-**

I didn't know what got into me but I was feeling hot. I was perspiring like crazy. I was feeling something weird and I wasn't even tipsy.

I made my way to the closet where Chloe was waiting inside, while the rest of the girls were cheering and whistling at me. As soon as I closed the door behind me, it was quite dark inside so I spoke, "Chloe?"

"What're you doing here?" She spat out.

"Well, obviously I lost." I said awkwardly, and I heard Chloe sighing. "Listen, I come in peace. I think we should talk-"

"Beca, there's nothing-"

I pulled Chloe by her shirt and crashed our lips together, cutting Chloe's words off. The weird feeling in me was growing wilder. It was as if I was turned on even before kissing Chloe.

To my surprise, Chloe responded to my kiss. From just a normal peck, the kiss became heated. Chloe slid her tongue in my mouth and I instantly welcomed it, massaging her tongue with my own.

Our hands started to roam each other's body. I started peppering kisses on Chloe's jaw line and down her neck to just below her earlobe. Chloe tilted her head, giving me enough room to explore the area. Chloe let out a soft moan.

"God, you totally got no idea how long I wanted this." I whispered in her ear. Chloe started to slide her hands inside by sweatshirt. I could feel her bare hands touching my skin. It felt so good.

"Chloe-"

Chloe hurriedly attached our lips together again. It was her turn to cut my words off.

"Talk later." She mumbled in my mouth.

I got totally lost in the kiss. Chloe brought her knee up to my crotch and I could already feel the heat creeping up my already wet core. I was really aroused. I never felt that way before. Without hesitance, I brought Chloe's shirt up, together with her bra to reveal her perfectly rounded boobs. I took her breast in one hand while I took the other in my mouth. Chloe moaned slightly louder by the contact.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

I was feeling really weird. I felt so hot and was sweating like a pig. The weather was still cold and we were all wearing sweatshirts and sweatpants, but I didn't know why I was feeling so warm. I was very sure I wasn't drunk.

I didn't expect Beca to be singing Heart Attack by Demi Lovato. Her voice was sensational. I could see she was actually relating the lyrics to herself as she was singing it with full of expression.

Actually, Aubrey and I singing the song Can't Remember to Forget You by Shakira and Rihanna was also something I could relate to. It seemed that I couldn't remember to forget Beca.

When Fat Amy announced it was the time for the seven minutes in heaven, I was really hoping Aubrey and Stacie could get in the closet. I really think they should talk, but sadly, it was me.

I couldn't hear what they were talking outside of the closet but since I was inside, I was really praying hard that Beca would be there with me.

Alright, to be honest, I didn't know what gotten into me, but I was feeling kinda horny at that moment. Lucky for me, the higher power granted my wish and Beca's voice was heard calling my name.

Beca was standing so close to me as her warm breath was blowing on my face. I wanted to lean in and just capture those lips. I took a step impossibly closer, I just wanted to embrace her, and kiss her so bad, but I stopped as the thought of my dad kept interrupting me.

I was taken aback when Beca crashed our lips together. When realization hit me that Beca had her lips against mine, my mind exploded with fireworks of my own and I couldn't help but to return the kiss. It was as if I really needed to release myself.

Beca brought my shirt up, exposing my breast and she cupped my left boob while attacking my right one with her mouth. My arousal was getting way out of hand. I never felt that way before. The urgency of wanting to have sex was overwhelming.

I slid my hand into Beca's sweatpants and to my surprise, she didn't push me away. Taking it as a sign of approval, I slid my finger down to her folds and I could feel that she was dripping wet.

"You're so wet." I whispered huskily.

Beca whimpered by my touch.

Without warning, she slid her fingers into my bundle of nerve. I let out a moan and I could feel my eyeballs were rolling till the back of my head.

"Please, fuck me." I practically begged.

Beca didn't need to be told twice. She inserted two fingers in me and started pumping hard while I did the same to her. We moved in sync and had our hips moved with the rhythm of our hand inside of each other. We had our lips attached to one another as to suppress any sound coming from our mouth.

We were both on the verge of an extreme orgasm. I could feel I was getting closer and Beca's walls were tightening around my middle and ring fingers.

"I'm fucking close." She announced, softly.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" I said and with that, I exploded and Beca did the same after like two seconds later. We both fell to the floor still holding each other ever closely. I couldn't even feel my legs. It was such a mind blowing orgasm. I was pretty sure that my underwear was soaking and thank goodness my sweatpants were kinda thick.

"Thanks. That's just so amazing. You're amazing." Beca uttered, breathing heavily.

I really felt contented. "Thank you, I kinda needed that." I replied, shyly.

We fixed our clothes and all of a sudden, it became awkward, again.

"Chloe?"

"Hmm?"

"I just wanna say that- Megan didn't mean anything to me." Beca admitted.

"It's really none of my business, Beca."

"I just thought you should know." She shrugged.

"What do you really want from me?" I accidentally blurted out slightly harsher than intended.

"I just- I just wanna be your friend." Beca said, softly.

_Friends? Just friends? That's it? Great!_

"We already are friends, Beca." I replied.

_Why am I even feeling upset over that 'friend' word? It's not like I wanna be her girlfriend or anything. Right? _

"So what's next?" I asked.

"Do you think our seven minutes is over?"

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Alright chapter 15 everybody! Firstly, I just wanna say a million thank you for your response. More than 100 followers? Wow! I'm so speechless! I was touched by each and every words from all the reviewers. You guys are just too awesome! Thanks again guys! Well, I think this is not my best sex scene I've ever written. I'm really sorry. :( Hopefully I can do it better in the near future. Aubrey and Stacie had a little argument. What about Beca and Chloe? Will that intimate moment only be a one time thing? Let's see where this is going. So, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo **

**ballpointmf: **Thank you for your understanding dude! :)

**Cfoxsharp: **Get together? Like in this chapter? :p

**Guest (c14): **Soon... I promise! :) Oh and thank you so much, I'm flattered. :p

**savano: **Really glad that you're enjoying this. Thank you so much! :)

**chile101: **That really means a lot! Thank you! :)

**atty. jannie: **Thank you very much my friend. I'm really touched by your care and concern. I guess I'm getting better each day even though I do miss him a lot. :( Well, I'm happy you said the opposite but lets face it, jealous or not jealous Chloe is ALWAYS hot! Haha :p

**Donkey: **No worries Donkey! Well, things happened so I guess I just have to face it. Thank you so much! I'm feeling better now. :)

**Guest (c14): **Here you go dude! Hope you like it :)

**Guest (c14): **I'm really glad you like Fat Amy's character because every time I wrote something about her I would end up smiling to myself. :) Strangle Megan? But why? Haha :p

**RadforR: **Your reviews RadforR, never fail to make me smile. So I guess it worked! :) Really though, thank you so much. I really appreciate it a lot. :)

**GabyGaft: **It's okay dude, I guess I'm doing good now. Thank you! I'm really glad you got that 'seven minutes in hell' joke. Haha! I was just babbling about it because that's what Fat Amy usually does, she babbles a lot. LOL :p


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Stacie's POV:-**

The four of us had our ears glued to the closet door but sadly, we could only hear muffles coming out of it. We were just hoping that they could clear the air between them and at least enjoy themselves as friends rather than hating each other.

"Trust me guys. They're making out." Fat Amy blurted out.

"Yeah. 20 bucks says they're making out!" Cynthia Rose agreed.

"Why are you guys so confident?" Aubrey asked.

"Because our miss-smart-ass here just spiked their drinks with some drugs." Cynthia Rose declared, gesturing to Fat Amy.

"You did what?!" Aubrey shrieked.

"Relax miss-uptight-tits. It's a legal drug. CR and I went to the pharmacy to get something to enhance their sexual desire. It's something like a Viagra, for women." She winked.

"I thought you guys went to the pharmacy to get some tummy medicine coz CR-"

I didn't know how it happened, I didn't even get to finish my sentence but the next thing I knew, the four of us were already laying on the floor when the door was opened hard by a strong force. Glancing up, I saw puzzled Beca was holding on to the door knob looking down at us.

"Were you guys peeking on us?" Chloe voiced out from behind Beca.

_Fuck! That midget is stronger than she looks!_

We didn't reply but to quickly scattered back to the middle of the room.

"Our seven minutes are up, right?" Beca questioned while walking towards us.

"Your seven minutes ended like ten minutes ago." Aubrey answered.

"Yeah and you guys missed the fireworks." I said, flatly.

"Oh, and Happy New Year guys!" Fat Amy smirked, evilly.

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-**

As soon as Chloe and Beca went inside the storage closet, the four of us continued with our little karaoke session. We had a few more minutes till New Year. I took the microphone and typed in; '**Unconditionally' by Katy Perry. **

Deep down in me, I actually dedicated that song to Stacie. I knew I was falling for her, but the thought of her lying to me had me all wound up.

I sang my heart out and was actually having eye contact with Stacie. I could see Stacie was all teary. Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose sang along with me.

Soon, the song ended and Stacie quickly wiped her unshed tears.

"Oh my God, guys its five more minutes!" Cynthia Rose shouted after glancing at her watch.

"But they're still inside. Should we inform them?" Stacie spoke.

"Let them be. There must be a lot of things for them to talk." Fat Amy smirked.

The four of us went to the backyard having a glass of wine in hand. It was cold. We sat next to each other on a folded chair that was prepared earlier for us to catch the firework. I was sitting in between Stacie and Fat Amy, while the two chairs which were meant for Beca and Chloe was unoccupied.

We were sipping on our wine when all of a sudden the banging sound was heard and the different colours of firework were seen exploding in the air. I was amazed by how beautiful the firework was.

Stacie grabbed my hand. I turned to see her staring at me. "Happy New Year, Aubrey." She smiled, lovingly.

I got hypnotised just by looking at her. The firework was still going on.

"Aubrey, if you were to give me a chance to explain myself earlier, I would have said, I lied about my work because I was embarrassed to tell you the truth. You're a lawyer and I didn't want because of my profession you would hate me. I really like you, Aubrey. I waited for New Year to tell you the truth so that I can-"

I cut her words off by crashing our lips together. The firework was still exploding loudly. I could feel my own firework was popping in my brain. The delicate touch of Stacie's lips against mine made my knees felt weak. I knew it wasn't our first kiss but that kiss was amazing and I could feel a lot of emotion going on during that kiss.

We both pulled away, in need of oxygen and Stacie was beaming at me. "Are you still mad at me?" She asked, with our forehead still attached to each other.

"I was just mad because you lied to me, Stace. I don't care if you're a bar top dancer or even a stripper or a prostitute. I really like you too." I admitted, biting on my lower lip.

"I am not just a bar top dancer, Aubrey. I am all that you mentioned."

I pulled myself further away from her to see her whole expression. I was really shocked to hear that and I didn't know how to react on that. _Stacie's a prostitute too?!_

"Kidding!" She shouted.

I felt relieved. I shook my head and chuckled at myself. To my surprise, Stacie pulled out a small yellow scarf from her pocket and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

She took the scarf and tied it on my wrist. "Aubrey, will you-"

"That firework is so amazing! Cheers bitches!" Fat Amy exclaimed, happily, interrupting Stacie's sentence. Stacie and I automatically turned to glare at Fat Amy while she mouthed "Opps" before pulling Cynthia Rose away from us.

I turned my focus back to Stacie and she was still holding the scarf on my wrist. "As you were saying?" I asked.

Stacie cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "Aubrey, I don't just like you, but I think I'm falling in love with you. I've never done this before. Aubrey, will you be my girlfriend?"

My jaw dropped upon hearing Stacie's words. I was really contented. I could feel my heart pumping on my ear. My palm started to sweat. My stomach was doing back flips till I feel like… Puking? _Oh no, no, no! Please not now!_

"I understand if you don't want to. I'll give you some time to think about it." Stacie frowned while I was controlling myself not to vomit.

"No. I mean yes. Yes!" I managed to answer after it felt like hours of not talking.

Stacie looked confused. "So you do need time to think?" She asked.

"No, I don't need time. And yes, I would really love to be your girlfriend." I said, staring deep at Stacie's stunning eyes.

_My dad is so gonna kill me! But whatever. Fuck my dad!_

Stacie all of a sudden jumped off from her seat, pumping her fist up in the air, knocking my folded chair in the process. "Stacie!" I screamed but it was too late as I landed side way on the ground with the chair still intact to my butt.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." She quickly helped me up.

We both laughed at the incident while I brushed off some grass on my sweatpants. Stacie pulled me closer by my waist and I instantly wrapped my arm around her neck.

"I'm not good at this, but I promise, I'll do my best not to hurt you." She spoke, eyes full of desire.

"You just did." I chuckled, pointing at the spot where I just fell.

"That doesn't count." She shook her head.

We both smiled to each other lovingly and attached our lips together. Again, I could see firework through the kiss till Fat Amy broke our trance, "I don't mean to interrupt your romantic moment, but I think we should check on shortcake and ginger. I don't want them to suffocate in that tiny room."

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-  
><strong>  
>I couldn't believe my eyes, the most beautiful and amazing women sitting beside me was finally someone I could call, my girlfriend.<p>

Beca and Chloe were acting really weird. I wanted to ask that midget about the seven minutes in heaven. _Or almost 20 minutes in heaven! _But the overwhelming happiness of Aubrey being my girlfriend had me forgotten about everything.

We were all seated in the basement having drinks and some silly games. It was so much fun. I couldn't take my eyes away from my girlfriend.

We decided to call it a night after wishing Happy New Year to each other and a last tossed to us. I was a little drunk.

I had my hand intertwined to Aubrey's and Beca gave me a loop smile gesturing at our interlaced fingers. I nodded my head towards Beca before she gave me a thumb up.

Everyone headed to our respective room to get ready for bed. My mind was spinning with Aubrey's face. I got so turned on by her sight. Aubrey crawled on top of me seductively and started kissing me. It was as if my world stopped for a few minutes.

"I think Fat Amy's idea of spiking our drinks was such a brilliant plan." I chuckled in between kisses.

Aubrey's hand started tracing pattern on my body lazily and I was already going insane.

I expertly swapped our bodies and was lying on top of her. Aubrey bit on her bottom lips. _Damn she's sexy! My girlfriend is so fucking hot!_

"You're so beautiful." I whispered, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"You are beautiful." She said pulling me down for another searing kiss.

I pulled my top off and threw it over my shoulder while I could see Aubrey's eyes widen and her green orbs were darkening. I gave her opened mouth kisses on her neck and I could feel Aubrey shivered by the contact. She arched her body upward and tilted her head further back.

"Tell me when to stop." I whispered in her ear before giving a teasing lick on her earlobe.

I slowly removed her top and admired her well toned physique while I was still straddling her hip. I slightly rocked my body to give some friction against our core and again, Aubrey arched her body further up.

I made my way to the valley of her breast down to her stomach still doing the opened kiss gesture while helping her to get rid of her bra. I fondled her perfect breast while tracing down her flat stomach with my tongue. I glanced up and Aubrey was biting on her lower lips.

"I really wanna know how you taste like." I said in a husky voice.

Aubrey nodded her head and taking it as a sign of approval, I pulled her sweatpants together with her undies off of her long legs.

"You sure about this?" I asked.

She nodded again.

I moved her hands to hold on to the headboard.

"Trust me, you're gonna need it." I winked, seductively.

I moved down to in between her legs which she was already spreading wide. I gave her already wet fold a long teasing lick and Aubrey shuddered by the contact. _She tastes so fucking good!_

I spread her lips apart and made the digit 8 with my tongue. Aubrey moaned. I sucked on her swollen nub and Aubrey whimpered in pleasure.

I pushed a finger inside of her while I sucked on her nub hard.

"Hmm… That feels so good." Aubrey moaned slightly louder and her hip was rocking in sync with my finger.

"Make me cum, baby." She said.

I increased my speed while still flicking her clit with my tongue. Aubrey's moan was getting louder. She had one hand tangled on my brunette locks while the other hand gripping the headboard.

"Oh fuck." She slightly screamed.

I continued on what I was doing as I felt her walls tightening. I inserted another digit and was now doing her with two fingers while my other hand was rubbing her erected nipple. The sound of Aubrey was enough to make me come undone. It was so sexy.

"I'm gonna c-cum!"

...And with that, Aubrey came hard on my mouth and I was more than happy to lick her mess cleaned.

I moved up and kissed her, giving her the taste of herself and Aubrey looked contented. A wide smile was spread on her face.

"I'm sure to love Fat Amy's idea. That was amazing." Aubrey spoke after catching her breath.

She flipped our position.

"Your turn. Tell me what to do." She smirked.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-  
><strong>  
>When Beca and I got to the room, we were both awkwardly silent. I didn't know what to say. The memory of the closet incident was running in my mind and I couldn't help but to purse my lips to stop myself from smiling.<p>

"You mind if I smoke here?" Beca broke the silence.

"Sure." I replied without even thinking.

Beca stood by the window and lighted her cigarette.

I always hated cigarette smells but with Beca on my sight, all thought about hating cigarettes were long forgotten. _What is wrong with me?!_

"How's your cold?" I asked, resting my back on the headboard.

"Oh it's better. I guess you make it better." She winked, and I looked away trying to hide my blushing cheeks.

"Chloe-" - "Beca-" We called in unison.

We both snickered.

"You first." I said.

"About just now?"

"Oh don't worry, that won't happen again." I answered in an instant. I didn't know what I was doing.

I saw Beca slightly frowned, but she didn't say anything.

"You know, everybody have needs." I chuckled mockingly.

I kicked myself on my head and was cursing myself to death. _Why would I even say that if I think I'm totally falling for her! Stupid move Chloe!  
><em>  
>"I think I'm just gonna sleep now. Good night, Beca." I uttered, softer than I expected.<p>

"Good night, Chloe."

'Beca, I don't know how long I can do this but just from the sight of you makes me feel at ease. What about my dad? He'll never approve to us, but what's the reason for him to hate the Mitchells so much? This is freaking stressful! I just got the feeling that Beca could be the one.' I thought to myself before shutting my eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N:- Chapter 16 yo! I decided to focus more on Staubrey for this chapter. Well, Aubrey and Stacie had gotten together. What about Beca and Chloe? Will that closet incident be a one time thing like what Chloe said? Oh and I'm not really sure if women Viagra exist but I was watching a movie where there was this guy who popped a couple of sex pills on some random girl's drink and that girl was like desperately wanted to bed him. So that's how the idea came on this chapter. Hey it's fiction after all. Hehe :p By the way, there will be some drama coming up on the next chapter. So what do you guys think of this one? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**Cfoxsharp: **Glad you like it! Sorry the issue still not yet sorted out but very soon okay :)

**Ballpointmf: **Thank you very much! :)

**RadforR: **Hahaha! Reading your review made me LOL! :D Thank you very much for sticking around buddy! :) I'm doing good I guess. Back to reality :( What about you? :)

**Remix-this: **So true! But relax, I got something planned out. :p

**Donkey: **LOL! Yeah I'm back again mate! Sorry for the slow update though. Anyway thank you so much for sticking around. I'm really really happy to hear from you. Seriously though, thank you! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17  
><span>**  
><strong>Beca's POV:-<br>**  
>I really felt disappointed when Chloe said that the closet incident was just a one time thing. I could feel a pang in my heart.<p>

After wishing her good night, I quickly finished up my cigarette and lay in bed. The bed heater wasn't working still.

I had my back facing Chloe and unexpectedly, Chloe shifted closer, spooning me.

"Sorry, I'm just so cold." She said.

I smiled and positioned myself so Chloe was actually lying on my arm with one of her arm draped across my mid section.

The smell of Chloe's hair really had me smiling dreamily and being turned on was totally an understatement.

I pushed the thought a side and closed my eyes, smiling wide internally.

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning, I woke up upon a weight on my chest and my arm was numbed. I cracked an eye opened, and I wasn't surprised to see Chloe still peacefully sleeping. I didn't have the heart to wake her up, even when my arm was killing me.

"You really got me going gaga all over you, Chloe Beale." I whispered as softly as possible, not wanting Chloe to hear it.

I stroke her red locks and Chloe stirred up. She quickly moved away once she realised that she was still in the same position as last night.

"Good morning." I spoke.

"Sorry, I sleep like a pig when being cuddled." She stifled a yawn.

_Is it even possible to look this stunning early in the morning?  
><em>  
>I smiled and absentmindedly stretched my numbed arm.<p>

"I'm really sorry-"

"Hey no worries. I kinda enjoy it." I interrupted.

Chloe cracked a smile.

I could feel the whole room was spinning by just looking at her incredible smile.

My phone started to buzz and I quickly scanned through it;  
><strong>Open the door! Brunch remember? - Megan<br>**  
>I sighed and showed Chloe the text. I saw Chloe's smile faded in an instant, but she quickly brushed it off by excusing herself for a quick shower.<p>

I kinda had a terrible headache from last night drinking.

I popped a gum in my mouth and went down to meet Megan.

"Happy New Year, babe!" She hugged me and lifted me up in the air, as soon as I opened the door.

"Happy New Year to you too." I greeted, unenthusiastically.

Megan pulled me for a kiss, but I pulled away after a few seconds.

"I'll go change and get the others." I uttered, walking backwards.

XXXXXXXXX

Once again, everyone was gathered in the living room waiting for the take-forever-to-ready-princess to join us, Chloe.

"Congrats, Conrad! You finally managed to tame the uptight monster." Fat Amy spoke after Aubrey and Stacie told us about them being officially an item.

"Screw you!" Aubrey gestured to Fat Amy.

"Obviously she was the one screwing you last night. You guys were so loud!" Fat Amy gestured to Aubrey and Stacie, earning laughter from the rest of us.

"Thanks for spiking our drinks." Stacie winked.

"Spiking what drinks?" Chloe chimed in, making her entrance down the stairs.

Chloe was wearing her worn out skinny jeans and a turtle neck sweater but as usual, she looked amazing.

"Yeah she spiked our drinks with something like a women's Viagra." Aubrey spat out, rolling her eyes.

Chloe and I made eye contact instantly.

"Oh I heard of those sex pills. Once you take it, you can't resist to fuck anyone in front of you." Megan chuckled, slightly blushing. _Wait, why is she blushing? _

"Yeah, totally agree with that." Stacie spoke brightly, before mouthing "thank you" to Fat Amy.

"Errr- I actually spiked Chloe's and Beca's drink. That shit is expensive to get for everybody." Fat Amy admitted.

Everybody immidiately went silent, looking at each other blankly.

"Wait, does that mean you and her-" Megan asked me, pointing back and forth between me and Chloe.

I didn't answer.

"I thought we had connections! I'm starting too really like you!" Megan snapped at me.

"We definitely has a connection, but-"

"But what, B?!" Megan chided, cutting my words off.

"It's- It's just a one night stand. It didn't mean anything." I reluctantly answered.

"Excuse me?" Chloe chimed in.

I looked up to see Chloe with arm folded across her chest standing in front of me.

"You said it was a one time thing!" I defended.

"Yeah I did, and here I was, thinking how to take my words back after you admitted going gaga all over me!" She yelled straight to my face.

"I thought you were still asleep?!"

"Well obviously you thought wrong!" She stated, angrily.

We stayed in silent. Chloe was glaring at me with eyes full of anger and disappointment. I was angry at myself for not being able to handle my own shit! I was mad at myself for making things complicated!

"This is too much drama. I'm out of here." Megan waved off leaving us, while I was having a stare down competition with Chloe.

I didn't even bother to stop Megan from leaving. I knew I'd hurt her somehow, but obviously Megan wasn't the one I wanna be with.

My eyes were still fixed on Chloe's crystal blue eyes and Chloe was doing the same. We didn't even blink, not even once.

_Okay this is it. I seriously had enough!  
><em>  
>"You know what? I'm sick of this! I can't do this any more. Chloe, I'm fucking in love with you!" I didn't know what had gotten into me, but it was like a word vomit.<p>

Chloe's eyes widen. She didn't say anything though.

"As much as I tried to hate you, I just can't. The more I see you, the more I'm falling for you. I can't stay mad at you for long, and I don't know why! I tried. I fucking tried! I tried having sex with that gorgeous babe, but what I could think of is you! You're everywhere! So I'm gonna finish this. If you don't have any feelings for me then I want you to tell me now."

I felt my sight was getting blurry from the unshed tears. My breathing was getting heavier. Chloe still didn't say anything.

"Tell me, Chloe!" I bugged.

"Yes, I don't have any feelings for you! In fact, I hate you! Happy?!" Chloe shouted with tears rolling down her cheeks.

I felt my heart shattered into pieces. I felt that the world was getting darker. I felt a sting in my brain. I took a step back.

"Thank you, Chloe." I uttered, before turning around and run out of the door.

I hopped on my bike and started my engine. I was riding my baby as fast as I could even without any jackets on. The weather was freaking cold and I could feel the hair on my body was standing up upon the freezing wind blowing, but I couldn't care less.

I didn't know where I was heading to. My eyes were getting blurry. My head was killing me. I saw a car approaching, I didn't know how fast I was going. The car was getting nearer, my arms were locked on the handle tight and soon, I realized that my body was floating on air, heading straight to the bushes. I was like a freaking superman for that few seconds.

I landed hard on the ground. All I could say was, "Chloe..." Before darkness took over everything.

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-  
><strong>  
>We all went speechless when Chloe shouted about hating Beca.<p>

I gasped upon hearing those hurtful words. Beca soon dashed out of the house and Chloe dropped to the floor crying her heart out.

"What's your actual fuck, Chloe?!" Stacie exclaimed.

Beca was obviously hurt.

"Why must you say that, Ginger? That's harsh." Fat Amy chimed in.

Chloe didn't say anything but had her knees up to her chin, still crying like a child.

I knew Chloe didn't mean what she said. I embraced Chloe tightly while she sobbed harder.

"You obviously have feelings towards that hobbit, Chloe. Why must you keep fighting it?" I asked.

"I'm scared, Bree! Even if I were to admit my feelings towards her, I'll make the matter worst. My dad, he- he just won't accept us." Chloe spoke in between sob while I stroke her red locks to comfort her.

"Why are you so afraid of your dad? This is your love life! She could be the one you'll spend your life with! For God sake you're no longer staying with your dad!" Stacie spat out angrily.

_Only if Stacie knew about my dad, I'm very sure she won't be saying that to Chloe, but to me instead.  
><em>  
>"I hate to say this, but I think Stacie has a point, Chloe. Pushing her away won't make you feel any better." Cynthia voiced out.<p>

"Why does your dad hate her so much? She's a good person. A lil' tiny, but she got fat heart." Fat Amy stated.

The room fell into silence except for Chloe who sobbed uncontrollably.

"I'm only gonna ask you this, once, and I want you to answer me honestly. Do you love Beca?" Stacie asked in all seriousness.

Chloe looked up to see me, then to Stacie and nodded her head.

"Good! Let's go find her. The rest, stay here, in case she comes back." Stacie directed.

"I'll come with you." Cynthia Rose volunteered while Stacie just nodded her head in response.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-  
><strong>  
>Stacie and I shared a ride to look for Beca. It didn't take us far. It was only about a few kilometres away from the lake house when we saw an accident with a police car and an ambulance car blocking my view from seeing who were involved.<p>

Stacie slowed down. Broken glasses were every where. I saw the car involved was badly damaged but the driver was only slightly injured.

"Beca!" I shouted and pointed at Beca's bike, which was no longer looking like a Ducati anymore. The front part of the motorcycle was severely crushed.

I started to panic. I didn't know if my heart was still beating. I jumped off from Stacie's bike even before it made a complete stop and ran towards the scene, but was stopped by a policeman. "Sorry, you can't go in there!"

"That's my girlfriend!" I yelled, and the policemen loosen his grip.

I saw Beca was lying on a stretcher with her arm, legs and neck temporarily cast. There was blood all over her and her face was swollen. The paramedics were ready to bring her back to the nearest hospital.

I got really giddy by my sight, my legs became weak like jelly, and the next thing I knew, I fell to the ground and my world started to blackout.

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-  
><strong>  
>I felt so scared after looking at Beca in that state. The thought of loosing Beca was taking control of me.<p>

Chloe lost her conscious when she saw Beca. I didn't know what to think. I stood there looking at the paramedics taking Beca and Chloe away.

I felt my surrounding was moving fast except for my brain. Cynthia Rose snapped me from my trance.

"I've informed Aubrey and Amy. They'll be on their way. Let's follow the ambulance." She said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I wasn't sure if I was good enough to be riding again.

I stopped riding for awhile after witnessing my beloved aunt, Beca's mom died in a terrible accident. It took me years to finally get hold of riding again, with a strong courage from Beca.

Now, looking at what happened in front of me, I wasn't sure if I'll ever ride again. I looked down at my hands and I was trembling.

"Stace, don't lose it. You gotta be strong, for Beca." Cynthia Rose encouraged me.

I nodded my head and quickly hopped on my KTM Duke, chasing the ambulance.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-  
><strong>  
>I heard some beeping sounds and people talking among them. I slowly cracked my eyes opened and realized I was in the hospital.<p>

"Beca!" I screamed, sitting up in an instant, while my eyes scanning around the room.

Aubrey and Fat Amy comforted me, while Stacie was seated in a couch in front of me sobbing in to Cynthia Rose's chest.

I really hope it was just a nightmare but looking at the situation during that moment, I knew it wasn't just a bad dream.

"Where's Beca? I wanna see her." I started to cry.

"She's in the operating theatre." Aubrey answered.

"Oh my God, what did I do to her?"

"It's really not your fault Chloe. Things happened." Stacie said, in between sob.

I felt worst. I broke down, crying hard. "It was my entire fault! If I didn't say any of those things, this won't happen!"

"It was my idea to drug you guys." Fat Amy uttered, wiping her tears away.

"No! It's my fault for pushing you guys, trying to make you and Beca together again." Aubrey stated.

"No baby, it's my fault for planning this trip." Stacie chimed in, standing up to console crying Aubrey.

If I wasn't paying too much attention on worrying about Beca, I would have teased Stacie upon calling Aubrey baby.

"Guys this is not the time to be blaming yourself for what happened. Let's just hope for the best. B is a very strong woman, she'll make it." Cynthia Rose voiced out.

I sobbed harder. If I could just turn back the time, I would tell her what I really wanna say- _that I fucking love her!_

At that moment, I wasn't sure if I still got the chance to tell her how I truly felt. I would exchange or do anything just to see Beca again.

I vowed to take care of her my whole life if she were to forgive me.

The nurse came into the room to check on me. "Miss Beale, are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine. How's Beca?"

"She's still in the operating theatre. We'll inform you guys if we hear anything from the doctor okay. For now you still need some rest." The nurse patted my shoulder.

I couldn't care less about my health. All I wanted was to see how Beca was doing.

The room was filled with silence again, except for our sobbing sound. I felt pain in my chest and my head was spinning. My tears kept rolling down my cheeks even when I tried to control it.

The doctor came in after about half an hour. "Beca Mitchell's family?"

Stacie immediately stood up and the girls rushed over to the doctor. I wanted to join them but I got drips on my left hand and some wires attached to my body. _Fucking hell!_

I heard the doctor saying that Beca's condition was stabilized. Beca had her right leg and a rib fractured from the impact of her fall, plus she busted her right lower arm during the crash. The rest were minor injuries. It sounded terrible. Beca must be going through a lot of pain.

The next thing I heard almost made me lost my conscious again. "She must be traumatized, because- I'm sorry, she's still not awake yet."

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N:- …And that's chapter 17 y'all! Gotta admit, not really a fun chapter to write but hey, a story can never be complete without any drama. Sadly, Beca had an accident. Will Chloe get the chance to tell Beca how she really feel? Or will it be too late? Aubrey and Stacie's relationship wasn't a secret anymore, but will Aubrey tell her dad about it? Once again, what do you guys think? Have a great day night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**Cfoxsharp: **Haha you got me! :p

**ballpointmf: **Awww... Thanks dude! :)

**Illithyia: **Oh my God! Thank you! I'm so happy to see your name. :D I'm a huge fan of your story **'Mix of Emotions'**. :) **(GUYS, READ THAT STORY! IT'S REALLY GOOD!)**

**RadforR: **Hahaha! Your review never fail to make me smile! :D Thank you so much buddy! You knew about Amy and CR? :O Well, I'm still doing the same, wishing some miracles to happen. (And by miracles I mean, Bechloe/Sendrick to happen and for me to meet them personally!) :p Don't worry, you're not disturbing me at all, infact, I kinda like it. ;) Oh, and by the way, which team are you in? Bechloe or Staubrey? :/

**Donkey: **Hey Donkey! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You've been a very great reviewer ever since my 1st fic. I really appreciate it so much. Thanks again mate! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Aubrey's POV:-  
><strong>  
>Beca was traumatized from the accident, hence, she was yet to awake. The doctor told us that there wasn't a specific timing for cases like Beca's. It might take an hour, a day, a week, a month, or maybe even more. <em>Most likely, Beca is in a coma.<em> It was a heart breaking situation, deep down we knew that we would never give up on Beca.

I pushed Chloe on a wheel chair to Beca's room. That hobbit was lying on the hospital bed looking as pale as ever. If it wasn't a sad moment, I would have suggested her to go for some tanning.

_I may not be a fan of Beca but she makes my best-friend happy. So, if Beca were to wake up again, I'll definitely tell her that, 'I, Aubrey Ragsdale Posen will give you my stamp of approval to be with my best-friend, Chloe Anne Beale.' So, please wake up hobbit! Before I change my mind!  
><em>  
>Chloe broke down again the moment when she saw Beca. Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose were hugging Stacie as my girlfriend couldn't even stand on her own two feet.<p>

Beca was looking vulnerable. I really took pity on her. We decided to take turns to look after Beca. For a start, Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy volunteered as Chloe and Stacie were not on their best to take the first shift.

_I hate to admit this, but poor Beca, she must be going through a lot of pain. I just hope she'll be awake again soon.  
><em>  
>We went back to the lake house by cab. Chloe was looking so messed up. She had been crying quietly throughout the journey. Stacie on the other hand was being so quiet and not wanting to talk or do anything.<p>

As soon as we got back to the lake house, Chloe went straight to her room while I stayed with Stacie in the living room.

"Stacie baby, you didn't eat the whole day. You gotta eat something." I put my arm around her shoulder.

Stacie shook her head. Her eyes were puffy and watery. I knew she was really worried about Beca. Well, everybody was.

"Baby, I know you're sad and only God knows how worry you are about Beca, but you have to be strong for her. If you don't eat, you'll fall sick and you'll be weak." I said, rubbing small circles on her back.

"I don't want to lose her. She's everything to me." Stacie spoke softly, while tears started rolling down her cheeks again.

"Beca is a tough woman. She'll be okay."

I didn't know what else to say. _I couldn't guarantee that Beca would wake up anytime soon, but I do have some faith in her.  
><em>  
>I prepared some hot cocoa and some toast for both Stacie and Chloe. Stacie began eating slowly and I decided to send the food to Chloe.<p>

Her room door was ajar, so I invited myself in and I saw Chloe was sitting on the floor with her knees on her chin, leaning against the bed. I got closer, "Chloe?"

Chloe quickly wiped her tears away before turning to see me.

"I brought some toast and a hot cocoa." I said, settling down beside her.

"Thanks Bree, but I'm not hungry."

"You didn't eat the whole day. I'm sure Beca don't wanna see you looking sick when she wakes up."

Chloe broke down and cried. "She's gonna wake up, right?"

I didn't want to make empty promises but looking at Chloe in that state, I couldn't help but to answer, "She's a strong lady. Definitely she will, babe."

Chloe's face softened. She took the hot cocoa and sip on it slowly.

"Aubrey?"

"Yeah?"

"What if she's not waking up?" She asked, and I could see her tears were building up again in her eyes.

"She will, Chloe. She definitely will." I hugged her.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-  
><strong>  
>The next morning, the three of us went back to the hospital.<p>

I couldn't sleep the whole night. I was feeling so shagged from crying. My eyes were swollen and dark circles could be seen but I didn't bother to put any make up on.

Stacie had informed Beca's father about the situation and they were on their way taking the first flight they could get.

Stacie was looking as horrible as me. I pushed the door to Beca's room and the first thing I saw was Beca still laying on the bed hopelessly.

I clenched my jaw and made my way closer to her. I didn't want to cry anymore. I hope that my strong facade would somehow transfer some energy to wake Beca up.

Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose were sleeping on the couch in sitting position. Aubrey had to shake them hard in order to get them to wake up.

Stacie kissed on Beca's forehead and I could see couple of teardrops fell on Beca's face. She wiped it off and spoke, "It's time to wake up, midget. You slept enough already."

I grabbed Stacie's hand and gave her an encouraging smile. Aubrey suggested to get breakfast for everyone, leaving me some alone time with Beca.

I sat on a chair by her bed and absentmindedly played with her uninjured left hand. "You know, when the first time we met, you hypnotized me with your beauty. You left me wanting to get to know you better. When I get to know you, I started to really like you. Then, you asked me out on a date, you know what I felt during that moment?" I slightly chuckled. "It was the best day of my life. I was so happy. We had our date and even when you screw it up with your salty chicken, but trust me, it was the best date ever. I got so lost every time we kissed. You see, I'm always happy when I'm with you. My life suck after the second I decided not to see you anymore. I tried my best to hate you, but I just can't." I wiped my tears with the back of my hand. "I guess I'm falling in love with you even more when I'm supposed to hate you. Now, that I love you, I'm so scared to lose you. Please wake up, my Jerry."

Beca didn't move but I saw tears rolling down through the side of her eyes and that was when I thought she could hear me.

I got closer to Beca and whispered in her ear, "I'm not really sure if you can hear me, but I just wanna promise you, Jerry, I'll always stay by your side if you were to wake up again. I will tell you how much I'm longing for your touch and the most important thing; I will show you how much I love you. I'm deeply in love with you, Beca 'whatever' Mitchell."

"My middle name is Elizabeth." I heard Beca saying.

I was shocked. I raised my head up to see Beca who was still having her both eyes shut and not moving an inch.

I really thought I was going insane. I scanned the room and I was positive that no one else was there, except for us.

"I must be hearing things." I chuckled, more to myself.

I placed my head back as before.

"My real name is Rebeca Elizabeth Mitchell."

I hurriedly pulled back. I was surprised to see Beca's dark blue eyes staring back at me. She was awake. _It's not like I'm upset or anything, but I just couldn't believe my eyes.  
><em>  
>"Y-you are awake?" I stuttered.<p>

Beca slowly nodded.

"I'll call the doctor-" I said, halfway standing up to dashed out of the room, but was stopped by Beca's hand pulling me by my fingers.

"How long have I been asleep?" Beca asked, staring straight to my eyes, with a smile spread on her pale lips. She whimpered when she stretched her arm.

"Almost for a-"

"A year?!" She exclaimed, cutting my words off while using her uninjured hand to touch on her private underneath the blanket.

I was confused by her action.

"You did 'Brazilian Waxing' on me?"

"What makes you think of that?" I asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"If I had been sleeping for a year, then there should at least be a bush down there, right? Or a jungle maybe?"

I couldn't help but to laugh at Beca's antic. _She's just so adorable!_

"You slept for only a day Beca." I declared.

"Oh."

Beca and I looked into each other's eyes again. I felt a strong gravity pulling us closer.

"You really mean what you said back there?" She asked.

"You heard me?" I questioned back.

"I may or may not be dreaming about it." She shrugged.

"I meant every single word I said to you, Beca." I smiled.

"Am I still not awake yet?"

I took her uninjured hand and bit on it.

"Ouch! What the hell?" She shrieked.

"You're definitely not dreaming, Jerry."

We both chuckled, and again we got lost into each other's eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-  
><strong>  
>"You got prettier while I was away."<p>

"Well, I'm saving it all for you." Chloe smiled lovingly.

Chloe got really closed to me. I could feel her minty breath blowing at my face. Our lips were inches apart, when all of a sudden, "Beca fucking Mitchell!" Somebody screamed at the top of her lung.

Chloe and I immediately snapped our head to see the source of the voice, and it wasn't a surprise to see my one and only, annoying, idiotic cousin, Stacie Conrad, marching in.

"You fucking asshole! I was crying my heart out for you! I thought you're really gonna die!" Stacie spat out angrily.

I couldn't say anything. I scrunched my nose and tried to lower myself.

"Stacie, she just woke up." Chloe defended me, looking puzzled.

"No Chloe. She woke up an hour after we left yesterday and she stopped Amy and CR from informing us!"

"What?!" Chloe shrieked.

"Yes, I had an accident, but not a concussion." I mumbled.

"You know how tiring it was to be running back and forth to my girlfriend and to my best-friend to comfort them?" Aubrey gave me her official Aubrey Posen's death glare.

I bit my lips. I knew they were mad at me. _Hey I just wanna know where I'm standing in their life and obviously they love me! I'm more than happy about it._

Stacie came over and smacked my forehead with her three middle fingers. "You're lucky you're still in this bed!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I called your dad, and he's on his way." Stacie quickly told me.

"Why did you do that?!" I screamed.

"You looked like you're dying, midget! I gotta call your dad before it's too late!"

I turned to Chloe and she raised an eyebrow at me.

It wasn't the eyebrow thingy I was worried about, but I really wasn't looking forward to see my dad.

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-  
><strong>  
>Looking at how Chloe was acting upon laying an eye on Beca who was lying stiff on the bed was giving me the thought of leaving them some time alone. Hence, I suggested that we could all get some breakfast for a start.<p>

I knew how badly Chloe and Stacie felt during that moment. Consoling my best-friend and my girlfriend the night before was some serious business. I didn't get much sleep. I kept waking up upon my girlfriend sobbing beside me and after calming her down, I had to run over to Chloe's room to check on Chloe and found that she was doing the same thing as my girlfriend.

I knew they were down I just felt like shouting, 'give me a break!' It was tiring!

Stacie, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and I went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. I was amazed to see Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose were all cheerful instead of being worried about Beca.

Fat Amy was cracking some stupid jokes and Cynthia Rose seemed to be laughing her ass off, but Stacie was still all silent.

"Come on Conrad, cheer up a little. You look horrible!" Fat Amy uttered.

Stacie didn't say anything.

"Yeah Stace, stop worrying so much." Cynthia Rose spoke.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? My cousin's fighting for her life and you guys are telling me not to worry?!" Stacie snapped.

I grabbed her hand underneath the table as a comforting gesture, but Stacie wasn't calmed at all.

"How the fuck am I going to stop worrying if Beca is still not awake yet?!" Stacie yelled.

"Babe..." I grabbed hold of her hand tighter.

"Oh I'm sorry, because I don't think looking at her in that death bed is amusing at all!" Stacie pulled her hand away from me and instantly stood up from her seat.

"Beca's awake, Stacie." Fat Amy mumbled.

My head automatically snapped to Fat Amy's direction. "What did you say?" I asked.

"Beca's awake." Fat Amy repeated softly.

"We weren't supposed to tell you guys this, but yeah, she's awake and she's-"

"When?" Stacie instantly chimed in, cutting Cynthia Rose's words. I could see her face soften, but her voice was still filled with anger.

"About an hour after you guys left yesterday." Fat Amy answered, immediately.

"Why didn't anyone at least have the decency to tell me?!" Stacie huffed.

"Beca- Urgh! She wanted to see if Chloe really cares about her." Fat Amy grumped.

"She could at least tell us about it!" I shout out.

"Enough said. I'm gonna kill that midget, myself!" Stacie uttered, heading out of the cafeteria while the rest of us following suit.

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-  
><strong>  
>I was really happy to know that Beca was awake, even when she did lie to me. I was glad that she's back.<p>

A few hours prior, we were all happily chit chatting with one another in her room. I could see Chloe and Beca were back acting all couple-y again. I could really sense love between them.

Beca was getting better despite her pale looking skin. Chloe was feeding Beca with some meal provided by the hospital when Kelvin and Sheila Mitchell burst in from the door.

The room was filled with immediate silence. "Dad!" Beca coughed, almost choking on the food she was chewing.

"Oh Beca, thank God you're awake now. We got on the plane as soon as Stacie told me about you." Kelvin hugged Beca.

"Slow down dad, you're hurting me." Beca winced upon Kelvin tight hug.

"We were so worried about you. What actually happened?" Sheila kissed Beca on her forehead.

Chloe shuffled away from them awkwardly.

"I- errr- Well, I had an accident. So here I am." Beca pointed the obvious.

"We need details Beca. I'm gonna sue who ever responsible for this." Kelvin stated with all seriousness.

"Dad, I'm fine. It was all my fault. I was in a hurry to- to..." Beca's eyes was scanning the room, hoping to be saved.

"T-to get some Aspirin for me! I was having a terrible hangover." I chimed in.

_Did I just say that to my late aunt's ex-husband? Shit!_

"You should totally slow down on your drinking honey. I know its new year, but too much alcohol intake is not good for your body." Sheila voiced out, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Yes Stacie. Now look at my lil cricket-"

"Dad!" Beca shouted. Her pale skin automatically went red upon hearing her childhood nickname. She looked at me in the eye, silently thanked me. I smiled and nodded my head once, to acknowledge her that I'd got the message.

Everyone chuckled at Beca's antic but Chloe was looking uncomfortable. I knew she blamed herself for what happened to Beca.

"Hey, who we got here? I'm sorry. I was so caught up by my lil cricket-"

"Dad!" Beca shouted again, face palming herself with her left hand.

"Opps." Kelvin giggled.

"Uncle Kelvin, sheila. This is Aubrey, my girlfriend. You've met CR. This is Amy, Aubrey's sister and that's Chloe." I introduced them.

Kelvin eyes were fixed on Chloe.

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N:- Chapter 18 ladies and gentlemen! Obviously Beca wasn't really in a coma. She may or may not be asleep due to the drug intake during her operation procedure. Will Kelvin Mitchell recognize Chloe as a Beale? So, as usual, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo  
><strong>

**Monkeyfuncky: **Thanks dude! :)

**chile101: **Oppsy... I'm sorry. :p Hope this chapter make it up to you. :)

**Donkey: **Awww... I'm flattered. :) Bit of bombshell? I guess I did it! Hehe.. :p I'm sorry I got carried away I guess ;)

**RadforR: **Awww... Bless you buddy! But I'll pretend I didn't see the creepy part. LOL! :D Make me smile? Dude, I'm LMAO! :D You're seriously one funny person! And yeah me too, shipping Bechloe all the way and 'boating' for Staubrey! Hahaha! :p

**Illithyia: **No, thanks to you for commenting! You really got me all excited seeing your name. :) Seriously, thank you! Hope you like this chapter. :)

**Remix-this: **Oppsy... I'm sorry. I just have to do it. Cliffhanger sometimes can be fun :p

**Brittney: **I'm so glad you like it. *smiling widely*


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19  
><span>**  
><strong>Beca's POV:-<br>**  
>The moment when my dad called me by my nickname, I wished that I was in a coma. It was embarrassing.<p>

I couldn't thank Stacie enough for saving my ass from my dad's interrogation. I could see Chloe was moving further away from me.

My heart was pumping in speed the moment Stacie introduced them all and the heart monitor was making a fast beeping sound.

"Have we met before?" My dad gestured to Chloe.

Chloe was about to say something, but I cut her off. "She's my girlfriend, dad."

My dad's mouth went agape.

"Dad?" I called.

He sighed. I was so scared that he might flip or something, but he didn't react on anything.

I looked at the step-monster and silently asking her for help. Sheila quickly stood beside my dad and wrapped an arm around his waist.

My dad let out a long sigh.

"I don't hold any grudges on you, Beale. Things happened, but I just hope you won't hurt my daughter." My dad warned Chloe.

"I don't tend to." Chloe spoke softly.

My dad turned to me and ruffled my hair. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, lil' cricket."

I smiled.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-  
><strong>  
>I was so scared when Mr and Mrs Mitchell stepped in the room. I felt horrible when Stacie took the blame for me. I was trembling when Mr Mitchell asked me if we ever met before. I was speechless when Beca introduced me as her girlfriend. That was really a lot of thing to register in my slow working brain at that moment.<p>

A part of me was doing some victory dance when Beca unexpectedly referred me as her girlfriend and I made a note to myself to talk about it with her later.

I continued feeding Beca with her lunch, with Mr and Mrs Mitchell around talking to everyone.

_Why does my dad hate them so much? They're nice and friendly people.  
><em>  
>After about an hour or so, Mr and Mrs Mitchell decided to check in to a nearest motel, but Aubrey offered them to stay in the lake house together with them since Beca and I would be staying at the hospital. Hence, Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose volunteered to bring them back to the house, as they too wanted to take some rest, after a long night looking after Beca.<p>

"Mr Mitchell? Can I talk to you for a minute before you go?" I asked, in a shaky voice.

_I have to talk to him since I can't get anything out from my dad.  
><em>  
>Surprisingly, he smiled and answered, "Sure, sweetie."<p>

"Dad..." Beca uttered.

I kissed Beca on her cheek and whispered to her, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

...With that, Mr Mitchell and I went out of the room.

XXXXXXXXX

Mr Mitchell took a sit on a bench outside of Beca's room and patted on the empty seat next to him. I took a deep breath and sat on it.

I felt awkward. My father would definitely have me killed if he were to find out about me talking to the Mitchells, let alone having Beca as my girlfriend. For the sake of my relationship with Beca, I had to get it over with.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Mr Mitchell asked.

"I- I just wanted t-to ask, what happened between you and my d-dad?" I stuttered.

Mr Mitchell let out a soft laugh.

"Didn't Clarence tell you about it?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I'm in no position to tell you anything, Chloe. Why don't you ask your dad?"

"I tried, but he was so mad at me. He put me in a position where I have to do this for him after all the things he did for me all my life and I got no heart to go against him."

"Will you do anything for your old man?" He asked.

"I love my dad and I'll do anything for him. B-but I love Beca too." I admitted with tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

Mr Mitchell put an arm around my shoulder before saying, "You seem to be a smart girl, Chloe. I'm sure you'll figure something out."

_Oh my God! Mr Mitchell is so not helping me! How on earth I'm going to know what exactly happened between them?!  
><em>  
>I got no choice but to just smile at him.<p>

"Oh and by the way, I really meant what I said earlier, about not to hurt Beca? You know, she never mentioned about anyone before to me, let alone introducing someone as her girlfriend. You must be huge to her."

"I don't want to make empty promises because I can't predict the future, but I can assure you Mr Mitchell, that Beca is everything to me. I'm in love with her and I don't tend to be staying by her side for only a short period of time." I answered, looking straight to a pair of brown eyes staring back at me.

Mr Mitchell nodded his head as if he was impressed by my little confession and lightly chuckled, "I can see that you both are madly in love with each other."

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-  
><strong>  
>I felt relieved as soon as my dad and Chloe walked back into the room. My dad had a smile spread on his face while Chloe's expression showed the same.<p>

They bid me goodbye leaving Stacie, Aubrey, Chloe and I in that boring room.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked Chloe.

"We were-" Chloe stopped talking. She was looking at Stacie and Aubrey by the corner of her eyes.

I turned my head to see the unduly curious couple was craning their ears to hear our conversation by the couch.

I rolled my eyes at their antics and Chloe let out a chuckle.

"Nosy!" I mocked a sneeze, but was wincing in pain instead, due to the injuries around my ribcage.

Chloe delicately put her hand on my face and whispered, "We'll talk later."

I couldn't help but to lean in to the touch.

XXXXXXXXX

It was after dinner. Stacie and Aubrey had gone back to the lake house, while Chloe was reading a magazine by the couch.

I was admiring the soul in front of me. She was looking beautiful as ever. Chloe looked up to see me staring dreamily towards her and she cracked a smile.

She put the magazine down and approached me in the most slow motion manner, making me swallowing a lump in my throat.

"Why are you looking at me like that huh?" She asked, while brushing my uninjured arm with her fingers.

Her actions were enough to send me shivers up my spine.

"Chloe, all things happened for a reason. I don't care anymore. I meant everything I said. Starting from now, I really want to make it official. Chlo-chlo, will you..."

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-  
><strong>  
>I felt my heartbeat was pumping in my ears as soon as I saw Beca staring at me as if she was undressing me with her dark blue eyes. She was looking even more badass with her right leg and right hand casted.<p>

"Chloe, all things happened for a reason. I don't care anymore. I meant everything I said. Starting from now, I really want to make it official. Chlo-chlo, will you..."

I got lost in her words. Our eyes bore into each others. Beca was looking amazing as ever, despite some scratches on her face.

"Chloe?!" She shook me off from my trance.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that."

"I said, I wanna make it official. Will you... Will you sign my arm?" She smirked.

"Wha-?" I slapped my forehead.

I took my waterproof eyeliner from my bag and began writing on her arm cast.

**I'm OFFICIALLY yours! Heart you my Jerry... Chloe Anne Beale. **With some heart shapes around the writing.**  
><strong>  
>Beca's face was priceless. I saw tears slowly building up in her eyes.<p>

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I've made it official, didn't I?" I smirked, pointing at the writings.

"Heart you? What is that? 'Love you' for pussies?" She chuckled.

I chortled at her antics and replied, "I love you, Mitchell."

Beca's smile widened. "I love you too, Beale."

XXXXXXXXX

Beca was hospitalized for almost a week. Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Stacie and Aubrey had went back to LA on their motorcycles as they had some errands to run.

Not wanting to leave my girlfriend alone, I decided to stay with her.

Cynthia Rose helped with Beca's severely damage bike to be sent over to her workshop before she left.

After Beca was discharged, Mr Mitchell had arranged our transportation back to LA. Beca was advised to use the wheelchair for as long as she had her leg casted.

"This sucks! I don't feel badass anymore!" She whined, as soon as we reached in front of her apartment building.

I was still carrying my huge backpack and started pushing Beca into the building.

"I never think of you as one." I said, nonchalantly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She stopped the wheel.

"I just never think of you as a badass."

"Then what do you think of me?" Beca asked, narrowing her eyes.

"My cute, little cupcake!" I said brightly, pushing her through the entrance door.

"Hey! I'm not cute!"

"Yes you are, cupcake."

"Don't call me that!"

"Make me!" I stuck out my tongue and Beca face palmed herself.

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-  
><strong>  
>I really felt hopeless with me on the wheelchair. I couldn't wait to get up and be normal again. I had to use the cast for at least three to four months in order to be fully cured.<p>

Chloe really helped me a lot. My girlfriend was there throughout my stay in the hospital. I couldn't thank her enough.

When Chloe pushed the door opened to my apartment, "Surprise!" Shouted everybody.

Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Luke, Denise, Aubrey and Stacie were smiling widely welcoming me home.

"What the-?" I chuckled.

There was this huge banner behind them saying; **Welcome back Badass Mitchell!  
><strong>  
>"Are you guys trying to give me a heart attack? I really don't wish to go back to the hospital, you know." I joked, putting my uninjured hand on my chest, pretending to be shock.<p>

Fat Amy was the first to embrace me and I really felt that my ribcage was cracking again by her bone crushing hug.

"Okay that's enough." Chloe broke us apart.

I felt touched by the concern look from my friends' faces and also putting the effort to have that mini welcome back party just for me.

I introduced Luke and Denise to Chloe and we all sat in the living room talking about my experience in the hospital and the accident. I was glad to see that everyone was getting along just fine.

"Sorry we didn't get to stay. Work suck!" Aubrey said.

"It's okay. I understand." I replied, smiling back at them.

Fat Amy hand me a bottle of beer but Chloe glared at me.

"What?"

"Seriously? A beer? You do realize that you're still on medication, right?" Chloe crossed her arm.

"What am I supposed to drink?" I questioned.

Chloe took the beer bottle away from my hand and went to the fridge fetching some ice cold water. "Here."

"Water? Badass don't drink-"

I stopped talking and quickly snatched the bottle from Chloe when I saw her raising an eyebrow at me.

_Seeing Chloe getting angry is definitely something I don't wished to see anymore.  
><em>  
>Chloe went to my room to put our belongings and that was when Luke came over to sit beside me.<p>

"Dude, seriously? You've been whipped man! Hard!" He teased.

"Shut up!" I playfully shoved his shoulder.

We sat there comfortably talking about everything in the world and I saw Luke and Fat Amy were flirting with each other while Cynthia Rose and Denise were acting so couple-y again.

_Oh did I mention that CR and Denise used to be an item?  
><em>  
>We heard knocking on my door and Stacie stood up to open it. "Err Beca?" Stacie called, opening the door wider and to my surprise, Emma walked in.<p>

The thought of what she did to my baby had me all boiled up with anger in an instant.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I slightly yelled.

"Luke told me you had an accident. I'm here to see you." She replied, awkwardly.

I turned my gaze to Luke who was cupping his crotch.

"After you threaten to cut his balls off and sell it on E-Bay?"

"B, I'm sorry about what happened. I do care about you." She answered me, slowly making her way closer to me.

Chloe, being the protective and slightly jealous girlfriend, I might add, stepped in. "Hi, I think we have met before, but I didn't quite catch your name. You are?"

"Emma, and you?"

"Chloe, Beca's girlfriend."

"I thought-" Emma spoke pointing at Stacie.

_That was just an act, you asshole!  
><em>  
>"She's my girlfriend!" Aubrey shouted, while Stacie settling herself on Aubrey's lap.<p>

Everyone's eyes were fixed on Emma.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-  
><strong>  
>I knew Beca used to be a womanizer. Emma must be someone from her past. I felt a tinge of jealousy in me looking at the way that bitch was staring at Beca. I couldn't help but to step in.<p>

I guess Emma was the psychotic redhead that Beca had mentioned before. She didn't look psychotic though, but the way she was looking at Beca really triggered me to just jump and pull her gorgeous red hair out of her head, so she could stop undressing my girlfriend with her eyes!

"How're you feeling, B?" Emma questioned, ignoring my obvious unhappy facade towards her.

"Like shit." Beca answered, emotionless.

The room was filled with silence.

"B, I-"

"You're lucky that I'm sitting on a wheelchair right now, because only God knows what I'm going to do to you after what you did to my precious bike!" Beca stated, in a harsh tone.

"Wha-"

"Yeah! Remember that night? After we met, and you surprised me when you decided to lets-flatten-her-fucking-tyres stunt since I can't get her? That's not funny at all, Em!"

_Wait! What? Tyres? Flattened? Opps..._

"What are you talking about?" Emma questioned.

"You should go." Stacie voiced out.

"What tyres?" Emma asked again, totally in confusion.

"Stacie's right. You should go." Beca said, turning herself to look at the other direction.

Stacie stood up and held the door opened for Emma. She looked sad, but went out of the door after taking one last look at my girlfriend.

_Now, I'm feeling guilty. Really guilty!  
><em>  
>"Awkward..." Fat Amy said, in a sing song voice.<p>

"I think we should go too. It's getting late and I need to send Denise home." Cynthia Rose broke the tense atmosphere in the room, once Emma was out of sight.

"Yeah, I think me too. Amy, you need a ride?" Luke spoke.

"Looking at my sister who I think will definitely have a wonderful night tonight in this apartment, yeah of coz!" Fat Amy answered, while Aubrey rolled her eyes.

_Is Fat Amy and that handsome British guy flirting with each other? What about CR? Why is she sending Denise home instead of Fat Amy? I thought CR and Fat Amy are an item? God this is confusing! I hate bisexuals! Wait, I'm bisexual too, right?  
><em>  
>They bid us goodbye before Beca and I headed to Beca's room, leaving Aubrey and Stacie to clear the small mess.<p>

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N:- Chapter 19 everybody! I'm really sorry for the late update. I'm really busy with my life lately. Well, I decided to change the story a little bit. Making Mr Mitchell accepting Chloe (because I didn't want the family problem to go on and on) and also bringing Emma's character back. Oh and the next chapter will be more on Aubrey. :) So, as usual, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**ballpointmf: **Thank you! :) Yeah, the bike, it made me sad too but not to worry, I'm bringing it back no matter what. Opps spoiler alert! :p

**chile101: **Thank you so much! :)

**Brittney: **Awww... You're so sweet! Thank you! I'm flattered. *blush2*

**RadforR: **Hey buddy! Sorry to hear about you having a bad day. I hope you're doing good now. *hugs* Doing something like Beca? IKR! Me too! Haha! :D You got it right! Hope you like this chapter. :)

**Remix-this: **LOL! Chill dude! I can't take it myself, so I hope this chapter make it up to you. :)

**Donkey: **Hahaha! I guess I did it! :p So here you go, hope you like this chapter. :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Chloe's POV:-**

"Fuck my life." Beca suddenly grumped, while I was helping her to change to her sleepwear.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"I just feel so freaking hopeless!" She answered, annoyed with herself for being wheel-chaired.

"Oh come on baby, you know it's only temporary."

"Babe, what will you do, if you are in a room with your stunningly beautiful girlfriend but-" She sighed. "Fuck! You got a lot of things running in your mind to do to her but you just can't." She rubbed her face.

"Hmmm… What do you want to do to me?" I asked innocently, even though I knew what exactly she had in mind.

"Even if I tell you, I'm not gonna be able to do anything with my stupid arm and leg in this state, so forget it." She sighed again, in total frustration.

Not being able to put on a bra due to her ribcage injury, Beca had only her nipple tapes on. The sight of my half naked girlfriend in front of me had already turned me on.

"But that doesn't mean I can't take care of you." I gave her a predatory look.

I crashed our lips together and Beca moaned into my mouth.

"God! You're so hot, baby." She mumbled in between kisses.

I helped her up on the bed and pushed her carefully on her back. Beca didn't say anything.

I kissed her neck area and down to the valley of her breast, being extra careful not to touch her injury. Beca had her eyes fixed on me and she was biting her lower lip.

I twirled my tongue around her perky breast and slowly peeled of the nipple tape with my teeth. Spitting the tape to the side, I gave her now hard nipple a teasing lick before doing the same thing on her another breast.

I slowly gave her opened mouth kisses while making my way south. Beca breathing was getting faster. I hooked my fingers on her underwear pulling it all the way off of her.

I spread her legs slightly wider and had her uninjured left leg over at my shoulder while I teasingly blew some air on her private.

"Is this okay?" I asked, looking up to meet her eyes. I was concerned that I might hurt her in that position.

"More than okay!" She answered, in an instant and I couldn't help but to giggle on how desperate Beca wanted me to do her.

I gave her wet core a long teasing lick, before spreading her lips apart and giving her already swollen nub a good sucking. Beca moaned and arched her body slightly, but was whimpering in pain.

I placed my hand in between her breast. "Relax babe. I want you to feel me pleasuring you, not hurting you." I purred.

I make sure Beca lay back and got comfortable, before I continued on what I was doing earlier.

I flipped my hair to one side and lowered myself directly to her wet core. I pushed two fingers in her and was flicking my tongue on her swollen nub expertly.

"Oh my- Fuckkk! Chloe, don't stop!" Beca moaned.

I didn't intent to stop at all. I wanted to really fuck her brain out, but looking at Beca's condition, I didn't want to break any of her bones.

I knew she was close. I could feel her walls slightly tightening. I curled my fingers upward and increased my speed faster while sucking on her clit.

It didn't take her long to reach her climax. I had a satisfied look on my face when Beca uttered, "That was amazing!"

Knowing Beca's past, I knew Beca couldn't go for days without having sex and it was already more than a week since we last did it, which was a day before the accident took place.

I brought myself up and kissed her again, letting her taste herself in the process.

"I wanna feel you so badly." She said, giving me her best puppy eyes.

_How can I say no to that angelic face?  
><em>  
>All of a sudden, an idea strikes me. "I can sit on your face." I shrugged.<p>

Beca expression light up. She pecked me on my lips. "Then what are you waiting for? Get your ass on my face now!"

She carefully lowered herself and had her head on the pillow before pulling me nearer.

Without second thought, I stripped my clothes off and positioned myself, straddling her head in between my thighs.

Beca used her left hand to smack my butt. "Thank God I'm left handed." She smirked.

I slowly lowered myself so that my core was hitting Beca's lips.

I couldn't help but to enjoy the ride as I could feel Beca's tongue entering me. I moaned louder. I was dripping wet. Beca really had me going wild. She was fucking me with her tongue while she used her left thumb to rub my clit in a circular motion.

Soon, I came hard on her face and Beca was sucking all the juices out of me. I fell to the side, catching my breath.

"Wow!" I spoke. Beca touched my breast and I slapped her hand away.

"Ouch!" She pouted.

"Sensitive!" I slightly shouted, while Beca chuckled.

I calmed myself down before snuggling on Beca's left side, bringing the blanket up to cover our naked bodies, that was when I saw Beca's mouth and nose was smeared with my juices.

I pecked her nose, before happily licked her face clean, occasionally sucking her pink lips in the process

"I really thought I'm gonna suffocate you." I whispered, while lazily tracing my fingertips on her well toned stomach.

"It'll be a happy death to me." She snickered.

I laughed at her statement.

"Thank you, baby." Beca whispered, kissing me on my forehead.

"No, thank you."

"What for?" She asked.

"For being left handed." I winked.

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-  
><strong>  
>About three weeks later, everything was back to normal, except for Beca who was still using the wheelchair to move around. <em>That poor midget!<br>_  
>Aubrey and I had been spending more time together as a couple, the same as Beca and Chloe. It was as if Chloe and I had switched apartment. I was staying at Chloe's and Aubrey's most of the time while Chloe was at mine and Beca's.<p>

I didn't get to see my girlfriend much though. Every time I got home from work, Aubrey would be sleeping, and every time I woke up, Aubrey would have gone to work.

Our time management kinda suck to be honest. We could only see each other during our off days.

Fat Amy had went back to her mom bringing my boss along, leaving me alone to be in-charged of the bar as Beca wasn't around to do so. Surprisingly, Fat Amy's dating my hotass boss, Luke.

Cynthia Rose was back with Denise. Things worked out pretty good actually.

I was lazing around on Aubrey's bed when my girlfriend who wasn't supposed to be home, jumped on me.

"Baby, I thought you're supposed to be at work?" I asked, while Aubrey was straddling me by my hip.

"Fuck my work! I quit!" She slightly grumped, looking slightly pissed.

Aubrey wasn't the type to quit on something. _I thought she loves her job?  
><em>  
>"What's wrong baby?" I asked, full of care and concern.<p>

Aubrey let out a loud sigh putting her head on my chest while I automatically wrapped my arm around her.

"I wanted to quit my job ever since day one but I couldn't, because of my dad but now, fuck it. I'm done!"

I was shocked by her actions.

"I thought you love your job?" I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I got no choice-"

Aubrey's sentence was cut off by her phone blaring loudly from the living room.

She sighed again, before running over to answer it.

I stood over by the door frame looking at Aubrey talking to her phone.

"No... I just- I'm sorry... Yeah... No... It's just- Okay... I will... I'm sorry, daddy." I heard her saying before breaking down on the couch.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry." I quickly embraced my girlfriend.

Aubrey was crying her heart out as if she just gotten the news about someone had found her partner's body. _Wait! That'll be me! So scrap the partner part.  
><em>  
>I kissed her temple and whispered some encouraging words to her. I didn't really know what I was saying to her, but it worked. Aubrey calmed down and eventually relaxed from my embrace.<p>

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked, softly.

Aubrey shook her head. Not wanting to make her feeling worst, I let it slide. Aubrey turned to see me and her eyes were staring deep into mine.

"I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you. Thank you baby, for always being by my side." She spoke softly. Her voice was husky from crying.

I could see the sincerity through her eyes. My girlfriend was looking vulnerable, but lovely as always.

"I'll always be here when you need me. I love you, Posen. I'm not leaving you alone." I replied, from the bottom of my heart.

"I love you too, Conrad." She said and we both leaned in.

From just a normal kiss, it turned up to be heated and full of desire. My scumbag brain was going crazy. I just wanted to take her there on the couch. Our hands started roaming to every inches of our skin.

A few minutes prior, Fat Amy came bursting in from the door. "I'm back bitc (bitches)-" She shouted not finishing her sentence as soon as she saw me and Aubrey on the sofa. I was actually still having my hand inside of Aubrey's pencil skirt.

"Amy?!" I half screamed.

Aubrey quickly straightens up her position, smoothing her clothes.

"I thought you're still at mommy's?" Aubrey voiced out.

"Glad to see you too, sister." Fat Amy deadpanned, settling herself opposite of us. "My prince charming decided to come back early because he had this amazing idea for the bar plus, mommy and Uncle John decided to invest in a new business here with my amazingly, handsome boyfriend." She continued, showing us her full set of teeth.

Aubrey and I nodded in sync even without knowing what exactly Fat Amy was saying. _Ideas about the bar? Together with my future mom in law? Oh my God! This doesn't sound so good.  
><em>  
>"How's mommy?" Aubrey asked.<p>

"She's okay. She wants me to tell you that, she misses you a lot and she can't wait to see Conrad!" Fat Amy said, chirpily.

"What?! You told mommy about us?"

"Of coz! You know what she said?" Fat Amy smirked. "She was expecting me to be gay and not you."

Aubrey face palmed herself.

"Oh and mommy gotten a place here too. Her business in Tasmania is booming. She and Uncle John decided to settle here for good."

"Fuck my life." Aubrey sighed.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-  
><strong>  
>My family were still left in the dark. I was so scared to tell them about my relationship with Beca. Hence, I decided to keep it away from them.<p>

Lily and Donald had been contacting me for their wedding plans. I didn't take any job offers in order to keep an eye on my girlfriend. Poor Beca, she looked so frustrated not being able to do things normally.

I was at a cafe a few blocks away from Beca's apartment, waiting for Lily and Donald to arrive.

I smiled to myself remembering the time when I introduced Lily to Beca as my date just to make her jealous.

"Hey Chloe!" Donald greeted while Lily smiled widely at me.

"Hey you lovebirds!" I said, welcoming them with a hug.

We all settled down and ordered some drinks before jumping straight to business.

"I want you to organize her bachelorette party. You know, she doesn't really have a lot of friends." Donald spoke, while Lily slightly frowned.

Well, I think everybody knows that Lily didn't have a lot of friends due to her awkwardness.

"I think I can do that." I instantly informed them. "What type of party are you looking in to? You know, like what type of theme, place to be held, people to invite-"

"She leaves it all up to you." Donald uttered, while Lily mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, what?" I gestured to her.

"She said, it's all up to you." Donald spoke again.

_I told you they're synchronized!  
><em>  
>"Is there anything in particular?" I asked.<p>

Lily shook her head.

'God damn it! I can't possibly invite my friends for YOUR bachelorette party!' I internally screamed.

"Alright, when do you want it to be?" I asked, while scrolling my Samsung tab to type in some information.

"Before we head over to New Orleans for our wedding? Let say, on the 9th of March?" Donald spoke, after going through some stuff on his phone.

My jaw almost dropped to the ground. _That would be my birthday and I didn't want more than to celebrate it with my sweetheart, Beca.  
><em>  
>"Err- just a thought, why don't you guys do it before your wedding ceremony, in New Orleans itself or a week before? We can all go to Vegas?"<p>

"Vegas? That's typical. She wants it to be something different. Oh we can't do it in New Orleans because Lily's family are not really up for parties and we don't wanna risk with any hangover during our exchange of vows. Didn't you watch 'The Hangover?' We can't risk on something like that." Donald voiced out.

_True enough, but 9th of March is my birthday!  
><em>  
>Not wanting to upset my client, I had no choice but to agree.<p>

"What type of theme you had in mind?" Lily mumbled but again, was said out loud by Donald.

"I was actually thinking of Vegas, you know, party in style but since you want it to be something different, maybe we can do a dress code party?" I suggested and they both nodded their head.

"You want it to be somewhere private or public?"

"Private!" Donald quickly answered, but I swear I saw Lily mouthed the word 'public.'

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be rude, but I don't think bachelorette's party are supposed to be discussed together with the groom." I hesitantly told Donald and he agreed.

Donald went for a walk to give us some space to plan for the party.

"So, what do feel like doing?" I looked up to Lily and only to be found that she was staring back at me with her eyeballs about to pop out from her socket anytime soon.

"What about we do it like the playboy party? If you want it publicly then we can do it in a club or I can help you find a house with a pool?" I suggested again.

Lily mumbled something which I couldn't catch at all and I was starting to regret for asking Donald to give us some privacy.

I rubbed my temple and let out a soft sigh.

_First, I have to make a list, on who I'm supposed to invite for that event.  
><em>  
>XXXXXXXXX<p>

**Aubrey's POV:-  
><strong>  
>The thought of my mom settling here in LA and wanting to meet Stacie really made me feel so uneasy.<p>

My dad was being so difficult as always. Knowing I left my job for no valid reason _(to him)_ really made him so angry at me.

I had enough of squeezing my brain defending somebody at fault. _I'm really tired of everything!_ I knew that being a lawyer wasn't my cup of tea to begin with.

Stacie left to hangout with Beca while I stayed home with Fat Amy watching some movie I had never even heard about.

I wasn't really concentrating as my mind wondered to the pros and cons of Stacie meeting my mom as my dad would sure to know.

Chloe came home throwing herself next to me. "Hey! I missed you guys!" She slightly pouted. "Amy, when did you get back?"

"Hey Red! I missed you too! I got back this morning." Fat Amy replied, while Chloe nodded.

From her facial expression I knew that wasn't it. There must be something else bothering her.

"How are you and shortcake?" Fat Amy asked, happily.

"Same old, same old. Beca's progressing, but she's still in her 'need for speed' wheelchair as long as she still got that cast on." Chloe chuckled.

"...And?" I added.

"And what?" Chloe asked.

"There's something else you're not telling me. I can see it in your face, Beale." I stated.

"Stop reading her like a book, Blondie. It's freaky!" Fat Amy spoke and Chloe sighed loudly.

"I told you that Lily and Donald hired me to be their wedding planner?"

Both Fat Amy and I nodded.

"Well, now they wanted me to plan for her bachelorette's party." Chloe continued.

"What's so bad about it? You're good with parties." I uttered.

Chloe sighed again, "Yeah, but jolly well knowing that Lily is the type surrounded with not a lot of friends, or maybe no friends at all, how can I even start on planning the guest list? Plus, they wanted it to be on MY birthday!"

"Okay, that'll be tough." Fat Amy chimed in.

Being best friends with Chloe since young, and going to college together with her, I always knew that Lily was such a weirdo.

"You can invite me. I know Lily and I'm sure she still remembers me." I offered.

"Just the three of us? Then what? Stay home and watch horror movies? They wanna do it in private and I'm cracking my brain to where I'm supposed to take her to."

"You can invite me too! And Beca, and Stacie, and Luke! Then we can all have fun, together!" Fat Amy suggested.

"No offense Amy, but Luke? Bachelorette party is for ladies only. Don't you find it weird? It's her bachelorette's party, but yet I'm inviting all my friends instead of hers."

"Don't worry, Chlo. I'm sure you'll figure out something. You still have like a month ahead to sort everything out." I put my hand on her right knee as a comforting gesture.

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N:- …And that's chapter 20! I'm really sorry for the slow update but life suck on my end. :( Wait, what? 103 reviews? OMG! Thank you so much! You guys are awesome! Even with my slow updates and I'm sorry about that again. :( Oh someone PM me for some Bechloe action so there you go, hope you guys like it! :) Anyway, Aubrey managed to quit her job but will her dad let it slide and will she actually introduce Stacie to her mom? What about Chloe? Will she continue with her client's plan or bailed on them? So as usual, what do you guys think? Before I forget, I'm dedicating this not-so-good-but-yet-not-so-bad chapter (me thinks) to RadforR for all his/her amazing support on this story. :) Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**RadforR:** Hey there buddy! Yes! I'm dedicating this chapter to you coz your comments are the most fascinating among all! Thank you so much for that! I'm really glad you like it! Well, bad, busy and crazy are all sucky! (at least mine is) Yeah the tyres… That part still wasn't really settled yet but soon. Hehe! :p Oh and high-five for the redheads dude! I got a thing for redheads too! Psst… I actually dyed my hair from brunette to ginger after knowing Chloe's character. I always got myself confused whether to be her, or do her. LOL! :p

**Remix-this:** Yeah like finally right? :) Well, I think I did explain that problem on the convo between Kelvin and Beca on chapter 7? Wasn't your fault though. I think my slow updates made you forgotten about stuff. I'm sorry for that. I'll try to update faster next time okay. :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Beca's POV:-  
><strong>  
>Moving around in my wheelchair was something not as easy as it looked. It had been quite sometimes that I didn't touched on alcohol and I missed my baby! Cynthia Rose had my bike fully repaired and it was as good as new but sadly, according to Chloe, I still wasn't fit enough to get my hands on it.<p>

"I'm bored!" I whined, looking at Stacie who was busy playing 'Just Dance' on my PS3.

"Then come and join me!" She spoke, still having her eyes fixed on the TV screen, copying every move as shown.

"Ha, ha! Very funny, chopstick!" I rolled my eyes.

Stacie halted in a ridiculous pose before turning around to look at me. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to-"

"Chill out! Even if I'm not casted as a mummy right now, I would never play that game. It's just so..."

"...Not badass enough?" She rolled her eyes and sat on the couch beside me. "You know what? Let's go out. You and me, just like the sweet old days! Only this time, we'll take a cab instead of our babies." Stacie suggested, beaming like a kid.

"Let's just go down the blocks. I don't really feel like taking a cab."

"Whatever you say, midget. Let me just take a quick shower and then we'll go okay."

I nodded my head and Stacie disappeared from my sight. I took my phone from the table and gave Chloe a text; **Going for a walk with Stace. Obviously I won't be doing the walking. Will see you soon!**

The reply came after a few seconds.

**Alright! Have fun and pls take care. BE GOOD okay? :) xx**

XXXXXXXXX

We were both strolling down the streets while Stacie pushed me on my wheelchair.

"I'm tired, midget!" Stacie whined.

"We're only out for like less than 15 minutes and you're already tired?" I said after glancing at my watch.

"Wearing these heels are not exactly as nice as they look! Plus, I'm the one walking, and pushing you, is not like pushing a baby in a stroller!"

"Fine! I'll do it myself!" I rolled my eyes in annoyance, while starting to wheel myself forward.

Stacie suddenly pulled my wheelchair to a stop and stood in front of me, with a devilish smirk on her face.

"What?"

"So you can really wheel yourself?" She asked, still maintaining that irritating smirk.

"Durh! How do you think I move around?"

"Great then!" She squealed and hopped on my lap, having her butt directly on my uninjured leg and putting her hands around my neck.

"What the fu-" I half screamed, but Stacie quickly placed her hand on my mouth.

"I helped you, and you help me. I'm tired, so let's go!"

I sighed and started wheeling us slowly.

"Fuck! You're heavy, chopstick!" I scolded.

"You're not light yourself, midget. So come on, faster!"

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-  
><strong>  
>Beca and I really had so much fun strolling along the neighbourhood on Beca's wheelchair. All eyes were on us, but we just couldn't be bothered. That midget couldn't stop whining about how heavy I was and that I might be breaking her left leg because of my ass having seated on her lap.<p>

It was funny. Beca just couldn't shut her mouth in complaining about everything.

After getting some ice creams, we decided to head over to Aubrey's and Chloe's place which was another few more blocks down the road. I was still seated on Beca's lap despite her sulking throughout the journey. I fed her with a spoon full of my rocky road ice cream every time she was about to say something.

To our dismay, we heard a familiar voice calling upon Beca.

"Emma..." Beca uttered through her gritted teeth.

"Hey, I'm so glad to see you here, B." She spoke looking at us back and forth.

"What are you doing here?" She continued, when both me and Beca didn't say a word.

"Swimming." I answered with a poker face, while still savouring my ice cream.

Emma looked confused. "I really missed you, B."

"I don't. Now, will you excuse me?" Beca replied, trying to wheel the wheelchair forward.

"B, what did I do to you till you hate me so much?"

_Oh shit! Not really a good idea to ask that.  
><em>  
>"Act all you want Em, I knew it was you..."<p>

"Whatever it is, I'm sorry okay. What do you want me to do?"

"Just stay away from my bike, from my friends, n from my life!" Beca spat out angrily and again trying to wheel off from Emma, but she was quick to stop us.

Beca got so pissed. It happened so fast, Beca actually snapped the mostly melted ice cream from my hand and it landed straight to Emma's white dress and down to her white shoes. _Wait! Is that Jimmy Choo's? _

My eyes widen and Emma froze still looking down at the mess on herself.

_God! That's gonna stain for sure!  
><em>  
>Beca hurriedly wheeled off around Emma who was still glued to the ground, while I was still frozen on Beca's lap, holding on to the ice cream spoon.<p>

"What the fuck just happened, midget?" I asked, still not moving an inch.

"That's what she gets for messing with my baby." Beca simply replied, wheeling the wheelchair faster.

"But you just got rocky road all over her Jimmy Choo's!"

"I don't care even if it was Jet Li's! We're even now!"

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-  
><strong>  
>It had been weeks since I last heard from my dad. I rejected his calls and ignored his text messages. I had been spending a lot of time accompanying my girlfriend at the bar.<p>

My mom and Uncle John wanted to open up some fancy nightclub in town and were discussing it with Luke. With the encouragement from Fat Amy, Luke finally agreed and was now considering selling off his bar.

Fat Amy and I were busy helping Chloe with Lily's bachelorette party planning when Beca and Stacie got there.

Stacie embraced me with a tight hug while Chloe hopped on Beca's lap.

"Ouch! Baby, I'm starting to not feel my left leg." Beca groaned.

"Are you complaining that I'm fat?!" Chloe narrowed her eyes.

Fat Amy mocked a cough to acknowledge her presence.

"No baby, but Stacie had been sitting on my lap throughout the whole journey here." Beca slightly pouted.

"Why are you sitting on Beca's lap?" I raised an eyebrow at Stacie.

"I was really tired. Pushing that midget around wasn't a simple thing to do." Stacie defended pointing at Beca with a plastic spoon she was holding.

_A plastic spoon?  
><em>  
>"What is this for?" I asked, gesturing to the spoon.<p>

"Oh I was eating ice cream. You guys are so not gonna believe what happened just now." Stacie beamed, while Beca rolled her eyes.

"We saw Emma on our way here and as expected she stopped us. So Beca got really mad and she actually pushed my hand off which I was holding a cup of rocky road and that shit landed straight on her white dress and her white Jimmy Choo's!"

"Ouch!" Chloe grimaced.

"That's gonna stain for sure." I said.

"Not really! A few times bleaching will do the trick. Back in Tasmania I had my white pants stained and bleaching helps a lot." Fat Amy uttered.

"I thought bleaching makes the cloth thinner?" Chloe chimed in.

"The stain on my pants was totally gone, and I was so happy, but sadly it was torn when I put it on. So I guess yeah, it does make the material thinner." Fat Amy shrugged.

"You really threw that rocky road on her?" I gestured to Beca, trying to break the awkward bleaching discussion.

Beca nodded.

"You're so bad, baby!" Chloe squeezed Beca's face with her both palms, before pecking Beca's nose.

"That's what she gets for flattening my tyres! Can you believe that, that bitch actually flattened both of my tyres the night I told her Stacie was my girlfriend? Very immature!" Beca explained.

I turned to look at Stacie.

"Just an act, I swear!" Stacie quickly said, doing the scout honour gesture.

Chloe stood up quickly and was playing with the hem of her shirt while biting her lips.

"B-baby, it wasn't Emma. It-it was-"

A loud bang was heard, knocking at my door, cutting Chloe's words off.

Chloe who was standing near the door swung the door opened revealing, Gerrard Posen, my dad standing at the door frame, looking as if he was going to eat me alive.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-  
><strong>  
>I felt really guilty when Beca and Stacie told me about the ice cream incident with Emma. I would have killed anyone who dirties my Jimmy Choo's.<p>

I was about to tell Beca the truth, but the loud knocking on the door stopped me.

Gerrard Posen was standing on the doorway as soon as I opened the door. He wasn't looking happy at all.

"Daddy!" Aubrey half screamed. It was as if her voice was choking in her throat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, young lady?!" Gerrard spat out, angrily.

He walked passed me, slightly bumping our shoulders together harshly. Being Gerrard Posen, apologizing wasn't in his dictionary at all.

I closed the door and turned to see Aubrey who was looking down at her feet.

Stacie and Beca stayed silent and were looking at each other in total confusion.

"Gerrard, you want any drinks?" I offered, trying to calm the situation a little bit.

Gerrard rudely hold up a finger in the air making me automatically went mute.

"Dad, I-" Aubrey tried to explain, but was cut off by Gerrard.

"You don't know how badly disappointed I am in you! A Posen is never a quitter! You're such a shame! Do you know how much time you have wasted? Not only yours, but mine too!"

I saw Fat Amy rolled her eyes at Gerrard's statement.

"Dad, I'm sorry." Aubrey said, softly. I could see her shaking.

"Sorry, won't turn the clock around, Aubrey! Sorry won't undo your mistakes! Sorry won't-"

"Gerrard, I think why don't you-"

"Shut up, Beale! I don't need your opinion right now!" Gerrard yelled at me.

I was only trying to offer him a seat!_ Asshole!  
><em>  
>"Hey! Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Beca voiced out, obviously pissed.<p>

"Who the hell are you?" Gerrard asked, eyes throwing daggers at Beca.

"Beca Mitchell's the name, and excuse me for being impolite, but I don't think barging in at someone's apartment and rudely harassing your daughter and her friends is the way to do it, mister."

"Stay out of my business, cripple!" Gerrard shouted.

I could swear, Beca looked like she was about to throw something at him, but it wasn't ice cream for sure.

"If Bree wanna do something else then why don't you as a father just support her?" Fat Amy spoke without having any eye contact with Gerrard.

"And let Aubrey become a failure like you?!" He gestured to Fat Amy.

"Okay that's enough!" I screamed, shocking everyone in the room. "First, you don't call my girlfriend a cripple or anyone in this room a failure, because they're not a failure, Gerrard! You're the one who's blinded by your own coldness in yourself! Please, with all due respect, get the hell out of my house." I couldn't take it anymore, looking at how Gerrard bashing my girlfriend and my friends all at the same time.

"I want you to go back to being a lawyer Aubrey, or you're no longer my daughter!" He spat out, while Aubrey still having her eyes darted on the ground.

_Can I just kick him in the balls now?!  
><em>  
>"Do you hear me, Aubrey? I want you back at that company or you're out from the family! A Posen is never a quitter!"<p>

_Stop repeating that sentence, you butthead!_

Aubrey slowly looked up to face her biggest fear, her dad.

"Being a lawyer is not I wanted in life, daddy. Please, let me find-"

_SMACK!  
><em>  
>Gerrard had landed his five fingers on Aubrey's face. My eyes widen, Beca who was seated on the wheelchair tried to stand up, Fat Amy who was sitting opposite of Aubrey covered her mouth in shocked, Stacie stepped in between Gerrard and Aubrey who was holding on the spot she was slapped.<p>

Stacie, with all her will powers punched Gerrard directly on his nose, shocking everyone in the room. _Well, obviously he deserved it, but nobody sees that one coming.  
><em>  
>Gerrard fell on the floor clutching his nose which was starting to bleed pretty badly.<p>

"You bitch! You broke my nose!"

Aubrey hold on to Stacie's hand who seemed wasn't satisfied from the attack.

"You don't just come here and beat the crap out of her! I know she's your daughter, but she's still a woman! Have some respect! You might be her father, but you know nothing about her!" Stacie voiced out, her tone was full with anger.

"Who the hell you think you are?!" Gerrard shouted.

Stacie turned to Aubrey who was crying, before saying, "Stacie, Stacie Conrad."

"These are the type of people you've been mixing around with, Aubrey?! I'm gonna sue each and every one of you!" He said still holding on to his bleeding nose.

I snatched a piece of tissue on the table and quickly passed it to him, "I don't want your blood to get all over my carpet and I really think you should go."

"Daddy, we might be blood related, but you're never a family. These people, they are my really family." Aubrey spoke, in a shaky voice.

I wanted to do some victory dance because for once, Aubrey managed to stand up for herself. I saw Fat Amy smiled, and without me noticing, I was actually smiling too. I was so proud of my best friend.

Gerrard was about to go out of the door when Stacie voiced out, "You know what, Sir? You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. I'm sorry for the broken nose though."

Gerrard didn't say anything but went out of the house while I quickly closed the door behind me.

Fat Amy was the first to break the silence by laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" Aubrey sniffled.

"Did you see his face? God, I wished I could record a video and post it on you tube. Well done, Conrad!" Fat Amy laughed, giving Stacie a high-five.

"Bree, you okay?" I asked.

"I never felt this good, Chlo. Thank you guys, especially you, baby." Aubrey hugged Stacie.

"We're so proud of you, Bree." I told her and the rest seemed to agree.

"Where did you learn that sentence from? The ice cold and something soul?" Beca gestured to Stacie.

"Oh, the 'You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul?' I picked that up on Tumblr and I always wanted to say it to someone. I guess I just did!" Stacie uttered proudly.

"So not original." Beca whispered to me while shaking her head in disbelieve.

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N: …And that's chapter 21! Aubrey finally managed to tell her father off. I don't know if I wanna bring back Gerrard's character. I hate writing about him! Alright, I guess I got a little carried away. LOL! :p So Beca have yet to know about the tyres incident. How will she react when she finds out the truth? As usual, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo **

**RadforR: **Yeah I just did! LOL! :p No, thanks to you for all the support on this story. I really appreciate it a lot! Yeah, you're one funny person buddy! Well, I guess I have to agree with you on that choice (do her). HAHAHAHA! :p

**ballpointmf: **Thank you so much! :)

**TheGreenEyedRioN: **OMG! Dude! I rubbed my eyes when I received your review notification. Is this for real? Haha! :p I really love your story** Stepmonster2point0. **That story is just so awesome! **(Guys, go and read it!) **Thanks man! I'm flattered. *blush2*


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Aubrey's POV:-**

A few weeks after my dad incident, I never felt so alive all my life. We were on our way to my mom's new place in my Honda Odyssey.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked Stacie who seemed to be fidgeting.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous." She answered, while Beca snorted from the passenger seat behind me.

"Don't be." I put my hand on top of hers while having the other one controlling the steering wheel.

"When was the last time you met your mom, Bree?" Chloe who was seated next to Beca questioned.

"Last year Thanksgiving."

"I'm just wondering, what if her mom hates you? What will be your next move?" Beca spoke.

"She won't hate her. My mom's not the type to judge. Besides, she's the one who kept bugging me to bring Stacie to meet her." I uttered, still holding on to Stacie's shaking hand.

"But what if?" Beca asked, again.

I glanced at the rear mirror and saw Chloe pursing her lips inward trying her best not to laugh.

"Beca, stop trying to scare my girlfriend!" I chided.

"I'm not trying to scare her, but I'm asking the fact. What if?"

I knew Beca was just trying to make Stacie even more nervous. Knowing Stacie's past, she wasn't the type in to relationship and let alone meeting the parent.

"Midget, one more word and I swear, I'm gonna pull your tongue out of your mouth!" Stacie snapped.

"Oh come on Stacie, not her magical tongue. I need it." Chloe playfully pouted, while I rolled my eyes.

"You'll be okay, babe. Trust me." I encouraged Stacie.

"Yeah, but still, what if?" I heard Beca whispered while Chloe laughed and my girlfriend started rubbing her temples.

XXXXXXXXXX

_My mom loves Stacie!_ I was more than contented to see how my mom and Stacie interacted. They seemed to be getting along very well.

I even told my mother about her ex-husband's attitude towards us and unexpectedly, she congratulated Stacie for getting his nose broken.

My mom was getting prepared to help us out if my dad decided to bring the matter up to the court but thankfully, we still yet to hear anything from him.

Stacie and my mom got pretty closed. It had been some time since I last hangout with my mom. I never felt so happy in my life before. Fat Amy was right all along. _Our mom is the best mother in the whole world. She's been very supportive towards me and Fat Amy._

Beca and Chloe were enjoying themselves relaxing by the pool. My mom's new house was really huge. It was like a mini playboy mansion, without the playmates of course. _My mom really knows how to live her life to the fullest._

"So, since you decided not to be a lawyer, what's your next plan?" My mom asked me, while sipping on her ice cold beer.

"I'm not really sure, mommy." I answered, slightly lowering myself on the couch.

I didn't know what I really wanted to do in life. I just realized that my dad had it all planned out for me, hence, without him guiding me, I felt kinda lost.

"Look, sweetie, I wasn't sure myself on what to do with my life when I got married to your dad. I was only 19 when I had you, but I never regretted anything in my life. Look at me now, I'm happy with who I am." My mom smiled, lovingly.

"I always picture myself being a successful lawyer as what daddy always said to me. I really thought that I have this perfect future waiting for me, but now…" I spoke softly with Stacie putting her comforting hand on top of mine.

"Honey, you quit your job as a lawyer, that doesn't mean it's the end of the world. I'm sure there's something else you're good at or something you really love to do that can support you financially." My mom continued.

"Blondie loves to sing!" Fat Amy shouted from the other side of the room, having seated with Uncle John and Luke.

I glared at Fat Amy. _That bitch has been eavesdropping on us and she can never keep her mouth shut!_

"Yeah! Gail, you should totally listen to her voice! My girlfriend can really sing!" Stacie beamed, excitedly.

"Stop flattering me, Stacie! I'm not that good." I blushed.

I knew I could sing. I always knew I sounded good.

"Stop being so humble, Blondie! You're scaring me!" Fat Amy chimed in.

"I always knew that you have a lovely voice, Aubrey. I couldn't separate you away from the karaoke set when I first bought it for you when you were six. You even slept with the microphone next to you." Mom chuckled.

"Hey wait! I think I got an idea. I'm starting to think of not selling the bar. Aubrey can run it? You can always change it to a karaoke bar?" Luke suggested, looking straight at me.

"I don't know, Luke-"

"Yeah! Oh my God, babe, that's such a brilliant idea! We can all work together. I can do stand up comedies once a week and maybe a mermaid dancing will also do the tricks!" Fat Amy uttered with confidence while sitting on the floor showing us the mermaid dancing position. "It's a lot of floor work, you know."

The house started to get noisier with everybody talking and throwing ideas here and there, when Beca and Chloe walked in.

"Whooa! What did we miss?" Chloe asked.

"I'm not selling the bar, I'm handing it over to Aubrey and you guys can help too. I'll just take some percentage from the profit every month." Luke explained, brightly.

"Ahhh an investor? I like the way you're thinking, son!" Uncle John gestured to Luke.

"Aubrey, that's great!" Chloe squealed, running over to me, before embracing me in her official bear hug.

"B-but I know nothing about a bar." I admitted.

"You'll be fine, baby. As long as you don't fire me and Beca, we'll help you for sure." Stacie chimed in.

I turned to see Beca who just gave me a loop smile.

"This is crazy, but I'll try." I agreed and the rest cheered.

"Good! Everything settled then!" Uncle John clapped his hands.

I was still lost. I wasn't sure about running a bar of my own, but with all the help from all my love ones, I knew I could do it.

"Gail, can I ask you a favour?" Chloe asked my mom and she nodded. "Can I rent this place for like a day? I'm planning a bachelorette party for a friend and I think this place will make a good pool party. I promise to clean all the mess up before you got home. Aubrey will be here too, so she can tone it down in case it gets out of hands."

"What are you talking about? You can have this place for free, sweetie. We're family. John and I still got some errands to run in Tasmania, so we won't be here till April. Just keep it as the way it is when we get back okay." My mom replied with a smile.

_Told you my mom is the best mother in the whole wide world!  
><em>  
>I was really glad to see that every one seemed happy about everything.<p>

"So, Uncle John, when will you actually going to make a move on mommy?" I teased, knowing that my mom and he had been friends for a very long time.

"What?! Oh hell no, Aubrey. I'm gay! Always been!" Uncle John spoke.

"Oh" I mouthed, while my mom shook her head and Fat Amy slapped her forehead.

_What? I didn't know that Uncle John's gay! No wonder they never got together...  
><em>  
>XXXXXXXXX<p>

**Chloe's POV:-  
><strong>  
>Thank God Aubrey's mom allowed us to have a party at her place. I wasn't really worried about the damage as it won't really be a big party. I decided to invite all my friends as Lily didn't have any friends in contact, except for Donald, her husband-to-be. Stacie, Aubrey, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Denise and one of Stacie's dance buddies, Jessica had agreed to join us. Since it was a small group, I decided 'swimwear' to be the dress code for the party. To my surprise, everyone seemed to agree, including the bachelorette.<p>

If I were to be honest, I always wanted a lingerie themed party for myself. _With the right company and the right music, the party will be awesome!  
><em>  
>I was laying flat on my stomach while scribbling some stuff about the party when Beca came in the room.<p>

"Baby, are you still working?" She asked, wheeling herself in to the room.

"I'm almost done. Why?"

"I'm hungry!" She pouted.

"Alright, ten more minutes okay? I just need to make one last phone call and I'm done."

Beca wheeled herself next to the bed and she started going through one of the papers while I sat up pressing Fat Amy's number on my phone.

Fat Amy volunteered on handling the food section as she proclaimed to being a food expertise. _Well, I don't see why I shouldn't trust her on that. I mean, come on, that girl ate like everything and anything!  
><em>  
>Stacie and Aubrey offered to do the house decoration as to save some budget and to cut me some slacks for my birthday. They didn't want me to overstress myself on that day.<p>

_Aubrey Posen, the best best-friend you can ever imagine!_

_But... Damn! I'm sad to think about my birthday. Stupid Donald and Lily! Why can't they just do it on a different day?!_

"Baby, I'm really not sure if I'm comfortable walking around half naked in front of everyone." Beca spoke, as soon as I ended the call with Fat Amy.

"Don't be ridiculous, baby. You'll look good in a bikini." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"I don't know. It's kinda weird with me in this cast. I'll look like a fucking robot. Plus the scar on my ribcage... I'll look hideous!"

"You'll look great, babe. Besides, you'll be taking off your leg cast in a few days and that means you don't need any crutches or a wheelchair anymore." I stated, happily.

"Yeah, but I'll still look like an idiot with my arm casted." She raised her right arm to prove her point.

I stood up and wrap my arms around her neck from behind her, attaching our cheeks together. "I think you'll look idiotically badass with your casted arm."

Beca's expression lighted up, at me mentioning the word 'badass'.

"Does that mean I can take my baby to the party?"

"Of course! I want you to be there early to help me with the-"

"I'm referring to my bike!" Beca hurriedly cut me.

I automatically loosen my grip around her neck and jutted my lips to one side, feigning to have some serious thought, while Beca looked up to see my reaction.

"Yeah I think so, but under one condition."

"Whatever you want." Beca beamed excitedly.

"I'm taking the key with me, so you can go ahead and push your lovely baby to the party."

"What?! You can't do that!" Beca protested.

"I don't see why not? You're still not fit to ride, Mitchell."

"Because... I miss my baby." She pouted, pulling me nearer to her, softly caressing my hand.

"Oh, really? Then, I think why don't you bed your 'that baby' tonight, coz your 'this baby' is not going to put her hands anywhere near you." I spoke, pulling my hand away, pretending to be jealous.

"Oh come on! This is not fair!" She grumped, while I smirked before going out of the room.

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-  
><strong>  
>The day I had been waiting for had arrived. I was lying down on the not so comfortable bed waiting for my leg's cast to be removed.<p>

I'm still sad for not being able to get hold of my baby. _My Ducati I mean..._

The doctor in charged was talking about something while preparing for the cast removal equipments, but I wasn't listening. My mind was occupied with what to wear for the party. Bikini wasn't my thing to begin with. The only swimwear I owned was a wetsuit.

Before I knew it, my cast was taken off. I came falling back down to earth when a super cold sensation hit my skin. The doctor was rubbing some kind of a lotion on my leg.

'Damn I'm so white!' I thought to myself, looking at my skin which had been wrapped up for three month.

"All done!" The doctor spoke, giving me a loop smile. He seemed proud of his work.

I thanked the doctor and went out of the room to meet with Chloe who was eagerly waiting for me outside. I felt a little weird to be walking normally again. I had to come back for some physiotherapy though.

"Oh my God, babe! How was it?" Chloe hugged me.

"Well, I got my leg back." I strike a pose in front of her.

Chloe's eyes were raking my whole physique, especially on the lower part of my body. I was only in my short torn jeans and a plaid shirt. The weather was getting warmer.

"Let's get you home." She said, interlacing our fingers together.

"You wanna grab something for lunch before we head home?" I asked.

"Naa... I know what exactly I wanna eat for lunch." She winked.

I got confused.

"Babe, I don't think I have anything to cook for lunch." I uttered, thinking about what I had in my fridge.

"Beca..." Chloe suddenly halted to a stop. "What I meant was... I wanna eat you. I wanna have sex with you all day. I wanna fuck your brain out till you can't walk anymore." She whispered directly in my ear. My eyes widen. I swallowed audibly and Chloe giggled.

_She's definitely being the reason to my death!  
><em>  
>"God, I swear you're just so dense sometimes... But I like it." She chuckled.<p>

"Have some mercy in me. I just got my both legs back." I pouted, playfully.

"I just wanna make it all jelly, but I won't break your bones, I promise." Chloe smirked.

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV:-  
><strong>  
>Chloe had been calling Aubrey and me, with regards of Lily's bachelorette party. Tired with all the planning and stuff, I skipped the shopping spree of buying the decoration items with Aubrey and Chloe, giving them excuses that Beca needed me for the evening. It was half the truth though.<p>

Beca had called me earlier to go shopping with her. It was rare as I jolly well knew that Beca wasn't the type to go shopping.

"Are you done? Come out and let me see!" I lightly shouted.

"Not yet! I don't think this suits me."

"At least let me see it!"

"No! I'll try something else."

"This is our 5th fucking store, midget. Just make up your mind already will ya?!" I voiced out, getting annoyed with Beca who couldn't find any suitable swimsuit for the party.

"I just wanna get something appropriate okay!" She shouted from behind the changing room.

"Swimsuits are never appropriate, dumbass!" I replied, while my eyes scanning around the nearest racks, hoping I could get something for Beca to try on.

"YOUR swimsuits are never appropriate. Why can't I just wear a wetsuit?" Beca sighed, loud enough for me to hear her.

"It's a party, midget! Not a surfing session."

I grabbed a pink and black matching bikini on the rack and threw it over the top of her changing stall. "Try that one! It should fit you."

"Oww! The hanger hit my head, you asshole!" Beca shrieked.

I couldn't help but to cover my mouth to contain my laughter.

"Stace? You do realized that pink is totally not my colour right?" Beca voiced out after a few minutes of not talking.

"Yeah, but Chloe loves it! Come out and let me see!"

"Err... Do you have something that maybe can cover up my front part? Like a one piece suit?"

"One piece suit? What are you? A lifeguard?" I scoffed.

"I don't have a nice tummy and I just don't wanna feel naked!"

"Don't be ridiculous! You got abs that makes women go crazy on you! Seriously, you better come out now, or I'm barging in!"

Beca didn't reply. She was really testing my patience. I exhaled loudly and slide the curtain to one side, revealing Beca who was shocked by my entrance.

"What the fuck?!" She screamed, trying to close the curtain again, but failed as I had my arm pinned hard against the curtain and the door frame. "Get out!" She yelled, trying to cover herself.

"Oh please, it's not like I wanna fuck you or anything." I huffed. "Now, let me see!"

Beca rolled her eyes upon my statement. She reluctantly stood straight in front of me and that was when I noticed the accident scar on her right ribcage.

Realizing that I was actually staring at her injury area, Beca spoke softly, "Now you know why I wanna get a one piece?"

I felt bad. The surgery scar was obvious, even concealer wouldn't help to cover it up.

All of a sudden, an idea struck me! "Do you think it's fully cured? Because if it is, I think I might have an idea to get rid of those... Not so appealing marks." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't feel anything anymore." She replied nonchalantly, while pressing the injury area with her fingers.

"Good! Let's pay for the bikini and we'll-"

"Wait! What makes you think I agree to get this?"

"Oh of course you will! For Chloe..." I smirked.

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N:- Chapter 22 everyone! They're all busy preparing for Lily's bachelorette party. What will Stacie's plan be, to hide Beca's surgery scar? Well, they still got a few more problems to settle. Hopefully everything will go their way. :) So as usual, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**TheGreenEyedRioN: **Well, I'm just stating the truth. :) Thank you so much! :)

**ballpointmf: **...and I'm still going with the story. Hehe! :p Thank you for sticking around! :)

**Illithyia: **Awww... Thank you so much! I actually have something in mind to make the story a lil twist. Hmmm, lets see what I can do. :)

**RadforR: **Hey buddy! Yeah I feel you. I wanted to hit him too and that's one of the reason I don't wish to bring his character back, before I smash my lappy on my pink wall! Ok, I guess I got a lil carried away. Hehe :p I'm glad you got the Jet Li joke because I received a few PMs asking me about it. LOL! :D

**Defying-gravy: **Wow! You really read this in one day? I mean, you commented on chap 8 and a few hours later you finished it? I'm seriously flattered dude! I'm so glad you're enjoying it. Thank you so much! So here's another chapter. Hope you like it! :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Aubrey's POV:-  
><strong>  
>Time had passed pretty quickly. With only a few more days left for the party, Chloe and I were so occupied with getting all the things prepared.<p>

Chloe seemed tensed and worried about everything.

"Slow down, Chlo! You still have three more days left." I told her.

"Bree, I just wanna get it done with. I don't wanna disappoint Lily. Besides, I'm looking forward for the after party with my sweetheart." Chloe playfully winked at me.

_I swear Beca and Chloe acted like a fucking teenage girls in love.  
><em>  
>"Does Beca know it's your birthday?" I asked.<p>

"I ever told her once, but I doubt she remembers it. I'll tell her again after the party. She did told me that she wanna show me something." Chloe shrugged.

"Ahh... But I bet there's nothing you haven't seen before." I teased and Chloe rolled her eyes, slightly blushing.

Chloe and I were seated at the front porch of my mom's new place, taking a break after a long day rearranging the huge space.

We were still chit chatting when we heard the loud sound of Beca's motorcycle coming our way.

Chloe's expression turned worried at hearing the sound, but immediately relaxed when she saw my girlfriend was the one riding and Beca as her pillion.

Beca and Stacie approached us arguing over something. _Sometimes, I wonder how they could stand each other.  
><em>  
>"You say something and you're dead!" Beca pointed to Stacie, still having her helmet on. I knew she thought that we couldn't hear her, but too bad it was crystal clear.<p>

"Say what?" Chloe asked.

Beca took her helmet off and shook her head letting her loose curls fell nicely.

"Nothing, baby." She replied, giving Chloe a quick peck on her lips.

Stacie sat on my lap and rolled her eyes. I knew something was wrong.

"We brought you Mexican." Beca handed Chloe a brown paper bag.

"What happened?" I whispered to Stacie.

"Beca was the one riding just now and we stopped a couple of blocks away to switch before getting here." She whispered back.

"What?! That's dangerous!" I blurted out before turning to Beca. "You're still not fit to be riding and not forgetting, you're putting my girlfriend's life in danger!" I glared at Beca who automatically froze still.

_It's true though! Beca still had her arm casted and if she were to have some difficulties during the ride, Stacie as her pillion would get involved too!  
><em>  
>Stacie got shocked by my words. I knew she didn't expect me to blurt it out so loud but having the idea of my girlfriend's life at risk, wasn't making me ease at all.<p>

"What the hell, Beca? You know it's not safe for you to be riding again in that condition." Chloe chided, pointing at her casted arm.

"Well... We made it here safely, aren't we?" Beca shrugged, awkwardly.

"Thank God for that!" I chimed in, annoyed.

"I should have taken the whole tyres out, instead of just flattening it!" Chloe spoke in anger.

_Chloe didn't just say that!  
><em>  
>"What did you just say?" Beca questioned.<p>

It was Chloe's turn to freeze.

"So it was you?! All this while I thought it was Emma who fucked me up, but it was you?" Beca took a few steps back.

"Babe..."

"And you don't even bother to tell me about it? Let alone, saying you're sorry?"

"I tried but-"

"I threw that fucking ice cream on her, Chloe!" Beca raised her voice.

"I'm sorry. I was so mad at you and-"

"Jimmy Choo's is like every girlish women's dream to at least own one."

_Alright, I have to admit that I was kinda shocked to hear that from Beca. Am I dreaming or something? Beca's talking about shoes? Jimmy Choo? Is this the real Beca? Even an idiot would know that Beca isn't the type to know stuff about shoes apart from her Dr Marten's boots.  
><em>  
>"Babe, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to-"<p>

"Safe it, Chloe. Just-" Beca sighed and headed towards her Ducati.

_Oh please, not again!_

"Let me come with you." Chloe hurriedly went after Beca.

"No. I just need some time alone." Beca was already seated on her bike.

"Then please take my car. The last time, you walked away like this, I almost lost you in that bike. I don't wanna lose you again, Beca." Chloe voice was cracking. I knew she would burst in to tears anytime soon.

Chloe handed her car key to stubborn Beca. Unexpectedly, she took it without any words, headed straight to Chloe's MX-5 and took off even without saying goodbye.

_That's rude!_

"That's a shocker! Really? Chloe? Of all people?" Stacie spoke as soon as Chloe were out of our sight.

"Fat Amy would have burnt it into ashes and I would have thrown it down the highest mountain, but Chloe was good enough to just flatten her tyres!" I defended my best-friend.

"You knew about this?" Stacie asked, raising an eyebrow.

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-  
><strong>  
>I felt anger in me. I didn't expect Chloe of all people to be acting that way. All the while, I really thought it was Emma who was messing around with my bike. Acting so immaturely wasn't what I pictured Chloe to be.<p>

_I love her so much and I love my bike too. They're both my babies! It just hurts a lot, knowing the truth.  
><em>  
>I really felt sorry for staining Emma's white dress and her white shoes. Emma was innocent.<p>

I decided to call Luke. "Hey, boss! I'm sorry to disturb you, but do you know where I can see Emma?"

"Emma? Becky, are you okay?" Luke asked, sounded concern.

If my mind wasn't really occupied with all the shitty things that happened, I would have screamed at Luke who kept calling me 'Becky' even after years of knowing me!

_For the millionth time, my name is not Becky, you dumbass!  
><em>  
>"Yeah- Yeah! I just need to see her. Like asap. You got any idea where she is right now?"<p>

"I'm not sure. Have you tried her house? I haven't heard from her ever since you chased her out of your apartment, B. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Anyway, thanks man. We'll talk again soon okay. Bye!" I said, and quickly hung up the phone.

It was quite some time since I last been to Emma's house and every time I was there, I was drunk like hell. Hence, I couldn't remember well.

I pulled up Chloe's car in the middle of the busy street, surrounded by stores and huge buildings of shopping malls. I didn't know what I was doing there. I soon realized I was actually slowly marching in to one of the high end boutiques, named, 'Jimmy Choo.'

I guess due to my appearance wise, the people in the store glanced at me as if I got four arms. I looked at myself and I was wearing my skinny jeans and a plaid top with my black Dr Martens boots. _It wasn't that bad, right?  
><em>  
>I couldn't really remember what the exact shoes Emma was wearing the other day, but my eyes got attracted to a shoe labelled 'Lance by Jimmy Choo'. I took it on the display rack and asked for the correct sizes.<p>

I felt like throwing the shoe directly to the salesperson's face! She was staring at me as if I was gonna steal it. _Why does people always love to judge?  
><em>  
>"Actually, I'll get this, but in red." I requested, arrogantly, I might add.<p>

After giving the correct details about the shoe I wanted to purchase, I followed the person in charged to the payment counter when I saw a cute key-pouch neatly arranged on the table near the counter.

"I'll get this one too." I said, handing the key-pouch to the salesperson which was standing behind the counter, without even bothering to look at the price tag._  
><em>  
>"Oh and wrap it up separately, please." I continued, maintaining my stuck up facade.<p>

"We're having some promotions so that'll be eleven hundreds and fifty nine dollars and eighty cents." The cashier smirked.

_WHAT?! Promotions?! US$1159.80?! Are you fucking kidding me?! Can I cancel it? Oh come on Beca, don't embarrass yourself!_

I reluctantly gave her my credit card and for the first time throughout my visit there, the people actually smiled at me genuinely right after I made my payment. 'Assholes! Dude, I'm not that poor okay!' I internally screamed.

_God! That really cost me a bomb! I don't understand why girls go crazy about Jimmy Choo's!  
><em>  
>The next thing I knew, I was already in front of Emma's doorstep. Sadly, no one opened the door even after a few times of knocking it. <em>Shit! My knuckles hurt!<br>_  
>She wasn't home, I assumed. I got my back against the door and slide myself to a sitting position.<p>

I felt my phone vibrated in my pocket. Taking it out, I saw a new text message from Chloe;  
><strong>I know you wanna be alone but I got so worried not knowing if you're actually fine. Text or call me back? I'm really sorry for everything. Love you Jerry. xo<br>**  
>I smiled reading the text. It somehow melted my heart. <em>I told you I can't stay mad at her for long! Damn, I'm such a softie!<em>

**I'm sorry for making you worried. I'm doing fine. Love you too Chlo-chlo. xo  
><strong>  
>I was smiling at the thought of Chloe's eyes shining so bright every time I said those three letter words to her, when the door I was leaning on opened wide. I automatically fell on my back with my legs still crossed in an Indian style. I looked up to see Emma standing upside down with her jaw almost dropped down to my forehead.<p>

"What're you doing here?"

"Surprise...?" I said, awkwardly.

Emma helped me up and unexpectedly invited me in.

_Wait, she should be mad at me for ruining her dress and shoes, right?  
><em>  
>"What're you doing here, B?"<p>

"I- errr- I- I wanna say I- I'm sorry for messing with your Jimmy Choo." I rubbed the back of my neck.

Emma chuckled lightly, "How do you even know it's Jimmy Choo? I thought you never bother about stuff like that."

"Stacie told me."

"Stacie?"

"I mean, A. A told me. Listen Em, I'm not really good with words, but I just wanna apologize for all the fuck up things I've done to you. I- I'm just so sorry okay." I spoke sincerely, even without having the guts to look at her in the eye.

"I can never be mad at you, B. I love you." She said, taking my hands into hers.

I was shocked by her words. I got frozen. My mind went completely blank. I didn't know how to react on that. I look up to see her staring back at me.

"I love you, B. I can deal with you being a player as long as you make me yours... Or even one of yours. I don't care. I just wanna be part of your life." Emma admitted, getting even closer to me.

"I- I- Look, Em, you're the nicest human being I've ever met my entire life. I love you... But not more than just a friend. I'm in love with someone else and I don't wish to change that. You deserve someone better than me."

"B, but-"

"No buts Em. You're already part of my life. As my friend. It's either we continue being friends or not at all." I stated in all seriousness.

Emma let go of my hands and frowned.

"I was a virgin when I met you, and you were the first women I've ever been with." She began to cry.

_Oh fuck! I knew this shit will come back biting my ass!_

"Em, I knew I fucked up. I didn't know you were a virgin back then. We fucked, and I can't do anything to return your virginity back or whatever. I wish I can do something but I can't, and I'm really sorry." I slightly raised my voice. I was also about to cry.

Emma dropped on the couch and began crying. _Fuck! I'm not good at this!_

I stood still, sighing and rubbing my temples looking at Emma sobbing in front of me.

"I got you something." I said, trying to lighten her mood a little bit, hoping Emma could deal with us being just friends.

_She's a good person and I don't think I wanna lose a caring friend like her. Well, apart from her being possessive towards me.  
><em>  
>I took the small wrapped box from my bag and handed it to her.<p>

"A token of appreciation for our new found friendship and also to apologize for all the stupid things I've done to you."

"What is this?" She asked, slightly changing of demeanour.

"Open it." I gestured to the box.

Emma ripped the wrapper apart and couldn't contain her excitement when she saw the logo of 'Jimmy Choo' nicely marked in the middle of the box.

"Oh my God!" She squealed in delight and embraced me tightly in a bone crushing hug.

"So are we cool?" I asked, once she let go of me.

"Why wouldn't we be after you get me this?" She slightly raised the box, with a huge smiled plastered on her face. "You shouldn't have got me the real Jimmy Choo, B. This must really cost a lot."

"I've ruined yours, so that's the least I could do, even if it's just a key-pouch." I shrugged.

"Oh that wasn't even a real Jimmy Choo. I bought it online. Shush!" She said nonchalantly, while admiring the key pouch in hand.

"What?!" I uttered, slightly louder than intended.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-  
><strong>  
>It had been two days since I last heard from Beca. Stacie told me that Beca hadn't been home.<p>

_Where did she go?  
><em>  
><em>Her bike must really means a lot to her. On second thought, how could Beca love her Ducati more than me?! I'm her girlfriend!<br>_  
>I tried calling her, but it reached straight to her voicemail. I had sent couples of text messages, but all I received was nothing. <em>God! I fucking miss my girlfriend!<em>

My gaze was snapped by my room door burst opened with Aubrey, Stacie and Fat Amy came right in, holding a small cake with lighted candles on it.

"Happy birthday, Chlo- Red- Ginger!" They shouted upon entering my room.

I furrowed my eyebrows and turned to see the clock had strike midnight.

They sang the birthday song to me in harmony before Aubrey voiced out, "Come on, make a wish and blow the candles!"

I did like what I was told and everyone cheered. I fed each one of them with a small portion of the cake with my bare hand.

I let out a soft chuckle, "You guys shouldn't have gone through all this trouble to celebrate my birthday." I shook my head.

"Don't be silly! It's sad enough that you have to work on your birthday later on." Fat Amy chided, gently.

"Have you heard from Beca?" I gestured to Stacie and she shook her head.

My girlfriend should have forgotten about it. I mean, I didn't blame her. I only told her once.

"I'm sorry, Red. Beca will come back to her senses soon. Just give her some time okay. That bike really means a lot to her, you know. I mean, come on, it's a Ducati." Stacie tried to ease me a little.

I fake a smile.

"Let's go out!" Fat Amy suggested.

"As tempting as that can be, but you know we can't. Long day ahead, remember?"

"Yeah. To be continued..." Aubrey winked at me.

We hangout for a bit on my bed and talk about the possibilities of what will happened for the bachelorette party. _I just hope Lily will like it.  
><em>  
>Right after they left me by myself, I picked up my phone and texted Beca, again.<p>

**Hey Jerry. I miss you. I just wish you are beside me right now. Please take care where ever you are. Love you. xo  
><strong>  
>I tossed my mobile on my bed and brought my knees up to my chin. Without me realizing, my tears came falling down from my eyes. I felt lonely and I really missed Beca.<p>

XXXXXXXXX

Crying on my 27th birthday wasn't what I pictured myself to do, but sadly, I cried myself to sleep. There was still no news from Beca even when I woke up in the morning.

I decided to text her again.

**I didn't hear from you last night. Really hope you're okay. See you at the party later? I miss you badly Beca. Love you. xo  
><strong>  
>...And still, no reply from Beca.<p>

I wished I could just stay home and cry some more, but I got ready for the long day ahead of me and drove Aubrey's car to the party instead. I couldn't let Lily down despite the aching feeling I felt inside of me.

Stacie, Aubrey, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and Denise were already there preparing the last minute stuff.

Impressed with the decorations inside the house with balloons, g-strings hanging every where in the huge space, I headed straight to the pool area.

Blown up dummies and balloons were scattered in the pool but I was shocked to see a set of huge speakers complete with DJ booth were set up near the pool. "I didn't order these." I told one of the men who were busy setting up the equipments.

"Some one did." The guy replied flatly, without looking at me.

I let out a sigh and turned my heels back to the house to find Aubrey.

"Why is there a DJ booth?" I spoke as soon as I approached Aubrey who was doing the food testing with Fat Amy.

"Oh Luke lent it to us thinking we could use some great music for tonight." Fat Amy answered, while still chewing on her food.

"Who's gonna spin it?"

"Relax Chloe. We got it all covered." Stacie voiced out coming out of no where.

I rubbed my temple.

"Hey the candies are here!" I heard Cynthia Rose shouted.

I turned around and saw Jessica, a friend of Stacie's carrying a few boxes.

I opened the boxes and was shocked to see different types of candies in the shapes of asses, vaginas and titties.

"What on earth?!" I slightly yelled.

"Calm your tits, Red." Fat Amy spoke shoving a boob shape candy to me. "It's a bachelorette party, not kids' playgroup." She continued.

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Chapter 23 y'all! Firstly, I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been very busy with my life and I just celebrated my birthday not too long ago. :D Anyway, Beca and Chloe had a little fight, will Beca be there for Lily's bachelorette party? Oh, and Stacie's idea (to cover Beca's injury scar) most probably will be revealed on the next chapter. :p So, as usual, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**anon: **I think we both saw the same post on Tumblr, dude! LOL :p

**ballpointmf: **Really sorry for the late update, but there you go! Hope you like it :)

**Guest (Jun 10): **Sorry dude! I guess next chapter? Hehe :p

**RadforR: **Hey buddy, I hope everything's great on your side, especially with that crush of yours. ;) Let me just pretend that I didn't see the 'I can read your mind' part, because that'll be a lil creepy LOL! :D Thanks for all the compliments! You're the best! :)

**gawker: **Hmmm... Perhaps on the next chapter? Hehe :p

**Yan: **Is it really that obvious? *pout*

**mitchii2506: **Awww... Thank you so much dude! I'm really glad you like it! I was actually planning for Aubrey being jealous too but I haven't really got the time to actually write it down. I'll keep that in mind and lets just see what I can do. :)

**aimeekiwi93: **Oh I'm sorry. I'll try to update this more regularly but no promises though. My life suck! :( Hope you like this chapter. :)

**Donkey: **Heya Donkey! Imy2! I'm so happy to hear from you again! Thank you! I'm doing fine. What about you? :)

**jasmine. allgeyer: **There you go! Hope you like it! :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Chloe's POV:-**

It was an hour before the party started, so the girls decided to get change for the evening.

Choosing a red matching bikini and a white translucent wrapped skirt, I got changed pretty quickly before applying some make up on.

Aubrey was in the room with me doing our make up together, wearing a Burberry bikini. _She looks hot!_

"Still nothing from that hobbit?" Aubrey asked, while putting her mascara on.

I simply shook my head and continued applying my red lipstick.

"Ladies, it's show time." Stacie stood in front of the door frame in her metallic brown bikini that barely covers her butt.

Aubrey playfully smacked on Stacie's ass before giving her a peck on the lips. _No wonder, people been calling her 'hotass' Stacie!_

"Let's do this!" Aubrey voiced out.

I put on my white heels and nodded.

Stacie, Aubrey and I made our way downstairs and my jaw almost dropped to the ground when I saw a load sum of people were already gathered there looking up to my direction. Even Donald and Lily were among the crowd in their dress code.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Surprise!" Aubrey and Stacie both squealed in unison.

My eyes automatically scanned the place for my girlfriend, but were once again disappointed.

The whole room started singing the birthday song while Fat Amy pushed a huge sized cake that were made of pink cardboards towards me.

"...Happy birthday to you...!" The crowd finished the song, once the gargantuan man sized cake reached in front of me.

"Make a wish and blow the candles!" Fat Amy ordered.

"But there's no candle." I said looking at the huge cake in front of me, in confusion.

"Oh you have to knock on it." Stacie told me.

I was totally puzzled. I gave the cake a light knock and to my surprise, Beca emerged from the cardboard holding another cake in hand with a '27' shaped candle. "What took you so long? It's fucking hot in there." She smiled at me.

My throat got caught and my whole body frozen. I didn't know what to do. I was so stunned looking at my girlfriend standing directly in front of me, in a matching pink and black bikini. She was looking so beautiful as ever.

She lighted the candle and brought it slightly nearer to me. "Make a wish, baby." She grinned.

I already made a wish on the night before, which was to have Beca celebrating my birthday with me. _I guess my wish came true!_

I shut my eyes and blew the candles. The guest cheered loudly and I couldn't contain my cheek splitting grin. I didn't expect that Lily's bachelorette party was actually my birthday celebration. _Smooth bitches!_

"Happy birthday, Chlo-chlo. I'm sorry I wasn't there to celebrate your birthday at midnight. Trust me, I really wanted to, but I got stuck in that box." Beca pointed at the huge pink cardboard cake, innocently.

I giggled at Beca's words. I didn't know what else to say.

Aubrey came from behind me and lifted me slightly in the air.

"Happy birthday, BFF!" Aubrey squealed.

"You guys planned this?" I asked, looking back and forth between Beca and Aubrey. I was curious.

XXXXXXXXX

**Stacie's POV (Ze plan):-**

"How on earth are we gonna do the party the way she wanted it to be, without her suspecting anything?" I spoke through our first three way call.

"Stacie's right, Beca. Asking her what her dream party is, will only bring more suspicions." Aubrey agreed.

"I want it to be the best birthday party ever! Something that she always wanted and something that she can never forget." Beca voiced out.

"But how're we gonna do that?" I questioned.

We all stayed in silence, thinking of the next move.

"We need somebody's help. Some one that she won't suspect and she can never say no to." Aubrey said. I can imagine her massaging her chin. _Damn, my girlfriend is super cute!  
><em>  
>"Where's Chloe by the way?" I asked Beca.<p>

"Out, with an old friend alias her client." Beca answered.

"Lily!" Aubrey shrieked, out of the blue.

"I prefer roses." Beca spoke, nonchalantly.

"No, idiot! Lily is our friend back in college and she's the one with Chloe right now." Aubrey explained.

"So?" I raised an eyebrow, even I knew they couldn't see it.

"I can get her and her fiancé, Donald, to help us!" Aubrey continued.

My smile widened.

"I can hear you guys grinning! I'll call Donald now! Damn, I'm such a genius." Aubrey uttered before hanging up on us.

"She did not just say that!" Beca lightly shouted.

"Admit it, midget! My girlfriend's a genius!"

...And Beca went off. I could feel her rolling her eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV (Ze plan):-  
><strong>  
>A few days later, Chloe had been complaining about the bachelorette party which the bachelorette insisted to do it on Chloe's birthday. Not wanting to let her client down, Chloe reluctantly agreed, but couldn't stop whining about it.<p>

"Alright, the girls are super excited and things are going according to plan right now." I spoke through my Bluetooth device.

"Good, so practically Chloe's planning for her own party?" Beca asked.

"Technically yeah, but we're the one who will make it happen."

"Chloe did mention about having a lingerie themed party. We're not having a lingerie party, aren't we?"

"I'm fine with any theme as long as she's happy."

"No, Aubrey!"

"Come on hobbit! Don't be a party pooper! You're the one who wanted this to be Chloe's dream party!"

"I guess... But lingerie? I don't think so."

"Just hope for the best. Now, listen, I'm going to my mom's new place with Amy and Stacie in an hour. I think you and Chloe should come. I want Chloe to see the place and it's your job to convince her to hold the bachelorette party there. You copy?"

"You're bossy and I'm starting to really hate you, Blondie!" Beca sighed but agreed to it anyway.

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV (Ze plan):-**

Later that day, I found myself and Chloe chilling at Gail's new crib. The place was really amazing. It looked like a mini mansion.

We headed to the pool area and decided to just relax and enjoy the view a little bit while the rest were talking among them in the huge house.

"Hey babe, have you gotten a spot for Lily's bachelorette party?" I asked my girlfriend.

"Not yet. I'm stressing out, because they leave everything up to me and I don't even know what kind of stuff she's into. She doesn't talk a lot." She sighed.

"Relax, princess. Since she leave it all up to you then why don't you have it your way?"

"I don't know. I mean it's her bachelorette party, not mine."

"What type of bachelorette party do you want for yourself?" I asked.

"Are you asking me about marriage?"

I got speechless.

Looking at me getting so tensed up, Chloe continued, "Kidding! I mean if one day we were to get married, then I can't tell you, because your partner isn't suppose to know anything about your bachelorette party."

"Okayyy... So don't tell me."

Chloe's mouth went agape.

"You know, who knows if we were to get married then, I don't wanna get all insecure and stuff, coz I smell strippers will be involved." I smirked and Chloe smacked my forearm, playfully.

_Yes Chlo-chlo. Don't tell me because I want to marry you!  
><em>  
>"Why don't you try asking Gail if you can borrow this place? It's a great place for a party." I spoke trying to change the topic.<p>

"Oh my God, babe! That's a brilliant idea! I can do a pool party here! Thank you, baby." She beamed excitedly, before giving me a quick kiss.

"Pool party?"

"Mmhmm... Can you imagine, all the girls in swim wear? Walking around the house like nobody business. It will be like a lingerie themed party like I always wanted, but slightly more appropriate. It's gonna be awesome!"

_What's the difference between wearing your undergarments and a bikini?  
><em>  
>I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to spoil Chloe's excitement but to just mock a smile. <em>A smile that is so fake, it turned up to be a smile that looked like as if I was having a bad cramp.<br>_  
>XXXXXXXXX<p>

**Aubrey's POV (Ze plan... Still!):-  
><strong>  
>"Nice job, midget! We all agreed to the 'swimwear theme' as soon as Chloe told us about it! I'm so excited!" Stacie squealed in excitement.<p>

"I didn't get to say anything. It was all Chloe's idea." Beca slightly frowned.

"Stacie and I will take care of the decorations. Amy will handle the food section. Luke will be in charged of the music and CR already agreed to sponsor some unique party candies. Oh and Denise will take charge of the booze. So all are going according to plan!" I told them while my eyes were fixed on some papers I had been flipping and scribbling about the party.

"Alright, then what am I supposed to do?" Beca furrowed her eyebrows.

"You... Just be yourself! Keep Chloe occupy and try not to make her run out of energy with all those heavy sex session." I glanced at Beca.

"Oh and the day before the party, find fault with her." Stacie smirked.

"I'm not gonna do that!" Beca yelled.

"Relax, miss-secretly-romantic-softie! Just make her think that you won't be attending the party because you're mad at her. So when you suddenly appear with her birthday cake, it's gonna be epic!" Stacie explained, grinning from ear to ear.

_My girlfriend is just so smart. Like me!  
><em>  
>"So are you in?" I asked and Beca sighed, but nodded at the same time.<p>

"Who are we inviting?" Stacie questioned.

I flipped to the guest list pages and spoke, "We got my mom, Uncle John, Lily, Donald, Ashley and Tom on my list-"

"Wait! You invited Chloe's ex to the party?" Beca interrupted me.

"Yeah, only because they're still friends, Beca. Besides, Tom and Donald are best buddies."

"Calm down, midget. What will Jerry be without his frenemy, Tom?" Stacie joked and Beca rolled her eyes for the countless time throughout the discussion.

"Okay, we still got... Jessica and Bumper on your list. Luke on Amy's list. CR, Denise, Mr and Mrs Mitchell on Beca's list-"

"You invited Uncle Kelvin and Sheila?" It was Stacie's turn to cut me, giving Beca a questioning look.

"Yeah. And now I'm having second thoughts because of the dress code."

"Wait guys, since our parents will be there, do you think we should invite Chloe's family too?" I asked, looking back and forth between my girlfriend and Beca.

"Chloe's dad and Beca under one roof? I'm starting to feel worried. I don't want the party to change to a funeral." Stacie voiced out.

I saw Beca began fidgeting.

"What do you think, Beca?" I asked.

"It's not about me and Mr Beale, but it's my dad and her dad under one roof. I don't know, I think you should. I mean it's their daughter's birthday. They're not gonna ruin the party or anything like that, right?"

"Hopefully not." Stacie and I said in unison.

"I still have to deal with it sooner or later. I mean, I love Chloe and I have to win her family's heart no matter what it takes, if I'm planning to stay for long, right?"

"Let's just pray for the best okay. Whatever happens, I'm sure Chloe will be by your side and I can assure you that we both got your back, Beca." I uttered, encouragingly.

"Honestly, I feel so weird when you admit being on my side." Beca teased and I instantly rolled my eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV (The party):-  
><strong>  
>I still couldn't believe my eyes, my girlfriend standing in front of me wearing a cute pink and black matching bikini with her black Converse sneakers. My breathing got caught in my throat when I saw Beca's new tattoo on her right ribcage which I assumed she did it to cover her accident scar.<p>

My eyes were raking every inches of my girlfriend's body. She was looking so hot and got me all bothered.

"You really dress to impress." Beca nudged me.

"No babe, I undress to impress." I winked and Beca's eyes widened while I giggled at Beca's action.

"Seriously though, you look stunning." Beca complimented.

"You're looking good yourself, babe. To be honest, that new tattoo really does things to me, even it kinda look a little scary."

"It's cool! 3D tattoo is the in-thing now and I did it to cover up my scar."

"Yeah I know that. I guess letting the world to see your bones is better than seeing your scar." I said sarcastically, while tracing her 3D tattoo lightly with my fingertips.

I scrunched my nose, leaning in closer to Beca. I was very sure we were about to kiss, but was interrupted by Mr and Mrs Mitchell.

"Happy birthday, sweetie!" Mrs Mitchell hugged me.

I was surprised to see Mrs Mitchell wearing a black one piece bathing suit with a white silk robe which left untie while Mr Mitchell wearing a black Rip Curl shorts and a white long sleeve wet-shirt.

"Thank you, Mr and Mrs Mitchell. Your daughter is full of surprises." I chuckled.

"Oh come on, Chloe. Please call us Kelvin and Sheila. Well, what can I say? Like father like daughter huh?" Kelvin slightly nudged Beca.

"Thanks for coming dad. I can see that you guys are wearing according to the theme." Beca smirked.

"Yeah of coz! Anything for my future daughter in law." Kelvin winked at me. I couldn't help but to blush like hell.

_What did he just say? Future daughter in law? Please say it again, please...  
><em>  
>"You ladies have fun okay. We're gonna go grab something to eat. By the way, this place is amazing and you two look fantastic!" Sheila spoke.<p>

"So where were we?" Beca automatically turned to face me, once Kelvin and Sheila left.

"Wait." I put a hand on Beca's chest to stop her from getting nearer. "Does that mean the pissed off thingy is all part of the plan?" I asked, remembering on how Beca just flared at me, after knowing the tyres incident, a few days back.

"Not really. I was really mad at you. Come on, that's my baby you're talking about."

"I'm so sorry, babe. That was so immature of me. I'm really sorry."

"We'll talk about it later okay."

I nodded. "Are we cool?"

"For now." She simply replied, sticking her tongue out.

I knew Beca was already okay by then.

Beca and I got separated as we mingled with the small crowd. To my dismay, Tom was there too. I knew we were still friends but I just felt awkward with him and Beca together at the same time. _I mean come on, we have a history together.  
><em>  
>"Hey birthday hottie! You're glowing!" Tom greeted me.<p>

"Thanks…?" I awkwardly smiled.

"I'm starting to regret that we're no longer together." He continued with a smirked.

"Well, what can I say? Your loss?"

"Happy birthday, Chloe." He chuckled, giving me a friendly hug.

I could see Beca standing across the room and was staring at us even when she was talking to Cynthia Rose.

As if wanted to be safe, I made eye contact to Beca and without any delay, Beca approached us.

"Hey!" She smiled, looking back and forth between me and Tom.

"Hey you!" I kissed Beca on her cheek, while Beca instantly wrapped an arm around my waist. "Tom, this is my girlfriend-"

"Jerry. Tom, right?" Beca cut me, offering Tom a handshake, with her casted arm.

"Jerry?" He raised an eyebrow while shaking her hand.

I couldn't help but to purse my lips inward to control my laughter.

_Beca's jealous!  
><em>  
>"Yeah. Weird right?" She answered, still having her arm wrapped around me securely.<p>

We were still talking to Tom when someone covered my eyes from behind me. To my surprise, it was Cassie, my elder sister.

"Cassie!" I screamed, hugging her tight.

"Happy birthday, bug!" She said.

Tom excused himself to mingle around. _Honestly, I don't even care._

Cassie came with her boyfriend Michael. I was so happy to see her.

"Cass, Mike, meet my girlfriend, Beca." I introduced them. Beca offered a handshake and my sister expression was unreadable.

"Beca- Mitchell?"

"Yes, Cassie." I quickly answered.

Cassie smiled and embraced Beca in a tight hug.

"Okay, that's enough. Don't break my precious girlfriend." I chuckled, breaking them apart.

"I don't know what else to say. You two are just so stubborn but yet, adorable." Cassie laughed and slightly shook her head.

"We're not stubborn, Cass." I spoke.

"We're in love." Beca shrugged while Cassie's smile widen.

I didn't expect Beca to say that, but she did. I vowed to myself that no one in the whole world can ever separate us, not even our dad.

"Don't go breaking her heart or you'll be dealing with us." Michael chimed in, fist bumping Beca on her shoulder.

"...And Aubrey too. I'll take note of that." Beca rubbed the back of her neck.

I knew Beca was feeling uncomfortable. Hence, I decided to change the topic. "Where's Mom and dad? And Cody?" I asked Cassie.

"Cody will be here soon, but mom and dad couldn't make it. They sent their regards to you." Cassie spoke still smiling at me and Beca who had our fingers interlacing with each other.

XXXXXXXXX

**Aubrey's POV:-  
><strong>  
>I greeted Cassie and Michael before pulling Beca to a corner.<p>

"Are you ready for this?" I asked.

"Ready for what?"

"You know that Chloe's whole family will be here any minute right?"

"Relax, Chopstick 2.0. Her parent is not coming. Cassie just told us they couldn't make it. Besides, even if they're here, I am born ready." Beca uttered, proudly.

"Oh." I knitted my eyebrows. I guess Beca was lucky.

We continued mingling with everyone when it was time for Beca to show her talent for the first time. Taking over Luke's position on the DJ booth, Beca spoke, "Attention all lovely people! My name is Beca, in case anyone forgotten." She chuckled through the microphone. "For the first time in my life, I feel so half naked at a party." She laughed gesturing to her attire. "I am here tonight to celebrate the love of my life, Chloe Beale's 27th birthday, and for the very first time ever, I'm gonna share with you guys something that I created with my hidden talent. Chloe baby, this one is specially for you."

The starting music of Titanium by David Guetta and Sia were heard, and after a few seconds, it was mashed with 500 Miles by The Proclaimers. I never thought that those two songs could blend really well together. I was actually surprised to know that, that midget could actually spin.

Chloe came standing right next to me. "You know she can spin?" She questioned.

I automatically shook my head still astonished from the sight of Beca actually spinning like a pro.

A few minutes later, the song ended and Beca received a very loud applause from each and every one of us.

Beca came down from the booth walking towards me and Chloe. "Well..." She spoke, while playing with the hem of her cast.

"Oh my God! I didn't know you can spin!" Chloe squealed, hugging Beca.

"That's why it is called 'hidden talent' Chlo-chlo." She winked. "You like it?"

"I love it!" Chloe kissed Beca on her cheek and Beca couldn't contain her cheek splitting grin, while blushing.

"You look tall up there. Did you use a stool?" I joked, and Beca rolled her eyes.

Fat Amy called upon Chloe while Stacie came rushing towards me and Beca.

"Mr and Mrs Beale are here." Stacie informed us slightly panicking.

"What?!" Beca and I both shrieked in sync.

"I thought they're not coming?"

"I don't know but they're really here." Stacie said.

"Oh my God! What am I supposed to do?" Beca asked, running her hand through her hair.

"I thought you were born ready?" I raised a challenging eyebrow.

"I was kidding! I'm obviously not ready! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Where should I hide?"

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N:- Chapter 24 yaw! Again, I'm sorry, but I wrote a little longer on this chapter, hoping to make it up for the late update. Oh and I actually put the cover picture of Beca's new tattoo so that you guys can see what type of tattoo I was referring to. Its cool isn't it? :) Anyway, the two families will come face to face on the next chapter. So, as usual, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**aimeekiwi93: **Aww... Thanks dude! I'm glad you like it! :) Beca didn't take the shoes to Emma though. She gave her the key pouch instead. :)

**Guest (Jun 30 c23): **Thank you very much! :)

**Yan: **I guess you're right! A new tattoo indeed! :D I wanted to have it 'a Chloe inspired tattoo' but I don't want Beca to look so whipped. Hehe! :p

**RadforR: **Hey buddy! I'm sorry for updating this at the wrong timing (during your exam period). :( I think you should pass me your schedule bcos, unlike you, I can't do mind reading! LOL! :D Oh and thanks for the birthday wish! :) And yes... You got it right again! How does this whole mind reading thingy works? Please teach me.. *puppy eyes* LOL! :p

**elizabeth. mary. stark: **Here you go! Hope you like it! :)

**Guest (Jul 1 c23): **She is? *thinking hard* I don't think so... 0.o

**crystalsoda1: **I guess you just got the answer! :p

**Donkey: **Hey mate! Yeah my birthday celebration was great. Nothing much but I got to celebrate it with my love ones. :) Of coz I miss you! You've been supporting me ever since my first story! Can't stop thanking you enough for that. I feel like I owe you something LOL :p

**mitchii2506: **Really sorry for the late update again but here you go! Hope you like it! Yeah, Emma's definitely hot! :p Oh and I have something for Staubrey in the upcoming chapters. *wink2*

**Visitor: **Wow! I love your signature! All mysterious. :D I'm glad you like it! Thank you very much. (Sincerely, Iryn Sue) :p


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25  
><span>**  
><strong>Chloe's POV:-<br>**  
>"Oi Ginger, someone is looking for you." Fat Amy shouted.<p>

I went towards the front door and was shocked to see my brother, Cody and his best-friend Jesse standing by the door.

"Hey little bug!" He said, opening his both arms wide. I embraced my brother tightly before facing Jesse.

"Jesse! I missed you." I hugged him.

All of a sudden, I was lifted in the air by strong arms around my waist, right after I broke the hug with Jesse.

As soon as my feet were on the ground, I quickly turned myself to see my dad and my mom grinning widely at me.

"Mom! Dad!" I squealed. _This couldn't get any better!_

"I thought you couldn't make it?" I said still hugging my dad.

"You thought we'll miss our little bug birthday party? Never!" My dad spoke, still not letting go of me.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." My mom lightly ruffled my hair.

"Mom...!" I groaned while they laughed at my antic.

"Sorry we're late though. Dad insisted on us getting a pink ribbon for this." Cody gestured to a medium sized white box.

"Awww... You shouldn't have."

_Everybody knew that pink is my favourite colour.  
><em>  
>"So where's the party?" Jesse asked.<p>

"Come on in, but first, you guys are not dressed for the party." I pouted, playfully.

Without second thought, they stripped to their swimsuit. Cody and Jesse were wearing a surfer shorts while mom was wearing Audrey Hepburn's bikini like. What really shocked me was my dad's swimwear. He was actually wearing a black speedo!

"Did I over dress?" He asked.

"You kinda underdressed, dad." I chuckled and led them in.

My eyes were scanning for Beca and Kelvin but none of them were seen. They must have hid somewhere, I thought to myself.

I didn't know what would happen if Kelvin and my dad were to come face to face again. If I were to be honest, I was scared!

Aubrey came and greeted my family, complimenting them on their choices of swimwear.

I spotted two people talking by the pool area and it was none other than Beca and her dad.

Beca's gaze landed on me and I gave her an encouraging nod. _Well, At least I thought it was encouraging enough._

Beca approached us awkwardly.

"Mom, dad, everyone? I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Beca. Beca M-Mitchell.

My dad's facade changed in an instant.

"Mr Beale, Mrs Beale." Beca greeted in a shaky voice. My dad looked like as if he was going to skin Beca alive, while my mom's expression turned worried.

"Dad?" I called.

To my dismay, my dad turned around and headed back to the entrance door without a word, leaving us speechless.

"Dad, stop! Please!" I chased him.

"Chloe, I've warned you."

"But dad-"

"Go back to your party." He insisted.

"Dad, please. I'm in love with her!" I shouted, gaining attention from everybody in the room.

"Obviously, you love her more than you love me." He shook his head in disappointment.

"Dad..."

"Clarence." Said someone from behind me.

I turned to see Kelvin Mitchell approaching us.

_Help me dear Lord! This is it!  
><em>  
>My dad and Kelvin were having some kind of a death glaring contest. I was very sure there would be a wrestling match soon, but lucky for me, it didn't happen.<p>

"I told you not to get close or speak to any of them, Chloe." Dad turned to me.

"Dad, I-"

"I don't want to embarrass you. Go back to your party." Dad cut me.

"I want you to stay. It's my birthday, dad. Please stay." I begged, with tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Together with them? No way, Chloe!" Dad yelled.

Everyone went mute. Even Luke who was spinning at the DJ booth stopped.

"You know what? We'll go. Happy birthday, Chloe. Have a great party." Kelvin put a hand on my shoulder while he had his other hand pulling Sheila with him.

"No, Kelvin, please. I don't want either of you to leave!" I cried.

Dad didn't say anything, but he stared deep into my eyes before turning away to leave when Beca stopped him.

"Mr Beale, please don't go. It's your daughter's birthday. We'll go." She then turned to Kelvin. "Come on, dad."

Kelvin smiled at her and put an arm around Beca's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXX

**Beca's POV:-  
><strong>  
>We were about to leave when Chloe grabbed my wrist.<p>

"Baby, please don't." She cried out loud.

My heart was aching, looking at Chloe with tears rolling down her cheeks continuously. I hate to see my girlfriend crying, but I couldn't do anything.

I smiled at her and loosened her grip.

"It seems that Chloe wants you more than she wants me here. It's okay, you stay." Mr Beale spoke to me.

I saw him clenching his jaw tightly. Disappointment and anger were written all over his face. I didn't understand why Mr Beale really hated us so much.

_I knew he had a huge misunderstanding with my dad about my mom, but I am my mom's daughter. I mean come on, I thought my mom was the love of his life and I'm her daughter! He could at least accept me!_

"Dad, stop doing this to me! I love you and I don't wanna lose you, but I love Beca too. Don't make me choose between the both of you. I can't live without you two!" Chloe cried harder.

"Chloe, I swear, if you were to be with her, then you'll never have my blessing, ever!" Mr Beale stated, firmly.

_Ouch! That hurts!  
><em>  
>"Dad, I really love you, and I'll do anything for you, but I'm in love with Beca, dad." Chloe cried.<p>

_It seems that Clarence Beale is way stubborn than Chloe Beale!  
><em>  
>Chloe took everyone off guard. She crashed a beer bottle down on a table, which was neatly arranged on her left side. "If I have to choose either one of you then..." She placed the broken bottle directly to her neck and everyone in the room gasped.<p>

"No, Chloe please don't!" It was my turn to cry. I got panicked looking at the situation. I lost control of myself. The thought of loosing the one and only Chloe Beale was invading my mind. My tears started rolling down without me realizing.

"I'm sorry, Beca. I just can't live without the both of you."

"I can't live without you too." I uttered. Without second thought, I broke another bottle, took a deep breath and was ready to shove it on my neck.

"Please don't do this. We can talk about it." My dad tried to cool us down.

"Wait!" Fat Amy shouted. We all had our gaze turned to her.

"I'm scared of blood. If you guys really wanna die, take these, my sleeping pills." Fat Amy handed us a hand full of white coloured pills from a bottle.

"Amy! What the fuck are you doing?!" Aubrey scolded.

"Here, down it with alcohol. You'll die in an instant." She gave us a bottle of Jack Daniel each before stepping back joining the crowd.

_I swear Fat Amy's just so weird some times.  
><em>  
>"What the hell are you doing?!" Mr Beale screamed.<p>

"You guys should be thanking me. At least it won't be a painful death." Fat Amy replied with a poker face.

"Beca, Chloe, please don't. That shit is really strong. Amy took two and she slept for almost two days! I thought she was dead!" Luke voiced out.

I turned to see Chloe who was still crying. "I love you, Chlo-Chlo and I'll always will." I said, sincerely.

"I love you more, Jerry. We'll meet again very soon." Chloe smiled at me, with tears clouding her eyes.

We were about to down the pills when Mrs Beale and my dad shouted in sync, "Wait!"

"You're just gonna stand there and see two innocent people taking their lives away because of you still living in your past? You're one selfish motherfucker, Clarence! They got nothing to do with this! Why must they sacrifice their love for some misunderstanding bullshit we had, 30 years ago?! You had your heart broken and now you wanna break your daughter's heart by separating them both?! Stop living in the past! If you hate me so much than kill me! I'm the one deserved to die! For God sake, they have absolutely nothing to do with this!" My dad yelled to Mr Beale.

For the first time in my life, I heard my dad using vulgarities on another human being. Everyone went completely silent.

"He's right, Clarence. Our bug had nothing to do with your past. Fate brought them together. You're looking at two innocent souls trying to take their lives away just for the mistakes or whatever problem you guys had in your early days. Please don't do this, honey." Mrs Beale sobbed.

The silence in the room was way creepy with that amount of crowd in it. It was as if everybody stopped breathing for a moment.

"If this is the choice I have to make? Chloe, Beca, you have my blessing." Mr Beale spoke, after it felt like hours waiting for him to say something.

"Really?" Chloe and I harmonized.

_Okay, I didn't expect that!  
><em>  
>"Yeah, you got my blessing. Your lives are way more precious than anything else. And Kelvin?" He turned to face my dad, "You're right. I can't be living in my past. I-I-I'm sorry." Mr Beale broke down and my dad caught him in a tight embrace.<p>

My dad led Mr Beale to a corner, away from the crowd, while Mrs Beale and Sheila following suit.

The small crowd were seemed whispering among each other.

Aubrey and Stacie came closer to us.

"You guys okay?" Aubrey asked while Chloe and I nodded in an instant, with a smile spread on our faces.

"What just happened?" Stacie asked.

"It's complicated." I told her.

"What exactly happened between them?" Chloe questioned, pointing towards our parents who seemed to be clearing the air between them.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." I chuckled.

"Please don't keep me in the dark, baby. No more secrets. I'm tired of it." Chloe frowned, trying to wipe her smudged mascara from her face.

_Who am I to keep a secret away from Chloe after that adorably cute, sad face she gave me, right?  
><em>  
>"Your dad and my mom used to date and my dad and your dad used to be best friends but my dad ended up with my mom and your dad couldn't accept it thinking that my dad was the one sabotaging his relationship when actually his dad hated my mom so he was the one spreading rumours about my mom that made them broke up, so your dad had a bad depression because he thought that the love of his life ran away with his best-friend and his condition got worst when he found out that my mom got married to my dad. You gathered?" I explained in one breath.<p>

Chloe's mouth went agape while listening to my long explanation. "Wow, they really has a long complicated history."

"Yup!" I nodded, without taking my eyes away from our parents.

"To be honest, I don't really like my grand. He's a dick." Chloe said, bluntly.

"Chloe, do you mind if I borrow your skirt? I feel so uncomfortable with your family around while my hot butt cheeks are exposed." Stacie gestured to my girlfriend, pointing at her white wrapped skirt she was wearing.

"You? Uncomfortable? What have you done to Stacie?" I teased, earning a 'don't you start, midget!' glare from Stacie.

"Sure." Chloe responded quickly, undoing her translucent skirt and handing it to Stacie.

I nonchalantly took Fat Amy's sleeping pill in hand and popped it in my mouth.

"What are you doing?!" Chloe shrieked.

"Oh don't worry. It's just mint." I winked.

"You fucker! I thought it was really sleeping pills!" Chloe smacked my stomach.

"CR ordered this together with all the candies." I pouted rubbing my tummy. It was a hard smack!

"I love happy endings..." Fat Amy chimed it, handing us some shot glasses.

"None for you, thank you." Chloe quickly snatched the shot glass from my casted hand.

"Fine!" I slightly frowned, before popping another pill in my mouth.

"Slow down shortcake. You don't wanna get turned on to the max level. I swap it with sex pills." Fat Amy informed, as soon as she saw me eating those pills like as if I was eating nuts.

"What?!" I shrieked, automatically spitting it out from my mouth.

"Kidding!" Fat Amy shouted in an instant, while the rest burst into a loud laughter.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chloe's POV:-**

I was really happy to see everything was going on smoothly. Our parents seemed to be doing a lot of catching up together. The genuine smile on their faces made me feel contented during that moment. Finally, things were going just the way I wanted it to be.

There was one thing left to do though. I needed to apologize to my sweetheart regarding her bike.

"Hey birthday princess!" Beca nudged me.

"Hey! I was just thinking about you."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Good then! Will you go upstairs with me for a while?" She winked.

"Baby, I'm not gonna have sex with you when our parents just literally accepting the fact that we're together."

"Who said anything about having sex?" Beca replied, nonchalantly.

She pulled me by my hand, leading me upstairs to one of the many rooms.

I sat on the edge of the bed while Beca closed the door behind her. My eyes were raking my girlfriend's body. My breathing got heavier even without Beca touching me.

"I wanna show you something." She said, opening the closet and taking out a wrapped black box.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Open it." She directed.

I did like what I was told and to my surprise, I found myself holding on to a pair of an amazing red, Jimmy Choo shoes.

"Oh babe-"

Beca quickly cut my sentence off with her lips attaching to mine. While still kissing me, she took the new shoes off of my hands.

"You were serious about killing yourself back there?" Beca suddenly asked.

"And let you stay alive, so you can bang all the hot chicks in the world? Never!" I replied, trying to be as serious as possible.

Beca put a hand on her chest, pretending to hurt and I giggled. _I hope Beca knew I was really serious about it._

"You have any idea why I chose Titanium and 500 Miles?"

I shrugged.

"But Titanium has always been my lady jam." I bit my lower lips.

Beca smiled and shook her head, "Too much info. Anyway, I chose that songs because I always think of myself as titanium and the lyrics in 500 Miles are really what I wanna do with you."

She began to sing softly. "When I come home, oh, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you. And if I grow old, well, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you."

She all of a sudden drop to her knees and took off my shoes that I was wearing.

"What're you doing?" I asked, looking down at Beca who was smiling at me.

"Chloe Beale, will you be my Cinderella?" She put those lovely pairs of red Jimmy Choo's on my feet.

I went speechless. Again, my eyes were clouded with unshed tears. _Is Beca proposing to me?_

"I know it's too soon to ask, but just now really scare the hell out of me. I hate the thought of loosing you and it hurts me when ever I see you cry. When you took the broken beer bottle and brought it nearer to your neck, I really thought that I might not see you again and the thought of not being able to be with you already took my life away. That is why I wanted to kill myself too, because I can't live without you."

Beca's eyes bore into mine. I was still speechless.

"Baby, I'm not asking you to make the decision now. I just want you to know that I want you to be mine, and me being yours forever. I've never done this before but, baby, I really want you to be my lifetime partner."

Without me realizing, my tears came rolling down my cheeks, smudging my mascara even more. I pulled Beca up and embraced her tightly.

"I'll be more than honoured to be your lifetime partner, Jerry." I spoke.

We sealed the deal with a passionate kiss. I didn't wanna let go. Every time I kissed her, I felt the entire zoo going wild in the pit of my stomach. I felt my brain exploded with fireworks. I knew Beca was the one from the first time I met her. After all of the ups and downs that we had been through, I knew I will find happiness being together with her.

Our kiss became heated. Beca had her hand dangerously close to my private. Wearing just a bikini was difficult enough to hide the wetness in between my legs.

"I thought you don't wanna have sex with me?" Beca broke the kiss, while I chuckled.

"Yeah, why don't we relax for a minute before things get way out of hand?" I laughed.

I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself if we were to continue our make out session. _Well, you can't blame me! I missed my girlfriend!_

"Baby, I'm really sorry about your bike. Trust me, I really wanted to tell you the truth but I was interrupted and then I just forgotten. I know that was really childish." I pouted.

Beca softly laughed and put an arm around me.

"That pouty look won't work on me anymore."

I was shocked to hear that. Everybody knows that I could get away easily with that look.

I wanted to reply but there was a knock on the door.

"I hope you guys are not naked because I'm coming in!" Aubrey shouted from the other side of the door.

I quickly took a pillow and placed it on my lap to cover the obvious wetness on my bikini bottom.

"Hey!" Beca and I greeted Aubrey awkwardly while sitting side by side.

"What the hell is your ex doing here?" Aubrey gestured to Beca.

"You mean Emma? She's not my ex and yes, I invited her."

"Of coz you invited her. For what? To flirt with my girlfriend?" She narrowed her eyes at Beca, before stomping off of the room.

Beca let out a loud sigh.

"I see you and Emma are okay now."

"Baby, I felt sorry for accusing her. I've made things clear between us and surprisingly she's okay with it that I only wanna be with you." Beca spoke in all seriousness and it just melted my heart.

I some how understood Beca's situation. I mean, Emma wasn't at fault to begin with. Beca was mad at her because she thought it was Emma who flattened her tyres when it was actually me who did it.

"Let's go downstairs before Aubrey becomes all 'incredible hulk' towards Emma." Beca chuckled and stood up.

"Not until you forgive me." I said, doing the puppy eyes.

Beca leaned down and kissed me again. I could feel the pool in between my core was growing. "I forgive you but I'll think of something to punish you later. Now come on, before I go all 'incredible hulk' on you, we should go." She said in a husky voice.

"I hate to break this to you but, I'm kinda in a middle of a huge situation right now." I took the pillow off of my lap and showed Beca the obvious wetness on my bikini bottom.

"Thank God I'm wearing black!" She snickered.

I face palmed myself while Beca giggled. With no bathroom on the room we were in, we had no choice but to think of something else.

"The pool?" Beca suggested.

I quickly took off the new shoes I had on and Beca did the same thing with the sneakers.

"The pool." I agreed.

"Alright, on the count of three, you run, I'll chase." Beca said.

I nodded my head and on the count of three I ran out of the room over to the pool area while Beca chasing after me.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 25 everbody! Things are going good for Beca and Chloe. I was thinking of putting this story to an end soon, but I wanna do a little bit about Stacie and Aubrey so I guess I still got a few more chapters to go. :p As usual, what do you guys think? Have a great day/night you awesome peep! xoxo**

**crystalsoda1:** I know right! I wish I can have that kind of surprise. :/

**Yan:** I'm really glad you like it! Thank you! Hope you like this chapter too. :)

**mitchii2506:** I guess you already got the answer on this chapter. :p ...And the next chapter will be more on Staubrey, I promise! ;)

**RadforR:** Professional secret? Hmmm... You're not gonna share with me? Not even a lil? *Chloe's eyes* Please... LOL! :D Are you sure you couldn't guess it was a surprise party for Chloe? Are you sure? Really sure? I guess your 'mind-reading' powers are decreasing. LOL! :p Anyway I'm glad you like Beca's tattoo coz I really find 3D tattoos are so fucking cool! :)

**CharWilliams:** You're from Brazil? Wow! That's so cool! I love Brazil! :) Thank you so much for reading! :)

**Donkey:** Hey Donkey! Getting annoyed? Never! Oh and thanks for all the compliments though, I'm really flattered *blush2* Hope you like this chapter! :)

**Visitor:** Aww... Thank you so much! Dude, 'great writer'? That's really huge man! I'm really glad you like my story and yes, I know what you meant. ;D

**TheyoungBaker (c12):** Whattt? Dude, are you for real? I'm jealous! :D I always wanted to go there! I heard the place's so beautiful and amazing! Oh and I'm glad you like my story. Thank you so much! :)

**Guest (Aug 4 c24):** Here you go! Hope you like it. :)


End file.
